The Collision
by Sweeney7760
Summary: Cat Valentine dreams of a normal life, away from the glitz and glamour of fame, while loner Robbie just wants to belong. By chance they meet and this will change the course of her life forever. Cabbie. Contains strong language and adult themes but not explicit ones. Reviews contain spoilers so read at own risk. :)
1. It's a Half-Life

Cat POV

Standing in front of 2,000 people I giggled and waved, effectively wrapping up another concert. I gestured to my band for applause then I blew a kiss and exited the stage. Handing my mike over to once of the stagecrew I was greeted with another round of applause from my crew; they were always so supportive, like a family. Normally I would have been on a complete high from my concerts, I love being such a young singer but lately I have been feeling depressed. It was easy to hide your emotions behind a cheery expression and a laugh but it only added to the pain I was feeling.

You see little things where starting to get to me, like for example the fact that i had to have a bodyguard everywhere I go: being ushered to my car, going shopping, even on dates, it would explain why most of relationships never worked out. And whilst its true, I have everything anyone could possibly want: Fame, fortune, faithful fans, I felt that my life lacked... normality. I was never allowed to do anything normal. I couldn't just go out and hang out with friends and be a normal teenage girl. Even though I was constantly around people who paid me the nicest compliments and praise, I felt so unbelievably lonely.

Sighing I opened the car door and entered my house where I was greeted warmly by my slave-driver of a manager, Anna Stern. She always had this tendency to emphasis her words when she spoke and to me it seemed fake and rehearsed.

"Cat, great show tonight kid, you have been raking in the millions for me and could not be happier!", she grabbed me as she said this, pulling me into a bony and uncomfortable hug.

Anna was around more than my parents; they travelled a lot and left me under strict care of my bodyguards/babysitters. Anna was raving on about my schedule for the weekend, how I was going to work extra hard over the next couple of days if i wanted to fit it all in. She had changed, as the money grew so did her ego and here obsessive need for power. It meant that may life had become dismal and I desperately needed a change, or else I feared I would lose my mind.

Plucking up the courage, I turned to Anna who was now talking feverishly on the phone, I had to ask.

"Anna I want time off. I want to lead a normal life for a while." I tried to sound stern and confident but my voice wavered when I saw her facial expression.

I knew I had made a mistake when she abruptly stopped talking and instead let out a small cold laugh and the response, "Honey, you are doing so well and frankly with your emm.. How do I put this nicely.. current look and talent I think you need to make the money while you can!"

I gasped slightly at her bluntness, how could she be so cruel to me when I was the one who gave her a purpose. Like so many others she had let the toxin of fame into her veins, she was hooked now. She would never be the same.

I quickly excused myself and made a beeline straight to the bathroom. Bolting the door shut. I leaned against it, breathing heavily as I slumped to the floor. I tried to choke back tears, I felt so guilty for feeling ungrateful. Thousands of people dream of this life that I have it but I feel... empty. What is the point of having this life if you have no one to share it with? Moving over to the sink I splashed ice cold water over my face, letting it run down my neck and on to my shoulders. I couldn't believe the girl that was staring back at me, she was a complete strange, a foreigner who had taken over my body. Where was my warmth, my glowing smile?

Leaving the bathroom I sneaked past Anna's door, I didn't want her to hear me and call me back into her room. Darting up the staircase I raced down the long corridor and bolted into my bedroom. Silently shutting my the door I checked the time. It wasn't that late only around 5 in the afternoon. I had to leave this house, even if it was just for a few hours. Marching over to my walk in closet I scoured the room for my black hoodie and sunglasses. The night was still young, there was plenty of time to go out and experience the rebelliousness of being a teenager.

Opening the balcony door I raced over to the side, peering down I chucked down the bedsheets that I had tied together, taking a deep breath I placed one foot after the other over the side of the ledge and slowly began to climb down. Reaching the bottom I sighed in relief and tugged on the bedsheets, trying desperately for them to detach. It was too late to back out now.

Turning away, I bolted for the edge of the wall, intent on making this night one of the best of my life.

Robbie POV

Do you know how difficult it is to be the most hated boy in your school? No, well I can easily answer it for you.

I suppose it really is your own fault though when you go to a school for the talented in the arts and all of your abilities boil down to being a gangly, curly haired boy of 18 with glasses and a puppet that you always need by your side, Rex. True I am a talented ventriloquist but that does not exactly make the ladies swoon.

I'm not good at making friends, I'm socially awkward and I talk through a puppet. Sure I sit with people at school and they are decent to me but I can tell that they don't really want me there. I'm a wallflower. I don't belong.

After another day of hell I returned home, kicking my car as I exited it, I cursed slightly. Everything I owned was a piece of crap. Opening the door to the place I called home, I shouted for my mom. I waited and as usual their was no response. She is never around, she was never a great mother too me, she blamed me for all of her problems, so if I was being honest... I was happier when she was not around. She is always at her boyfriends or a bar so I basically live alone. My father left us when I turned five and I don't see much of him, I don't want to see him anyway. He is too busy with his new wife and son.

Every night is the same routine, I do the same thing: eat, homework, wallow in self-pity then bed. That why I was so surprise when my phone alerted me to in an incoming text. I almost dropped the phone in shock. I, Robbie Shapiro had been invited to a house party. Had they made a mistake? Accidentally invited the wrong Robbie?

Listing the pros and cons would make no difference, what would I have to lose by going? Springing into action I ran into my bedroom and changed into my nicest outfit then came the difficult part: do I bring Rex? He's a part of me and I desperately need him to talk. But I can't say that he has helped me become popular. Giving him a pitiful look, that was replied with his usual blank emotionless expression, I darted out the door and jumped into the car.

The life of popular, charismatic Robert Shapiro begins tonight.


	2. Crash Into Me

Cat POV

Okay it is safe to say that I messed up. My plan was simple: sneak out of my house, get wig and contacts and find something fun to do. I jumped into a taxi and headed for the centre of town. This was the most alive I had felt in ages. It was completely exhilarating. Walking into the costume store I donned a blonde wig to cover my magenta hair and some blue eye contacts. Looking at my reflection I barely recognised myself, I felt lighter. I paid the young cashier a bit extra too because she recognised me. She promised me that she wouldn't talk and I signed an autograph and promised tickets to my next show. It was a small price to pay to avoid being tailed by the paparazzi especially because I was now on foot.

I now had to find somewhere to go, where their would be normal teens. Unfortunately because of my life of being escorted everywhere I took to many wrong turns and found myself in a deserted street. Panicking slightly, I reached for my phone to surrender and go home when I heard a group of giggling girls behind me their voices where loud and slurred as they ranted on about this "huge party at 1475 Woods Lane" the girls seemed to also be a bit inebriated, so something told me that this party could potentially be a lot of fun. Trying to follow them I crossed the road, but I didn't think to look (please my manager hired people to look for me!)

I looked just in time to see a car hurtling towards me. I screamed ready for the impact that would certainly kill me, when a figure shot out of nowhere and pulled me aside, I fell to the ground and my head collided with the ground. My vision began to blur as darkness took me. The last thing that I remember was being shook and pleaded to stay awake by a boy with dark, curly hair.

Robbie POV

Oh God, Oh shit. Why didn't I stay at home? I just had to attend the party where I obviously was not meant to be. I mean seriously everywhere I go I just stick out. Plus I was the punch line for every joke made at that party and then I was the punch bag for every single douche jock at that party.

God I'm so stupid, thinking that my life would change tonight that I would be any different from what I am at this moment: A freak. I left the party early not wanting to put myself through the pain any longer and I walked down the dimly lit street in search of my car and then I heard it: a clear high scream.

I whipped my head up and saw a girl standing in the middle of the street. She was staring at the car that was coming racing towards her. I don't know what made me do, run for her, protect her when my brain was screaming that it was illogical. But I felt drawn to this girl, that this was the reason I was here at this moment, to save her. I ran out and hand wove into hers, then I pulled her into my body and we fell.

She missed the car by a mere inch.

Grinning at what I had just accomplished I turned to her and my face paled. She had landed head first and was injured. I turned her over and held her in my arms, she was unknown to me, I had never met her before. She was youthful with long blonde hair and blue eyes that looked distant and tired. She gazed directly at me then her eyes fluttered and shut. I called out to her willing her to wake up but it was useless, she had passed out in my arms.

I looked around for help but the street was abandoned of life, even the car that caused this had driven off into the night...Scumbag. Taking her in my arms I carried her to my car and put her onto the back seat. Pulling out my phone I reluctantly dialled a number that could help me.

"Dad, yeah it's me, listen I need your help, I was at a party and there's this girl and—no dad not like that! She needs your help, she was almost hit by car and she isn't responding and I don't know what to do! Okay I'll meet you there."

The next hour was insane. She was placed on my bed by my father, and she was examined by him. I suppose at this moment I should be grateful to him for being a doctor and saving this girl's life. But it does not change the fact that he left me and mom with nothing and now I'm subjected to this life while he lives it up with his wife and kids. His new family.

"Rob are you listening to me?" I snapped back into reality, "look she is fine she just fainted from the shock, she needs to sleep it off." I nodded curtly not wanted to give him any satisfaction. "Right so I'm going to go, look just make sure she eats something when she wakes up and rests for the day."

"Well if that's all then you don't need to stay here any longer. You can get back to your family" He gave me a pained look and I felt slightly bad. Sighing he picked up his case and replied, "Someday Robert I would like us to have a real relationship again." Yeah fat chance dad.

And now I am left alone in this house with a girl. Firstly let's take a moment here; there is a real girl in my bed. Alive and breathing. The only problem is I know nothing about her. She is a complete enigma. I entered my room to collect my things and I noticed something, the girl with blonde hair... was really a redhead?


	3. Boy Meets Girl

**Okay i got my first review almost instantly and I'm so happy you liked it! and I'm sorry I didn't read it before I put the second chapter up! But your idea was brill! I still hope you enjoyed what I did with it. :D**  
**Anyway on with my story! (really should be revising) So should it be in POV do you think? I'll try it and see what I think of it.**

Cat POV

I had so many thoughts racing through my head when I woke up. Placing my hand on the back of head I winced, that was a nasty bump. It could have been worse though, I could have broken my a bone, how would I explain that to my manager?

But that moment of relief was then clouded by a feeling of unease. Peering around the foreign room I felt my heart as it began to race. Where the hell was I!? And why is there a puppet staring at me?Jumping out of the bed I inspected the room, it was a boy's room definitely.. it was genetic blue and smelt of aftershave and cologne. I tried to remember what had happened the night before, any clue that would tell me where I was.

I could remember bright lights, the honk of a horn, tumbling to the ground and then.. Nothing. Cautiously walking over to the door, I opened it and peeked out. I honestly had no idea where I was.

I heard someone shout, "Hey you're awake!"

I gave out a high squeak and slammed the door shut, firmly pressing down on it as he tried to open it.

I tried to make my voice intimidating."Get away from me stranger! I'm warning you! I... I have a puppet and he is really feisty!"

I heard a low chuckle, his voice was low and friendly, "You mean Rex, nah he's powerless and also you happen to be in my room. You do owe me seeing as I rescued you."

I gasped suddenly remembering how a boy pulled me away from being pulverized by that car.. This was him.

Clearing my throat I replied,"Well thank you, but I don't know anything about you and—" I then caught my reflection and my stomach twisted. My hair is red.. Where was my wig? Had he seen my hair, did he recognize me?

"Look please let me come in, I want to check if your head is all right, you had a pretty nasty fall." His voice was calm and soothing.

Well I can't hide in here forever.

"Just one minute I'm not decent" I stuttered back at to him.

I scrambled for my wig and stuck it on and called out for him to come in. He was surprisingly young and tall, with glasses and a wonky, endearing smile. Then he looked nervous and uncomfortable all of sudden. He blushed crimson and turned away, "Em. You're still not decent" What? I then looked down at my clothes. Top and.. I was only in my pants?! What happened to my skirt?

Shrieking in embarrassment I tried to pull my top down to cover myself up. He apologized and fumbled around his closet as I looked for my skirt. He turned quickly and extended his arm, just as I turned to face him, his elbow collided with my nose.

Robbie POV

Smooth Robbie, first time you are alone with a girl what do you do, you punch her in the nose.

Let me explain! She was under-dressed and I was searching from some of my older bottoms for her to wear and when I went to hand them to her I.. Hit her. God I'm such an embarrassment.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Panicking I plugged her now bleeding nose with my bottoms. She was in the middle of saying that she was fine and basically.. I had put a sock in her mouth. She raised one eyebrow skeptically as I rambled on.

Finally after I had made a big enough I stuttered, "I made you breakfast" and bolted out of the room.

Cat POV

So that was the boy who rescued me, well he was certainly... interesting. When my nose had stopped bleeding I left the bedroom, with my skirt securely on and entered the kitchen. It was unlike my house: small, cramped and crumbling: it was prefect, it looked lived in. I toyed with my phone in my hands, worried to check it.

Would they have noticed I was gone yet? It was still early and I didn't have anything really planned for today, I think. God I have a person who tells me when I have things to do!

The boy was with me in the kitchen, staring at me with great interest. Making the first move, I extended my hand, "We haven't been properly introduced, "Hi I'm Cathy, thank you for saving my life."

Smiling warmly at me he accepted my handshake, "Robbie, call us even for me almost breaking your nose."


	4. Smells Like Teen Rebellion

Cat POV

Okay I know I lied about my name, but what if he guesses my identity! I need to be sure that this boy is not going to sell me out for fame. I can see the headlines already, "Boy saves damsel star from death, the hero of the hour Robbie Shapiro" and I can't risk it, my publicist would hate it.

I'm getting increasingly more worried as I watch the minutes pass on the clock. They are going to find out I'm gone soon enough. I have to think of something.

"Em, Robbie can I use your bathroom please?" Nodding he pointed to the door to on the opposite side of his room. I smiled politely at him and dashed into the bathroom. I looked at my phone, oh God 50 messages all from my manager. Plucking up the courage I dialed her number she picked up on the first ring:

"Kitty! Where are you dearest, I have everyone out looking for you!" this was a surprising response, " Oh Angie, you are leaving, well goodbye my lovely, I will talk to you later." Then her tone instantly changed "Listen you idiotic red-headed nuisance, I need you back here now you now the press will have a field day if they find you, you have a duty to me, you are in my care and if I say you're working, you're working."

I suddenly realised that I had the upper hand here, I was the one who made her money, she needed me. That is why she is so desperate to keep me around.

"Look Anna, I'm not coming back today, you are going to ring all of my appointments and inform them that I am too unwell to attend, and that we will reschedule and that my fans will be fully refunded. I'm going out today to be a normal teenager and hang out with some friends—"

I was cut off again by that shrill smug laugh "you haven't got friends Caterina, why do you think you haven't had time for relationships. I'm all you have."

"Yes I do have friends, in fact I'm with a friend now." Before she could respond I ended the call and sat on the edge of the bath, trying to compose myself before facing Robbie. Then I opened the door and sweetly called out, "Hey, Robbie.. I'm free today; do you want to show me around Hollywood?"

Robbie POV

I choked on my coffee, how cliché is that? But let's be serious, I, nerd Robbie Shapiro would have never imagined there would be a pretty girl standing in my living room asking to spend the day with me. She giggled at my response and coyly said, "So is that a yes?"

Trying to now act confident, I shrugged and simply said, "Yeah, cool" and of course at that minute my voice cracked which caused her to laugh more. Maybe she likes a boy whose a comedian? I then excused myself and went into my room to freshen up. After changing my clothes and trying to flatten my jewfro (to no avail) I instinctively went and picked up Rex.

Arriving back into the living area I saw that Cathy was watching the television. She was staring at a girl on the screen, who was on stage and belting out a song. Before I could get a good look Cathy saw me and turned off the television quickly. She smiled warmly at me and then looked at Rex.

"Is this the infamous Rex" she said gleefully.

Rex turned to face her ,"Hey pretty lady, shall we talk or continue flirting from a distance?" she seemed taken aback by Rex's abruptness and I scolded him for his rudeness.

I thought this would have made the moment tense, but to my surprise, she closed the distance between us and suggestively said, "Robbie, how about we don't take Rex with us because you know two's company..."

Oh My God. She hates the puppet; she wants to hang out with just me... I knew I bought him for a reason! When he talks to girls he makes me look like a charming gentleman. He is the ultimate wingman.

"Yeah sure"

I threw Rex on to the sofa and left him as Cathy grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my house, laughing as she did so. I'll apologise to Rex later, right now it's time for my day with the most intriguing girl I have ever met.

**Reviews are always read and appreciated :)**


	5. Lets Go Get Away

**5 chapters in one day, as always reviews are welcome. I'm still not sure what path this story is going to take so it's as exciting for me as it is for you! Love 3 xx**

Robbie POV

Cathy was unlike anyone I had ever met before. She was vibrant, funny, sweet... But I couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something. We were driving around in my beat up car and she was in complete awe of it... I honestly have no idea why.

"So let me get this straight, you bought this second hand and you tried to fix it yourself.. that is so cool!" she bounced up and down on the seat excitedly.

"Em yeah, well we can't afford new cars or anything.. I take it you are from a rich family then?"

"Well.. Yeah we have a bit of money.. Not a lot though."

It was getting really warm so I pulled the car over to take down the hood of my car, whilst doing so I called out to Cathy, "So what do you want to do?" she smiled up at me and replied,

"I don't know. What do normal teenagers do?"

Normal? What does she mean by that, "Well we could hang out at the beach it's a great day. We could go to the store and get you a swimsuit or something..." God Robbie she's going to think you are a pervert or something.

Whether it was ignorance or she was just being polite she grinned and cheered, "Well let's go then!"

Cat POV

My excitement wore off when I realised that driving at full speed with the top down was a bad idea for my cover up. The problem being that my wig was about to fly off of my head! Then what would I say, " Got you! I really have red hair?" That would make me seem normal. I had to hold it down and I think Robbie was suspicious as he kept asking what was I doing?

I replied that I didn't want my hair to get frizzy. I think he bought it. We entered the shop and I spent ages picking out the right bikini. I found one that I loved. It was old-fashioned circa 1960's and it had polka dots on it, Robbie insisted that he paid. He is so kind and generous. From spending time with him I think that he is somewhat of an outcast. But I'm an outcast too and besides for today at least, he is my outcast.

We headed out to Venice beach and on the way there Robbie was singing along to the radio and doing impressions and he was actually really good at it. He was really quite cute when you got past the insecure, nervous side of him. Then one of my songs came on and Robbie turned it up, after stating that it was one of his guilty pleasures. I smiled over at him and laughed to myself, I sang one line of it and he turned to me and said that I do an amazing impersonation of her. Oh Robbie, if only you knew who you were really with.

Robbie POV

I still haven't asked Cathy why she is wearing a wig. Maybe it's something perfectly innocent like she hates the colour red and she wants to dye it. Or maybe it's something a hell of a lot more sinister, like she is a wanted serial killer. But she seems far too sweet for anything like that.

When we reached the beach she hopped out of the car and sprinted towards the golden sand. I laughed as I watched her run, she was like a child, carrying her spade and bucket (that she insisted she would buy as she had never built a sand castle before. I ended up buying it because, you know this is a date right?) I jogged over to her where she was busy creating a kingdom of castles.

I watched her as she sculpted, her eyes dancing with joy. "Hey Rob, what do you think?" I instantly said the first word that came into my head.

"Beautiful"

Which you know would have worked had I have not been staring start at her. Her cheeks went rosy and she looked away.

"Dude, is that Robbie Shapiro?"

Shit.

Cat POV

I watched Robbie's facial expression change to pure fear. His lips quivered as he said, "Shit it's Brad and James with their crew" I gave Robbie a perplexed look then followed his eye line to 5 boys who were confidently striding over to us. They looked like stereotypical jocks: toned, tanned, tall and cocky. I mean sure they were obviously handsome, but there was something about them that I didn't like.

"Hey queerbag Shapiro!" Robbie stood to meet them, "Hey Brad I—"

"What the hell do you think you are doing here and..Whoa who is that?"

Thinking on my feet, I stood up and turned to face them, "Hi, how are you?" I batted my eyelashes and trailed my eyes up and down his body. He grinned cockily, took my hand and leant down to kiss it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Robbie, he looked crestfallen, like I actually liked this thug.

Slipping my hand out of his i said, "I'm sorry but I only receive kisses from my boyfriend."

He looked shocked and his friends sniggered, clearly he doesn't get turned down a lot.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

I looked over at Robbie and took his hand, "Why Robbie of course, he is far more manly than you and he makes me laugh" for added effect I then kissed his cheek. This caught him by complete surprise and he made a small yelp noise.

The look on all of their faces was priceless.

"But you're too hot for Shapiro" They all laughed at this.

"I don't think so, but I know that you are far too hideous to be with me. Now if you'll excuse us you are ruining our date."

And with that I pulled Robbie away taking his arm and putting it around my waist as we walked away to the opposite side of the beach.

Robbie POV

Cathy was amazing. She defended me in front of all the thugs in school and she kissed my cheek. She didn't even complain about my sweaty palms. Looking to cool down I asked her, "Hey do you want to into the water?" She nodded and we raced into the water. She looked carefree and full of energy as she splashed about spraying water in my face and pulling me under the water. She then looked at me as if she was about to say something we were both taken under by a huge wave and I resurfaced first.

Panicked I looked around in search of her, I then saw the wig, floating about the water, she then popped up giggling and said, "Whoa, this is the most fun I've had in years Rob-" her voice trailed off as she saw me holding her wig.

"So now do you want to tell me why you wear a wig?"


	6. The Bonds That Tie Us

**I'm actually addicted to writing this. Comments are welcome :)**

Cat POV

Oh crap, why was I so careless. Stammering I grabbed the wig and rushed out of the water, I heard him calling after me and I stopped, I had to think of a reason, but could I stand lying again? Especially to Robbie, he is one of only people I have ever met who seem so genuine. Not at all like my manager who believes in faking it to make it. But I have to lie to protect him and ensure that I don't get caught. I only have one day of freedom, why spoil it?

He caught up to me and grabbed my arm, bracing myself I turned to face him "Look Robbie, I am Cathy it's true. I swear it is! But I wasn't suppose to go out because my mum and dad are super rich and have bodyguards and I just wanted to see what it was like. Being normal" I could feel my eyes brimming over with tears and my voice wobbled slightly.

He looked at me through confused eyes "I still don't get it, I mean you look so familiar—"

"Look I know I lied but please can we just enjoy the rest of the day, I like spending time with you Robbie you're a good friend to me now."

Robbie POV

Ah there it was: friend. Of course it could not have been anything more, it's just that kiss, even though it was on the cheek... I just thought that it meant something more. I certainly felt something it was small but it was there, but I guess she didn't.

But Cathy did stick up for me and it's not like I have a line of friends waiting to take her place. Plus there is also the fact that so much has happened from the moment I met here, she seems attracted to danger, or it is attracted to her. "Okay Cathy what else do you want to do." She did this cute pouty face as she thought of her next adventure. Then grinning she looked at me and stated:

"Robbie I want to go to real American house party"

Great.

Cat POV

Of course I wanted to go to one, I am now 17, and I have never been to one. I mean I attempted to, last night and failed miserably. This is on my teenage bucket list: things I want to do before I turn 21. Robbie, however looked uncertainly at me.

"I don't know I mean you had that bump to the head and maybe it's too soon."

"Robbie I only have one night of freedom and I want to spend it with you" I closed the gap between us and hugged him tightly. He whispered something that I didn't catch. Then he nodded and said, "Right lets find a party to attend."

Robbie POV

Okay this could be difficult. I mean I'm not exactly popular, how will I find out where there is a party? I had an idea but I didn't like it. Groaning I turned to Cathy and said, "Look Cathy there's—" she then cut me off.

"Cat, call me Cat. I like the nickname, I think it's cute."

"Okay then Cat, we have to go back and talk to Brad, he's in with all the popular kids at Hollywood Arts and he knows who will be having a party tonight."

She nodded then grabbed my hand, I looked down at our entwined hands, raising my eyebrows I then looked at her. Smiling she innocently stated, "Well we have to look the part don't we"

Walking back over to Brad was like a march of death, I was walking to a beating when I could just run and hide. As we approached him I gripped Cat's hand tighter and she made soothing circles around the back of hands with her thumb. She gave me an encouraging smiles as I called out, "Yo, Brad can I have a word eh homie?"

Cat went up on her tip-toes and whispered into my ear, "tone it down and sound more confident, you're the one with a pretty girl holding your hand, not him."Her breath tickled my ear and I nodded as I squared my shoulders to seem more built, though compared to Brad I was a pathetic twig.

"What Shapiro?"

"Me and my girlfriend want to know if there are any party happening tonight? It's her last night here and we want to make it memorable"

He grinned as he retorted with, "Ahh I get it now, you ordered her for the day, she is one of those can't make it in Hollywood actresses" there was a chorus of laughter to support that petty joke.

To say Cat was angry was an understatement, she was literally shaking with rage.

Before I could even register what had happened she pounced on me and brought her lips to mine. Everything slowed, Cat wrapped her arms around me for support because she was off the ground and I held her in my arms, her tongue traced my top lip asking for entrance which I granted. It seemed so unbelievably right. Our mouth moulded together and moved in time with each. After what seemed like an eternity Cat broke the kiss and jumped off me. I was left gasping for air, trying to remember my name.

Okay this girl is definitely giving me mixed signals.

She then walked up to Brad, stared him down and spat out, "So where's the party?"

Brad's eyes were practically popping out of his sockets. "Tori Vega's 9pm"

She grinned victoriously, "text Robbie the address and maybe we'll see you there."

Cat POV

"Come on you! I need to get an outfit for this party and you do to.. Robbie" he seemed to be in a state of complete shock. Giggling I slapped him on the arm and he was back to reality.

"that was whoa, I mean.."

I left him speechless. Robbie is so funny without even trying. I'm not sure why I kissed him, I mean yes I was making a point to Brad but I did I prove it by kissing Robbie... Or did I just want to kiss Robbie?

Was it fair to him? I mean after tonight, I leave his life forever.

I need to make this a night Robbie will never forget.


	7. I Love This Little Party Girl

Robbie POV

Shopping in Hollywood is awful. The shops were overpriced and the people are fake. It almost always full of tourists. But Cat is determined to not let this get to her. It was almost like she thrived in a crowd. She even stated she has never, "been able to go unnoticed in a crowd before" she ran into the first store she saw with dresses. I followed faithfully as she gasped and trailed her fingers over the fine material.

Everything that she does was interesting. It was as if she lived in this bubble and this was the first time that she has ever experienced everything. She kept holding up dresses and comparing them to her skin tone. She settled on a pale pink dress, with no straps and a skirt that bounced out, she accessorized this with nude heels and a ribbon in her faux blonde hair. I couldn't help but think she would have looked far more beautiful with the wig off. But I didn't dare say it. She went to try them on and I waited patiently.

So this is what it was like to be one of those boyfriends who go shopping... not that I am her boyfriend but you know, I can relate. She opened the curtain and stepped out. Even the assistants gushed at how... incredibly stunning she was. She seemed to shine. She laughed and twirled then skipped over to me.

"So what do you think"

I had no words. I stood there like an idiot as my mouth opened and closed like a fish. Thankfully the cashier saved me. "You look great honey, and I'm certain he agrees"

She turned to her and smiled warmly, "Hey my friend here needs some clothes too, it's a big night for us."

This brought me back. I had to buy clothes? No way, this was far too expensive. I tried to disagree but I was ushered away and measured for clothes. Then being pushed into a changing room with a handful of clothes. All the while Cat looked on and laughed and again I couldn't help thinking how she looked so beautiful when she laughed.

Cat POV

I had to get rid of Robbie, I need to go over to the costume shop again. My damn contacts where starting to dissolve. She told me this would happen, but I didn't think that I would need them for this long. Paying for my dress, I kept it on and I saw Robbie's jacket lying there. I put it on hastily as I hurried over to the shop. I didn't have much time. I went into the shop and the same girl was that working last night was there. Needless to say she flipped the lid again.

"Ohmygoodness! It's you again, why are you back?!" I hushed her and informed her that I needed more contacts. She gave me a look and said, "well there is a problem with that.. We are out of blue contacts. I sold you the last ones."

I replied quickly and desperately "Is there anywhere else I can get them?"

"No I don't think so, I'm so sorry about this" she glanced around anxiously and said, "look I can only see specks of brown, they should last until then end of the night."

Okay until the end of the night.. That could work.

I thanked her and left the shop, I needed to get back before Robbie realised I was gone. This was a complete nightmare, should I tell him the truth? I have only known him for a day, but I feel closer to him than with anyone. I brushed this thought off. He wouldn't understand no one would. I mean why would I run from a life of fame and fortune. I entered the shop and slapped a smile on my face, just in time it seemed too because Robbie exited the changing room.

"oh god I look like an idiot. Look at my hair and these clothes." He said as stood in front of the mirror and scrutinized his appearance

I stared at him and the cashier's again laughed. Robbie looked.. Hot. Obviously in a nerdy kind of way, but he looked more confident. The sort of guy you would want to take home to your parents because they could see that he would be a decent guy. Blinking in a vain attempt to regain composure I walked over to him and ruffled his styled hair.

"Why I do believe you will be getting all of the girls tonight" he gave me a kind of half-smile which I didn't understand because I meant that as a compliment.

After some food Robbie and I headed to the party at Vega's. Brad had texted us the address and we were about to find out if it was a fake or not. We were not disappointed, there was a full on rager happening. Teenagers where everywhere: in the pool, on the balcony, dancing in the living room and even drinking in the kitchen. We slipped in unnoticed, that is until I heard some teens call out Robbie's name.

I turned and saw 3 teens walking over to use, one was a Goth girl with piercing blue eyes, she was holding hands with a boy who was cute but clearly only had eyes for her. Finally there was another boy who came over and slapped Robbie endearingly on the back.

"Hey André, nah i wasn't going to come you know party aren't really my thing, but my new friend Cat wanted to come so i thought, why not."

We chatted with them for a while they were all really nice, I really don't know where Robbie got this idea that he was unpopular, these guys were laughing at everything he said. Maybe it was Rex, maybe he blocked him from being the real Robbie... or maybe it was the punch that he was drinking..it definitely had an extra kick in it.

Robbie POV

I owe all of this to Cat. I have never felt so comfortable in the presence of others and here I am, at a popular party and no one has punched me or taunted me yet. Even Jade, Beck and André (the guys I eat lunch with) are speaking to me. We never really got along I mean I just needed somewhere to sit at lunch but they are actually really cool guys.

Beck called out that we were going to play drinking games, Cat in full party mode quickly accepted the challenge and we all sat in a circle playing "I never".

Well this is going to get very interesting.

Cat POV

"I have never kissed someone"

Everyone drank, that was an easy one! Then Beck turn to Robbie," Awh no way man, when did that happen" he slapped him on the back in congratulations.

Robbie nonchalantly replied, "ah it was early today, not a big deal."

I instantly felt immensely guilty. I was sweet Robbie's first kiss and I didn't even mean it. I was acting, I took it from him and it should have been special. Brad was right, I am practically bought.. I owed Robbie because he saved my life"

Jade then piped in with, I have never kissed a celebrity"

I drank and a few others, there was then questions of who I kissed, I replied with Matt Bennett. Bad move as this was followed with, "oh he dated that singer, what's her name oh C-" I quickly demanded the next question, thinking that Robbie should have drank too. This continued for a while and then we moved on to ring of fire and by the end of this we were all pretty buzzed. This was the best that I had ever felt.

I went and danced with Jade on the assumed dance floor i.e the living room. I turned to find Robbie to see him dancing with a girl with long brown hair. She was insanely pretty, skinny and tall. I then felt something in the pit of my stomach, it was like a churning. I assumed it was just the drink and told Jade I was going to get some air. This could have been my life, everything would have been less complicated if I had of just waited to become a star. Sighing I looked at my phone and saw a new text. Opening it I saw a text from an unknown number. Horror washed over me as the phone crashed to the ground.

"We know who you are and we are watching you."

* * *

**Yeah I know Matt Bennett, first name that came into my head.**  
**Also I know contacts can't do this but for the purpose of my story I needed them too.**  
**as always read/review :D**


	8. Just For Tonight

Cat POV

I picked up my phone and rejoined the crowd, hoping to get lost in it. Was this someones idea of a sick joke? How could they possibly know? I've been careful all day and even Robbie isn't suspicious of my lies. Shaking my head slightly I tried to convince myself that this was just Anna trying to scare me into running back into her arms. I sought out Robbie, diving through the crowds, I pushed back a couple of hormone ridden boys who kept trying to dance with me. Finally spotting him, I felt my stomach heave, as if I had swallowed a thousand of little worms, they were making my stomach wriggle. He was still dancing with that girl, and rather provocatively at that.

Jade came up behind me and frowned, following my eye line, she snorted loudly, "That's the host Vega, she's a bit of a skank. She tries to get with all the boys, even Beck"

My eyes trained on the dancing pair, I non-nonchalantly replied, "Why would I care? Robbie's single, he can do what he wants."

"You know why"

With that she was gone like a ghostly presence, leaving me with my feeling of unease. Striding over to the kitchen I got another drink and gulped it down, it burned my throat but it gave me the confidence that I needed. Slamming the cup back down onto the counter I weaved my way over to the couple. Tapping Tori's shoulder, she turned around, whipping her hair in my face as she did so. Smiling at her I sweetly I said, "Excuse me but I need Robbie for a minute."

I pulled him towards me and dragged him towards the hall, "Cat, what are you doing, I was just dancing with Tori, she's really hot right." His slurred words indicated that he almost as drunk as I was. I felt suddenly territorial, a little inferno raging inside of me; Robbie shouldn't think other girl's are hot. For some reason it offended me.

"Look Robbie, I want you to take me back to your place, I'm not ready to go home yet." he smiled back at me lazily, if I wasn't so angry at him, it would have been cute.

"Alright, let's get a cab."

I reread the text over and over in the cab, whose "we". I didn't meet anyone today apart from Robbie and his friends. But the only time I set my phone down was at here so it must have been someone. But who, there was so many people that I couldn't even remember and I can't just go accusing all of them. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice Robbie was asleep until his head fell into my lap, brushing the hair out of his face, I rested my hand against his forehead. He looked so young when he was asleep, so innocent and content.

Why couldn't I be more like Robbie?

When we reached his house, I woke him up and groggily said, "Cat, please pay."

Rolling my eyes I chucked a 10 over to the driver and thanked him as I heaved Robbie out of the car. Drunk Robbie is so helpless. Guiding Robbie into the house I set down my bag and took off my shoes at the door, then I called out for him. There was one more thing I wanted to take off of my list before I return to my old life... and besides, I did promise Robbie the best night ever.

Robbie POV

I swear Cat is a godsend, she was sent to help me gain a social life. I heard her call out my name and I turned to face her, well spinning helplessly, I faced her. She looked almost sad, as if she was on the verge of tears. She came over to me and outstretched her arms for a hug. Accepted her hug, the scent of wildflowers filling my nostrils, I lifted her off her feet. Making direct eye contact, I stared into her deep brown eyes, relishing at how pretty they seemed when they hit the light. But even in my intoxicated state an alarm bells were sounding... Cat didn't have brown eyes. It has to be from the dim lighting. I was about to comment on them, the question about to leave my lips when she gave me a deep kiss. In that second I forgot everything I was about to say, this girl confused me more than anything and yet, I wanted to know more about her, she was completely intoxicating, better than any liquor on the market.

Breaking the kiss, she bit her lip as she softly said, "There, you're first real kiss because this time I meant it."

I grinned before kissing her back feverishly this time, I couldn't seem to control my actions. Cat wrapped her slender legs around my waist as I clamped my hands around them for support. I silently thanked God that she was petite or else I would have dropped her, I mean it's not as if I'm muscular. It would have been a serious mood killer. The situation then became very heated. We crashed into the wall behind us and Cat broke the kiss, breathing heavily as both tried to catch our breath.

I still don't understand how I found myself in this situation with the most incredible girl in my arms. But I couldn't help but feel that there was something about Cat and I that made sense. Our chemistry was undeniable and I was drawn to her from the moment I saw her standing helpless in the middle of the road: like a moth to a flame.

Kissing down the nape of Cat's neck I smiled slightly as she let out an adorable small gasp before she breathily asked "Robbie, do you want to maybe.."

I instantly stopped. Was she asking what I thought she was?

"Are you sure?" It's not as if I was going to force her into anything she didn't want to do. I may be drunk but I still have morals.

"Yes I want my first time to be with you, Robbie I- I trust you" and with that I carried her into my room, she giggled as I dropped her on to the bed and shuffled over to shut the door.

* * *

**Yeah it's a bit shorter than the rest of the chapters, but i have big plans for the next one! Also come on you got Cabbie Action ;)**

**read/review**


	9. The Goodbye Girl

Cat POV

Was it weird that I watched Robbie as he slept? All night I had been battling with my thoughts, sleep just would not come naturally to me like it had obviously come to my drunk partner. It seemed that my mind was too awake from all of this surreal drama that I was finding it difficult to fall asleep, so when the clock hit four am, I had given up. This had resulted in watching Robbie. I found it soothing to listen to his steady breathing and watch the rise and fall of this stomach. He was the epitome of perfection, well at least to me he was.

If only I could pause this moment and live in forever. Last night was so prefect, more than anything I could have imagined. Robbie was so gentle and comforting, promising me that he would take it slow and I would feel no pain and it felt nice to just be in arms while he drifted off to sleep.

The drinking had let my mouth become hoarse and dry, which is never a good thing, especially when you a singer. So I crept out of the bed and into the living room for some water. My feet felt cool against the tiles as I wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. It was cool and refreshing as it gulped it down. As I began to fill the glass again my attention was then drawn to my phone that I had left in my bag, it was bleeping again uncontrollably. The shock of the bleep cause my attention to wain from the water and I sent the glass overflowing all over myself. Squealing in surprise I shut off the water quickly and stared at my bag in horror.

Was this my crazed stalker again? I knew this couldn't last, this is the calm before the storm.

I reread my new text over and over.

_"Have fun last night? I know where you are and I'll be here in an hour. If you don't want your identity to be made public you will wait and you will answer the door when I arrive. Don't wake Shapiro, or I will tell everyone you're Cat Valentine."_

It doesn't seem like I have an option.

I feel so violated, I'm being threatened and there isn't much I can do about it.

Before I met my fate, I went and had a shower, let the hot water wash away all of the evidence of the day before, the sand on my toes, the product in my hair, the beer and the faint smell of Robbie. I didn't want to lose that last one. Jumping out of the shower, I put on the clothes that I first met Robbie in. So much has happened since then, it seems more like months than a night. I crept over to the Robbie's bedroom door to check on him: still sound asleep. Thank god the drink was acting as a sedative.

Then I heard the sudden knock on the door, I was stuck on the spot, too afraid to move.

"It's open" I tried to not let them hear the wobble in my voice. I had to be strong, for myself and for Robbie.

He stepped into the house and my eyes met my intruder.

"You"

All the air had been sucked out of the room, I felt dizzy.

"Brad.. I don't understand. Why would you do this to me?"

He strode past me and threw himself onto the sofa on top of Rex, he regarded him then threw him to the side.

"Because Caterina I believe in hierarchy, I don't like change."

"Brad, get out these are just empty threats. I'm not afraid of you." There was truth behind these words, what evidence did he have that I am really her.

"Oh Cat, you know for a pretty girl, you are a airhead. Myself and my boys have been tailing you and Robbie since you left that beach. We saw you go into that costume shop and exit. But I knew that it was you for sure when I stole your phone and checked your contacts and messages. We took photos as evidence too. we have a lovely selection see for yourself."

He chucked his phone over to me and I looked down. Oh god. Me at the beach kissing Robbie, me exiting the costume store looking frazzled, at the party dancing with jade and me drinking.

"Please Brad." My voice was coloured with desperation, "Please don't let these get out, it would ruin me!"

"Yes Cat you have a duty to your fans don't you?" He smiled cockily, clearly enjoying this moment, "You are their role model, what would they think of this. The great, innocent Cat Valentine drinking excessively at the tender age of 17. Oh and this photo is my favourite. You in the arms of Shapiro before you turned the lights out and did the nasty."

I felt the tears pooling in my eyes. That pervert. Of course I couldn't be a normal teenager, I can't get away with the things that they can and all because I'm famous. This life has a dark side.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with change?"

He gave me a look of disdain then nodded towards the bedroom door, "Shapiro that's why, you were changing him. He was going to become popular with your help and I can't have that. He needs to remember his place."

"You are sick. that's what this is about! You want to ruin my career to stay the coolest at Hollywood Arts. There is life after high school you know Brad. Robbie will be going places without my help. He has talent. The same can't be said for you, you would be lucky if you got a job as a store clerk."

Brad laughed bitterly, "Sure babe, you know what they say, high school will be the best days of my life, and I intend to stay on top. So you will leave now. I'll take you home to make sure that you don't go back on your word of ever contacting Robbie again and that will be that."

So there it was, my defeat. Nodding I walked into Robbie's room to collect my things, glancing back at Brad who was momentarily distracted, I quickly scribbled down a goodbye note. I couldn't leave him with nothing, it was horrible enough that I had to leave him at all. He could have been a great friend to me, the same way I could have been for him. I left it beside his dresser to be sure that he would find it. I gazed down at the boy who was snoring lightly on his bed, his hand where my body had previously been lying. I felt numb as I leant down to give him one last kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry Robbie"

Closing his bedroom door, with a final snap. I stood beside Brad, my eyes stung with tears, "Let's go."

Nodding slightly he opened the door and smiled, "Don't cry princess. He's just a nobody."

Pointing my chin up defiantly I stalked past Brad, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of him knowing that he beat me, even though it was blatantly obvious. Getting in to the passenger seat of his car, I watched as he drove me away, Robbie's house dissolving the further away I got.

Sighing deeply I slumped back in my chair, I had walked out of his life forever.

* * *

**:( sad times.**

**Thank you to my faithful readers.**

**Read/Review!**

**So I know that I should continue ;)**


	10. Keep Moving Forward

Robbie POV

Disoriented. That was how I felt when I woke up that morning, it was as if someone had repeated bashed my head as I sat up, my vision seemed to wobble, taking my head to click that I was in my own room. My mouth felt unbearably dry as I tried to remember what had happened the night before, my tongue like sandpaper as it hit the roof of my mouth. I had no recollection of the events of last night, I remember this feeling of euphoria, dancing a lot of dancing. Nothing was coming back to me until I saw the empty spot beside me in the bed... Cat, she was here last night and we... Whoa.

"Cat, hey where are you?"

No response, the house was silent.

I waited and still nothing. It would be very like Cat to try to pull a prank, I would get out of bed and she would jump from behind the door and scream. Fumbling around for my glasses I felt something beneath my fingertips, a piece of paper. Even with my glasses not on I could tell the writing wasn't mine; it was far smaller and neater. My stomach dropped, my stomach pounded as the words swirled around the page. Finally I could make out the letter, it was a final goodbye.

_Dear Robbie,_  
_I hope one day you will forgive me, but I had to leave without saying a proper goodbye. I cannot tell you where I am going but I want you to know that you taught me so much in the one day I have known you. You are so kind and humble and I owe you my life, something that I can never begin to repay. You gave me the best day of my life and for that I am eternally grateful. I will never forget you but this is for the best. Please don't try to contact me, I don't want to be found._

_Forever yours,_

_Cat._

So that's that then.

Rage bubbled inside me as I crushed the letter in my hand. This girl completely used me and I was so deprived of attention that I let her, I shouldn't have let her, this is my fault. I am so weak, pathetic really. Everyone was right about me, I could not be anything different, change was not possible when you were a nerd like me. I was a toy that she got bored with and dumped. Then I did something that surprised even myself: I let out a laugh. I'm back where I started, no friends Robbie, the weird kid with a puppet. Cat was my first, I could have seen myself with her, I could see the life that we could of had together. But this letter was a clear indication that I had meant nothing to her.

It would have been better if I had never had met that red-haired girl, at least I would not know what it was like to see the possibilities of being a friend to someone other than a puppet, I was happier ignorant. Rubbing my eyes I glanced at the clock and groaned, 8am.

Just perfect, now it is time to go and spend a day with a group of people that despise me. Noticing Rex sitting on the chair I grabbed him and sighed.

"Right Rex back to the normal routine."

Cat POV

I feel horrid, the car ride was silent and I tried to choke back my tears, I would not cry in front of Brad, he was not worth my tears. I numbly gave him directions to my house and in a matter of minutes I was in front of the familiar drive that lead up to the house of terror. As he pulled into the drive, Brad stopped the car. His eyes trailed over my body as she smiled condescendingly at me.

"You know, I've never been with a celebrity before." he commented.

Taking my silence as a cue he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I tried to recoil but he left hand was clamped on my neck, securing his face on mine. I was too weak I couldn't push him off. His other hand was brushing up and down my arm, the sensation made me want to gag. His breath was repulsive, it reeked of stale cigarettes and drink. His lips we rough and cracked, not plush and soft like Robbie's. Biting down on his bottom lip, I gasped as he jumped back recoiling in pain.

"You're disgusting" and with that I spat in his face, jumped out of the car and sprinted up the drive.

Anna was so smug when I returned, upon seeing me she instantly pulled me into yet another bony hug, "My darling, did you enjoy your day off?" of course this was a façade. She ushered me into her office and sat me down in the chair opposite her desk. She loved this room, she had power in here and she was not afraid to use it. As soon as no one was in sight, the mask was removed and she turned vicious.

"Listen Caterina, if you ever defy me again, well I'll just have to send those lovely photos to the press. You know the ones that were kindly emailed to me from that delightful boy down at Hollywood Arts."

Clicking on her computer, she twisted the screen around and I saw, to my utter horror, all of the photos that marked my two day escape with Robbie.

"You... you were in on it" I asked, my eyes stuck on the photos.

"Why of course, my dear, you don't think that those simple-minded jocks could have thought of that all by themselves. Please they can barely tie their own shoe laces."

Betrayal, that is what I felt at that moment. I knew that Anna schemed but I never imagined that she could be this heartless.

"But you're my manager, why would you ruin me?"

She leaned over the table, making me feel small and helpless, "Cat, you need to wake up, this is a business. I need you here with me to make me money. And don't think about calling mummy and daddy to get me fired, or I will send them that precious photo of you and that boy, in that very compromising position." She then scolded me after seeing the cracks in my composure. I could never hide it from her.

"Oh don't get so upset. This isn't the end of the world Cat, look I know you want to date so I'm going to interview some potential boys for you to go out with, for you know publicity! See I'm not all bad."

"Robbie would have given me publicity!" I shrieked.

"The wrong kind Caterina. He is not right for you, he's too common." she spat out the last word with distaste, "Okay Cat, that is all."

I left the room quickly, I will allow no one to see me cry. It showed I was weak. Running past my guards I went up into my room and slammed the door. My room was just how I left it: cold and unwelcoming.

Then I broke down and wept. For the life that I had and the life I wished I had.

But mostly I wept for Robbie, the boy I hurt and who I could never be with.


	11. Since She Left Me

Robbie POV

Standing in front of the doors of Hollywood Arts, I felt the familiar clenching of my stomach as I willed my legs to walk into the school. Okay Shapiro you can do this, don't be a whimp. It's just school, you done it a million times. Just blend into the background like always.

"This can only go bad." the puppet commented as I burst in through the front doors.

"Shut up Rex." I hissed.

I was already late because of well, the night before. Vega was out of her mind to have a party last night, every student I passed was the same, walking around with shades on, moving as quickly as zombies. One of them banged their locker and the other all groaned. Shaking my head as I was ran past them I sighed, if this was the effects of alcohol, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to drink it. Arriving at Sikowitz's class; I didn't make it before the bell.

"Okay bound into the room, Robbie... that's stealth" Eurgh Rex, he always had to make a scene, fortunately people... laughed? Even Tori turned round and winked at me. No, get a grip Robbie, she must have something in her eyes.

Sikowitz smiled crazily at me and waved me up to the front of the class. "Okay Robbie now that you have decided to show up to my class, come up to front and partake in some role play!"

Sikowitz should know by now that I hate being the centre of attention, he has after all watched me blend for the past two years. Setting down Rex I went up and stood on the platform. I was then followed by Jade.

"Okay Robbie and Jade, you two are in a dysfunctional relationship and Jade you are leaving our young Shapiro here."

I winced at that, that really stung.

"Eh Sir, I'd rather no—"

"And act!" Okay, come on Robbie, this is not real life. You are only acting.

Jade turned to go, I grabbed her hand and got down on to my knees, "Jade please, you mean everything to me, I can change."

Jade then turned to face, her lip quivering, eyes downcast and shimmering, "It's not enough Robbie."

"No I promise I can make this work" I was begging at this point, I needed her to stay.

Jade prised her hand from mine and brought me to my feet. She kissed my forehead and walked away, then paused to give me one last look, "I hope one day you can forgive me."

"No.. No Cat wait!"

Only after I shouted that out did I realise the mistake I had made, the class looked bemused. All eyes were on me and I couldn't deal with it. So I did what I do best: I ran away.

I went to the asphalt café and ran up the stairs to where the students sometimes perform. I need some time alone. Collapsing on the cold stone floor, I stared up at the clouds in the sky. Obviously I had some repressed issues about Cat that I was not dealing with, it's too bad that I made it clear to the entire class.

"Hey Rob, you up there?"

Beck? Great yet another person who is going to make fun of me.

"What do you want Beck?" My tone was sharper than I intended, " Look I don't really want to talk about what just happened."

"Well Robbie the fact is that you're my friend and you have a problem so spill."

That surprised me, Beck considers me a friend? That made as much sense as Jade being nice.. something I would have to see to believe.

"I'm a friend of yours?"

Beck shrugged as he joined me on the ground, "Well, I'm mean sure. André, Jade and I weren't really sure about you, that is until we saw you at that party. I mean dude, you're really funny."

So maybe I do have something to thank Cat for, I mean she was the reason I was at that party after all.

"It's about Cat"

Beck smiled, "I kind of gathered that Robbie, what about her?"

"Well em.. we went back to my place last night and-"

"You and Cat are together."

I looked over at Beck and I swear his jaw was almost touching the floor.

I had to laugh at his expression, " Yeah I know unbelievable right. Well we were but I woke up and she was gone. She left me a note."

Cue the look of pity.

"I'm sorry Rob Maybe she's not the one for you. Now come on, we have to get back to class and Rob with my help we will get you another girl."

It was strange walking around the school with someone other than Rex, especially someone as cool as Beck. I mean girls where actually looking in my direction. That was definitely new. I told Beck I was going to I'd meet him at lunch at our usual table and I went off to my locker. As I neared it I saw something stuck on it. Probably a flyer for one of Trina's terrible plays. The closer I got to the locker the clearer the image became. It was me and Cat, at the beach when she kissed me. It had been taken from far away but it was clearly us. Why would someone put this here, of course someone would pull a cruel practical joke. But why would someone think it important enough to take a photo of me and Cat? I crumpled it up just as Tori appeared behind me.

"Hey Robbie, was great seeing you at the party last night. I enjoyed the time we spent together but your girlfriend wasn't too happy about us dancing was she."

As she rambled on I took this as an opportunity to actually look at Tori. She was.. quite pretty, but I couldn't help but think she lacked enthusiasm in her eyes and her hair wasn't all that vibrant, just plain brown.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, well Good." she replied, "So Robbie, do you want to go out sometime?"

I see being friends with Beck does have its perks.

"Sure, Why not."

It's not like Cat's coming back.

* * *

**Unexpected turn?**

**Read/Review**

**and thank you to morecupcakesplz and CabbieLoverSAC22 who review on every chapter! :)**


	12. Suddenly She's Here

Robbie POV

"So Robbie do you want to go?"

"Eh maybe, But I have a date with Tori."

Jade, André and Beck had come back to my house and they were raving about their big plans for the weekend. Jade's expression became cool and her eyes narrowed, she clearly has a problem with Tori but I won't pry. She was one person I did not want to get on the wrong side of.

And at least she stopped me from thinking about her.

Beck placed his hand over her to calm her, it seemed to work. "Robbie, you have to come, we are talking about meeting a celebrity here and it's only for a couple of hours and then you could meet Tori for your date, Problem solved!"

André nodded in agreement, "Yes man and this is Cat Valentine we are talking about, she is a crazy good singer and she is smoking too!"

To be honest I have never really seen what Cat Valentine looks like, I mean sure I know her songs but that's from them being on the Radio and stuff.

"Was that concert not meant to be ages ago?"

"Nah man she cancelled and then rescheduled. It's this Sunday afternoon, so take Tori out on the Saturday."

I shook my head, "Tori works on Saturday"

"The relationship's only begun and already she's lying."

"Jade." Of course only Beck would ever attempt to reprimand Jade. I looked enviously at the two of them. They make being in a relationship look simple.

Jade makes it obvious that she hates Tori and she really doesn't like the fact that we have been dating for over three months now. She tries to hide it but I think she is being protective of me, but I'm fine and my relationship with Tori is fine. Tori is sweet, you know when we aren't in public and at least she distracts me from thinking about Cat. We just haven't found our stride yet, but we will get there.

"Okay so at 1 o'clock, we go to Cat's concert, it'll only last a couple of hours. then say you'll meet up at Tori at about 6 for dinner."

André is very convincing when he wants to be, "Fine, I'll go"

Cat POV

"Cat come on, you're up on stage in 2"

Stretching, I took off my robe and looked at myself in the mirror. I had asked my costume designer if I could wear something of my own tonight so I would feel more comfortable. She happily agreed because she knows how nervous I am, this is my biggest concert yet. Over 10,000 people are in that packed arena and they are all here to see me. I have such dedicated fans. I smoothed down my pink dress, the one that I bought for the party. It made me feel calm because it reminded me of Robbie.

Walking up to the stage from the back the low hum of the crowd louder and louder until my ears felt like they were going to bleed. Maybe I shouldn't have keep them waiting for this long. One of my crew members handed me my microphone and gripped it tightly in the hope that all of my nervous energy would pass from me into it. My intro music began, there was a sudden sense of calm in the arena as the crowd anticipated my entrance.

"Okay Cat, step on to the lift."

I stood on the small square crouched to ensure I wouldn't fall over.

"Okay she's in place, bring her up"

The lift was slowly rising, I followed the square of light above me until it expanded to the entire arena. This is it.

There was a blackout on stage giving me time to rise into my beginning position that I had rehearsed with my choreographer .

Then the stage is alight, The crowd burst out with cheers of admiration. I smile and shout out, "Hello Hollywood!"

Cue first song.

Robbie POV

André scored really great tickets, we were almost at the front. We were 10 rows back and could see the stage clearly. André and Beck were literally on the edge of their seats waiting for the arrival of Cat, I caught Jade's eyes and grinned. She responded by rolling her eyes and muttering, "boys" under her breath. She gave Beck a slap to get him to stop leering then continued reading her programme.

My attention was then on the photo on the back of her programme, so that is what Cat Valentine looks like: petite, red hair, brown eyes.. she looks very similar to my Cat, in fact she looks almost identical.

"Hey Jade do you think that-"

My voice was drowned in the chants and screams for Cat to start the show, then the intro music began. The stadium exploded with applause when they saw her. I watched her as she greeted her fans, then she began to sing. The eyes, the hair. My god even her dress.

How could I have been so blind, I turned to Jade and her facial expression confirmed it for me.

That is my Cat.

**Oh Robbie you are really silly. I have the next chapter ready to go but if you want me to publish it you have to write a wee review. ****I especially want reviews from those who are secretly viewing it and not telling me what they think! :)**

**What do you think Robbie is going to do now that he knows the truth? :D**

**Thanks for reading it!**


	13. We Meet Once More

**Okay so I tried and failed to hold off on uploading it. But if you didn't please review my last chapter. You're opinions matter to me**!

Robbie POV

She was that Cat. The Cat Valentine: multi-millionaire singer. This is not real, things like this don't happen. So much for her parents being rich, it's obvious now that it's the other way around.

God I am so gullible I'm sure anyone else would have guessed who she was instantly and it's not like she was exactly tactful. I mean she even told me to call her Cat.. because she liked the nickname. No because her name isn't Cathy, it's Caterina. With her shimmering red hair that I had questioned her about, lies again. Even her deep brown eyes, no Cat had blue eyes... ah contacts, but I saw her brown eyes that night before she left me. She even sang for me, for God's sake, one of her songs! How the hell did I not make the connection.

Jade placed her hand on my shoulder to get my attention. She then put her finger to lips indicating to not say anything. Why didn't she want me to say anything? I still had so many unanswered questions. What the hell was Cat Valentine doing in down town Hollywood in a disguise? It was bizarre and made absolutely no sense.

Although it explains why Cat left me abruptly, without warning. You can't run from being a celebrity.

Being at that concert was a nightmare. Being forced to sit through it listening to song after song when all I wanted to do was jump over the barriers and demand answers from Cat. This isn't over, I can't know have this knowledge and leave it at that. I need closure. Why didn't she just tell me. It would have made this a hell of a lot less awkward.

It was like a punch in the gut every time she began to speak. Her voice was soft, sweet, melodic and too much like the Cat I thought I knew, the one I thought I was falling for.

"Okay is everyone having a good time?"

Oh Sure. Tonnes.

Cat gestures for the lights to be dimmed and she ran over to her band and whispered something to the drummer, he gave her a thumbs up and started to do a drum roll. What was she planning?

"Right everyone because I cancelled this concert made you all wait for months-

Wait, she cancelled this concert to hang out with me that day? But I'm a nobody, sure could have went and hung out with all her a-lister celebrity friends I'm certain that she has.

-I have a special surprise for everyone in the arena!" the drummer hit the symbol and stopped playing.

You could hear a pin drop in the arena it was that quiet. The crowd was on the edge waiting to find out what Cat was planning.

She laughed, "That calmed you all down! Anyway if you check under your chairs there should be a CD attached to the bottom of it-my new album! You all get to hear it first! But that is not all. Open your cases, if you find a gold CD it means that you have been invited backstage to meet me one-to-one!.

I scrambled to pick up my case. I need this CD has to be gold. When would I get another opportunity to talk to Cat again? I closed my eyes and opened it: Silver. My stomach dropped. Shit that was my chance. Could I bribe one of the winners to give me the CD? What could I even offer them?

"Robbie", Beck shouted into my ear, "Hey dude you zoned out, but look Jade has a gold CD!"

What?! Sure enough Jade had in her hand a precious treasure, one glimmering gold CD: My ticket to Cat. Jade froze, paralysed from the shock of winning. Now that was strange, nothing ever phased Jade. Almost mechanically Jade outstretched her hand, holding out the CD for me to take.

"Robbie needs it" she said flatly.

Beck raised an eyebrow as his eyes followed the CD that I was now cradling in my hands, "But Jade, she's your idol, you-"

"Don't ask questions!" She snapped back.

I had never been more thankful that I knew Jade West in my entire life. Without even thinking, I gave her an impulsive, bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you" I whispered.

She stiffly replied, "Get off me Shapiro before I stab you with my travel scissors."

Oh of course, Jade had a reputation to uphold.

André leaned over to Beck, "When the hell did those two become even civil to each other?"

"I don't know, but it is really, really strange."

Back on stage Cat had just received a golden envelope which I assumed had the names of the winners on it.

"Okay, so congratulations to the lucky 5 in seats: 125E, 30A, 68J, 90P and 10C! I look forward to meeting you all. After my final song that is."

She then began to sing one of her older songs that I had heard, it was one of my favourites. It was slow and soft and demonstrated the vocal range that she possessed. She was truly magnificent.

And Cat is right, it will be great to meet her in person. The real Cat that is.

Cat POV

I always got a buzz from being on stage, I loved the energy the crowd gave me and the feeling of accomplishment I achieved when was finished. I bid the crowd bye and ran off-stage to freshen up before my meet and greet with the fans. My crew came up with the idea and I thought it was brilliant, my fans will remind me of why I make music and why I should continue to. Changing into a green backless maxi dress, I put my hair up in a high ponytail and fixed my make-up. I had to look good for the photos that would be taken of me and the 5 winners.

"Cat we have the winners out here, do you want me to send the first one in?"

I nodded, "Sure that's no problem, oh and Carl can you go and get some drinks and food for myself and the winners?"

He gave me a wink and laughed,"Sure Cat no problem."

The first winner was a five-year old and she was by far the cutest person I had ever met. A few tears even leaked out when she saw me. The next two where both teenage girls who went to Hollywood Arts and wanted to be famous singers also. I was tempted to ask them if they knew Robbie, but they would start to ask questions about how I knew him. The fourth was a boy was convinced that this was his chance to date a celebrity. He was nice, but too forward. Plus he didn't have the qualities that I like in a boy, you know curly hair, chic nerd look, funny. No stop it Cat, you can't like Robbie. He's gone and you're never meeting him again.

"Alright Cat last fan and then I'm to take you back to the house."

I gave him a thumbs up and went over to my dresser to get a fresh page to sign for my last fan.

"That's okay I already have your autograph."

My heart stopped. I would recognise that voice anywhere. I whipped round to face him.

"Robbie!"

He gave me a hard, cold stare, "Yeah, Hey Cathy."

Shit.

**Nice long chapter for all of you! I hoped you liked it and as always I love to hear what you think is going to happen.**

**Do you like the Robbie/Jade friendship?**

**As always leave me a wee comment! :)**


	14. The Ploy

Cat POV

I had always hoped that I would meet Robbie again someday, but not like this, he looks livid. I rushed past him and the shut the door; I couldn't be overheard talking to him.

"Robbie, please I can explain-"

"Oh look, your signature is the exact same as the one you left me on that pathetic, cowardly note."

That felt like a slap in the face, a tear broke free from my eye and fell down my cheek, my voice was weak, "That's not fair, I did it to protect you!"

He snorted indignantly, "Look Cathy, oh sorry Caterina, I don't need protecting. The fact is I gave you a chance to tell me the truth and you looked me in the eye and lied to me. I wouldn't even care that much if you hadn't made me feel like shit, I thought I meant something to you!"

Shaking my head I slowly approached him, "Robbie you have to understand. I was overwhelmed and depressed. All I did was work and work and I wanted to be like you and your friends! I just wanted to be normal just for a couple of hours and then everything changed. I met you and you saved me. I became attached to you, too attached and that made it harder to say goodbye to you. But you need to know, you mean everything to me, you're the first real friend that I've had in years!"

I thought that would have softened him up, but he caustically replied, "Yeah friends, that's what I would have categorized us as. You slept with me then dumped me. How cheap do you think that made me feel?"

I sighed heavily, "Robbie I can't go back and undo what I have done, but I don't regret what happened between us or what I did. If I hadn't tried to run from this life, I would never have met you."

His eyes narrowed, "You're still hiding something, you're pretty easy to read now that I know the real you."

Biting my lip, I averted my eyes from his piercing gaze. I need to tell him about Brad and the blackmailing, maybe then he'll understand that I didn't want to leave. I was forced away from him.

"Robbie I was being—"

A sharp rap at the door distracted both of us, "Cat dear, its me! Let me in."

Shit, it's Anna, she always has the worst timing. Robbie moved to open the door. No! She couldn't know he was here, I flew over to intercept him.

"Listen I need you to hide, don't ask why. Please trust me." I pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door.

Robbie POV

Well that could have gone better.

I can't believe after everything she has done to me I still chose to trust her, God I'm an idiot. Now I'm stuck in this cramped bathroom while Cat was speaking to someone who she clearly did not want me to meet. But it wouldn't matter if she saw me anyway I was insignificant, it's not as if they would know who I am. Pressing my ear to the door I tried to listen to the conversation but I couldn't make out most of what they were saying. Then Cat raised her voice and the woman retaliated. Their voices where becoming clearer and you could hear them through the thin walls.

"You don't want those photos of you and that boy leaked do you?"

I thought of that photo of me and Cat kissing that was stuck on my locker. She couldn't possibly mean me. What did she mean by leaked? Cat voiced dropped and I heard the woman leave the room. I waited a moment, making sure that she was gone before I stepped back into the dressing room.

Cat was on her couch, all curled up, clutching her legs and sobbing into her knees. My heart ached seeing her like this. She just seemed so... broken, not at all like the girl I met 3 months ago. I couldn't stay mad at Cat, not when she was this vulnerable. Swallowing my pride I joined her on the couch and pulled in my arms.

She curled into my body and cried into my shirt, she was taking shaky breaths and kept repeating, "I'm sorry."

Oh Cat, who did this to you?

She was gulping for air now she was that upset, "I'm being blackmailed. They have photos of what I did that weekend. You don't understand Robbie; I can't let them get out. People model their behaviour after me and if they saw the photos, my reputation would be ruined."

It was becoming clear now. "So that's why you left me?"

"Robbie I had too that was the price for the photos not being leaked, that I stayed away from you and return to the music business." Cupping her cheeks I wiped away some of her tears with my thumbs.

"Hey, it's fine I'm here now, just tell me who is doing all of this."

Cat sat up straight and didn't say anything; she was trying to make sure no one could hear. She whispered, "My manager, Anna"

"I'll help you, I won't leave you like this." Giving me a watery smile she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. I made small soothing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down and before I could protest she shifted her body and her lips collided with mine.

Well my next move was obvious.

The Bitch needed to go.

* * *

**Cabbie! But I sense a problem.. can anyone hazard a guess as to what it is?  
Read/Review/Favourite!  
I have been battling whether or not to keep Anna in this story, but I believe it's time to say goodbye to her. ****But it's not all bad, who knows maybe Brad will make a reappearance. ;)**


	15. The Unexpected Partner

Robbie POV

Braking the kiss, I shifted my body away from Cat. It's not that I didn't feel anything, I did. But I didn't want to open myself up to getting hurt again. This is wrong, I shouldn't have kissed her when I'm going out with Tori and- Shit! I completely forgot about my date with Tori. I jerked so violently when I remember that Cat jumped off me. "Robbie, what wrong?"

"Nothing, I just remembered something." I replied hastily. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and bit her lip. She looked cute but I couldn't help being distracted by the clown make-up she was now sporting.

Stifling laughter I told her, "Em Cat, maybe you should go and fix yourself up. I don't want your crew thinking I made you cry."

She gasped and ran over to the mirror, "Oh god, I look like sad zombie!" Yeah she wasn't wrong: all of her makeup was smudged around her eyes and her tears had left black lines running down her face. She squealed and ran into the bathroom, "Don't look at me!"

Grinning I felt my phone vibrate, Fishing it out of my pocket I saw a text for Tori.

_Hey babe! So excited to see you tonight! ;) xoxo_

Gazing down at the text, I thought about the choices that I had to make. What girl I had hurt, I really do not like hurting anyone. It really is not in my nature, but I can't just leave Tori because Cat is back on the scene. Christ, that would make me as fickle as her.

Sighing heavily I hit reply, _Yeah me too, see you at 6. X_

"Hey what are you looking at?" Cat was back in the room. I slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Nothing." My phone buzzed again, it was like it was taunting me.

She shrugged and smiled, "Okay, you don't have to tell me. It's not my business, but here. I want you to have this." She shoved a piece of paper into my hand, "It's my number and address. I want you to keep in touch this time." She glanced up at the clock and frowned, "Shoot. You should probably go now; my manager will be back any minute."

Ah yes. The demon manager.

"Cat we'll meet up soon. I'll figure out a way to get rid of her." I promised her.

She launched herself into my arms, linking her own arms around my neck to ensure she wouldn't fall and planted a soft kiss on my cheekbone. "I'm so lucky to have you Robbie."

My phone felt like a heavy weight in my pocket. Man I'm in trouble_._

Slipping out of Cat's dressing room I made my way to the exit where Jade, Beck and André were waiting for me. They were bursting with questions when I met up with them, demanding full details as to what Cat Valentine was like in person. I smirked at the irony, they already knew the answer. I was vague, saying that she was cool but it was kind of awkward because I was star struck when I met her and it wasn't a lie I was shocked when I saw my Cat on that stage. Beck and André laughed citing that it was just like me to stammer and choke whenever I saw a pretty girl, but Jade stayed silent and just stared at me with those intimidating eyes. I have no doubt that she will interrogate me later.

Checking my phone again I saw yet another text from Tori,

_Robbie! Your late, where are you? If you don't get me soon you aren't getting the surprise that I got you tonight. I'll give you a clue it includes me, you and your bed ;) xoxo._

Eurgh yeah tactful Tori, her forwardness made me really uncomfortable, she just tried too hard. It didn't seem natural at all.

"Hey guys can one of you give me a lift to Tori's. I'm already late for our date and you know what she's like when she's left waiting."

Jade rolled her eyes and replied, "I'll take you, I go past Vega's house anyway to get home."

She kissed Beck before roughly grabbing my arm, dragging me to her car with a sudden urgency. I shouted a fleeting goodbye to André and Beck as they exchanged perplexed glances.

Taking a seat in the Jade's car, I nervously glanced at her as she pulled out of the car park. Turning on some depressing music, she turned it up as loud as she could as she sped out of the parking lot, heading straight for the freeway.

Finally when we entered the freeway Jade broke the silence that was intensifying with every second that past, "So Robbie, what the fuck?" she exclaimed, "I kind of thought when you introduced us to her that she had similarities to her, but I never dreamed I was right!"

Groaning loudly and placing my head in my hands I replied, "Fuck, Jade this is such a mess! I don't know what to do!"

"Okay just calm down and start from the beginning."

I then told her everything from how I saved Cat from being killed from that manic driver, brought her home and spent the day with her, ending with how I finally found out the truth about her true identity and to finding out the truth about how she is being blackmailed.

"Jesus Robbie. What the hell where you thinking!?" she replied quickly as she turned into Tori's street, "You cannot get mixed up in this. Just let her go."

I can't believe she is actually scolding me, being unable to quell my temper, I caustically replied. "What do you mean? How can I not help her! This is mostly my fault! God Jade don't you have an ounce of compassion!"

Jade bit her lip slightly as she kept her eyes trained on the road, "Well alright, what are you going to then?" she replied sarcastically, "Have you got some kind of plan?"

Shaking my head, I dragged a hand through my tangled hair and sighed, "No I do not have a fucking clue what to do. I need your help."

A hint of a smile played on her lips, "I knew one day you would ask for my help." she said proudly, "They always do."

"First of all, you know what you have to do." she muttered as we came closer to Tori's, "You've gotta choose Robbie."


	16. It Will Never Be Simple

Robbie POV

Pulling into Tori's driveway, Jade turned the engine off and turned to face me, "You know you have to choose right Robbie. As much as I hate Vega, It's wrong to string both of them along"

Ignoring her, I said a curt thank you and got out of the car.

"Robbie!" Jade shouted out the window. Of course she wasn't letting me get out of this that easily.

"Yes Jade, I know alright. I have to pick one. Is that what you want to hear?"

Her eyes flickered to the door; Tori had just emerged from her house and was walking over to us. Holding out my hand for her she accepted it and she pulled me into a kiss. Hearing Jade scoff, I pulled away from Tori. I could tell she was resisting the temptation to say or throw something at Tori.

When she saw Jade in the car, Tori's voice turned sour, "Jade, please don't tell me you're chaperoning. Robbie's a big boy now he doesn't need you mummy-coddling him."

Jade bit her tongue and rolled her eyes, "Save it Vega I'm leaving now."

She revved her car to make a point then gave me a pointed stare, "Robbie, remember what I said and for the love of God pick the right one."

Tori watching her leave commented,"I don't know why you're friends with her, she's a complete bitch."

I said nothing. I wasn't going to lie just to please Tori.

Changing the subject I told her, "Hey Tori, we need to book a taxi, my car's broke."

She laughed,"Yeah I figured as much Robbie." Leading me back into her house, I sat down on her sofa while she went and booked the taxi.

"Okay he'll be here in 20 and I'm going to go change seeing as you are taking me to a much fancier restaurant now"

What? I thought this was a casual date. I raised an eyebrow in confusion,"I am?"

Placing a hand on her hip she retorted, "Yes Robbie, you were late picking me up. You know the rules of dating me. If you are late for the date it becomes more expensive. It's kind of like interest on a bank loan."

Great. She left me alone in the living room to go and change. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television in an attempt to try and make myself more comfortable. At least it would fill the silence. I was flicking through the channels when it landed on Cat's new music video. Setting down the remote I happily settled for this channel. She was in an imaginary world in her video. It was very vibrant with bright neon colours, sweets and giant stuffed animals everywhere. This accentuated Cat's personality perfectly, she was bubbly and innocent but in an endearing, charming way. I didn't even notice that Tori had come back down the stairs until she made a show of standing in front of the television and blocking my view of Cat.

She twirled around, "So, what do you think? I look hot right."

She was wearing a small black dress that hugged her slim figure, black high heels that made her tall and intimidating and a pink blazer added some colour to the otherwise plain outfit.

"Yeah, you look great, really sophisticated." Leaning around to watch Cat again, Tori turned and looked at the screen.

"Eurgh, Cat Valentine. I don't know why you went to that concert. She's not even that good."

My eyes narrowed as I caustically replied, "Don't say that!"

Widening her eyes, she placed her hands up, "Whoa, calm down. Right the taxi's here, let's go."

Reluctantly, I turned off the television and followed Tori out the door.

The restaurant was extremely overpriced. As soon as we entered I instantly felt under-dressed. Looking down at my outfit I noticed the black smudges on my shirt, from where Cat had placed her head when she was crying. I should have asked Jade to take me home before I went to Tori's, I look like a tramp who has just walked in from the street compared to the socialites that were in here.

While Tori ordered the most expensive items on the menu, I mentally counted up the amount of money that this was going to cost me: at least 200. Christ does she think I'm made of money? I ordered the cheapest thing I could find on the menu and ignored the look I received from the waitress. She certainly was not getting a tip.

Tori leaned over the table and placed her hand on top of mine, "Are you excited for you reward tonight?" she asked sensually. I don't think Tori realises how cheap she makes herself sound sometimes. Buy her a dinner and she's up for anything. Coughing I took a sip of water. Tori laughed nervously when she noticed people were being to stare.

"He's fine, he just had a bit of a shock." She called out.

Well done Robbie, as if you didn't stand out enough in this pretentious restaurant. I asked for the check and pulled out my wallet to pay, as I placed it on the table I noticed the sheet sticking out of it that Cat had given to me. Tori spotted it to and raised her eyebrow.

"What's that?"

Placing all of my money the receipt, I crumbled up note and I stuffed it back in to my pocket. I brushed off her question, "Just a scrap piece of paper." Then I held my arm out for Tori and she linked her arm around mine.

Jumping back into another taxi we headed for my place, Tori then began to ramble on about her favourite topic: herself. I smiled and nodded and chipped in with, "yes" and "no" when appropriate. My thoughts drifted off to what Jade had said before she left: pick the right one.

But which girl was the right one?

I mean yes, Tori had some flaws but at least she didn't lie to me from the moment I met her. And then there's Cat. She was funny, cute and impulsive which made her exciting, but she came with a tremendous amount of baggage.

Tori moved to open the door but I stopped her, "Tori, I'm feeling a little tired. I think it's best if you stay in the cab and go home. I'll pay for your fare." She frowned and sighed in annoyance, "Fine."

"I'll call you tomorrow." I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, then I hopped out of the car.

It was dark and raining heavily so I jogged up to my door. When I was trying to get my keys out of my pocket they slipped and fell.

Then I heard a small, sharp "Ow."

What the hell?

Using my phone as I light I looked around the porch and that's when I saw her. Cat was sitting on the porch, drenched from the rain.

"Cat?" I choked out.

Shivering, she looked up at me.

"Yeah it's me. Did you have fun on your date?"

* * *

**Nothing ever seems to go right for this couple. But hey it's all about the chase. ;)**

**Review! :D**


	17. My Broken Girl

Cat POV

I heard him exclaim, "Christ Cat, you're drenched. Come inside and I'll get you a towel." I didn't move, I was frozen to the step. I felt his hand on the small of my back and he scooped me off the ground and into his arms. I let him carry me through the threshold and into his living room. He set me down softly on the sofa and ran into the bathroom. I gazed around the familiar room and spotted Rex on the armchair beside me, grabbing him I hugged him tightly.

Robbie returned with blankets and towels. I didn't look at him, I couldn't. Not yet anyway. He sped into the kitchen and made a hot drink for me. He tried to pass the chipped mug over to me. I didn't release my grip from Rex.

I heard him muttered, "fine then" under his breath and he set down the mug.

He wrapped the towel around me and then the blankets but it didn't help. I still felt numb. He sat opposite me and was nervously shaking his leg, patiently waiting for my outburst. But it didn't happen.

Finally he could take it no longer and cried out, "Cat, just say something! Please."

I will not reply.

He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Fine then let me explain. Tori and I started dating three months ago. When you left me, I thought I wasn't going to see you again! You told me you didn't want to be found. What was I suppose to do wait for you? Then I met you again today. Today Cat. I was wrong to let you kiss me, but don't pretend that you are innocent in all of this. You lied to me too, remember."

Finally I made eye contact with him; it was a cold, stone-like stare.

"You're right. I did hurt you and I apologised. I understand that you moved on, but forgive me if I'm not exactly happy for you." My voice was venomous, it surprised even me. I have never sounded so vicious before in my life.

"Cat, how did you even get here?" His voice was calm and collected.

"I decided that I wanted to see you, so I sneaked out. You weren't here when I got to your house. So I waited and waited, in the rain. Then I saw you and I was so happy, but then I saw you kiss Tori."

He looked upset, "Cat I was going to break up with her tomorrow! I needed time to think about the situation. I said I'd help you but that didn't mean that I wanted to go out with you."

I felt like he had winded me, all the oxygen had left my lungs. My breathing was shaky. But I'm determined to hold back tears. I've cried too much lately and it was time to become stronger.

Realising what he had just said he urgently replied "No Cat, shit that's not what I meant at all. I-"

"Save it Robbie. I can't believe I came here to tell you... Never mind, it's not important now. I hope you and Tori are happy together."

Robbie stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming his bedroom door. I don't know how long I sat for before the feeling started to return to my fingers and legs, it felt like an eternity. Finally Robbie returned with a grey zip-up hoodie and his car keys. He placed the hoodie beside me.

"Here, you should put it on, I'm going to take you home." I set down Rex and started unwrapping myself from the cocoon of blankets and towels. I reluctantly put on Robbie's hoodie, but getting hypothermia wouldn't help the situation at all. It was soft and comforting but a bit large so I rolled up the sleeves and put the hood up, at least he didn't want me to be spotted.

Robbie had never been to my house before so I directed him by giving him short one-worded answers. He whistled when we arrived at my house and uttered, "Jesus, it's huge." I shrugged off his hoodie and handed it to him, but he gentle pushed my hand away.

"No you keep it and Cat if you think I'm just going to let you walk away from me a second time, you're wrong. I'm going to help you, whether you want my help or not. I'm going to fight for you." He sounded so confident in himself that I almost believed him.

Slamming his car door, I stormed up my driveway.

I can't believe I went over to his house to tell him I loved him.

Robbie POV

Would anything with Cat ever be simple?

No of course it fucking couldn't be. She couldn't have waited one more night to come and visit me, one more night and I wouldn't be with Tori any more and everything would have been perfect. I drove straight to Beck's RV, I had to speak to Jade straight away.

Well, Jade was less than impressed with me.

"For God's sake Robbie, what did I tell you, didn't I tell you to pick one of them!? But no, you chose not to listen to me even though we have proved more than once that I am always right!"

Beck on the other hand was stilling on the edge of his bed in complete awe, "Cat Valentine like... the singer Cat Valentine."

Jade quickly cut him off, "Yes, yes we've established that it's Cat Valentine! Robbie now what are you going to do? You've seriously messed up."

I instantly said, "I'm going to win her back. But I need your help to do it. Please Jade, you said that you would help me get rid of her manager. I need you to make it happen."

Jade began to pace the RV, "I'll help you. I said I would and I keep my promises. Unlike some people I know." She shot an angry glare at me.

"First, you dump Tori tomorrow. You tell it's over and that you don't want to see her again. Second, I need you and André to meet me here tomorrow at 10am. I have a plan, it's ridiculous. But it will be a great acting exercise."

Beck interjected,"Hate to state the obvious but Jade, we have to go to school tomorrow."

She flicked her hand at him in dismal, "We get signed in then we bunk off, this is important Beck!"

Nodding I asked, "What's the plan?"

You'll find out tomorrow. After you dump Tori.

**Any idea's what the plan is? I wonder if anyone will get it right?  
I'll private mail you if you do and you will get a wee mention in my next author's notes  
So review! :D xx**


	18. The Plan In Motion

Robbie POV

I parked in the student car park outside of Hollywood Arts. I was trying to think of a painless way to break up with Tori. Oh who am I kidding; there will be no easy way to do this. I texted her asking her to meet me at the asphalt café before the first bell, she replied saying that she would love to and couldn't wait to see me. I grimaced, this was going to be far more difficult than I thought.

I sat at my usual table and sipped at a cup of coffee I had just purchased. It tasted sour in my mouth.

"Robbie!" Looking up I saw Tori waving at me. She ran over, jumped on my lap and kissed me. Sliding her off my lap I cleared my throat. Okay I had to say it now, before I lost the nerve.

"Tori listen there is no easy way to say this but—"

She cut me off, "Oh hey babe, could you get me a drink? My throat feels a bit dry." Thanks Tori for dragging this break up out. Feigning a smile I went over to the vending machine and got her water. Then, returning to the table, I handed it to her.

"Thanks, You know I was pretty annoyed with you last night. I mean you didn't want to spend the night with me what's up wi—"

"I want to break up" the words just slipped out of my mouth.

I waited for the reaction, watching her expression change from cheerful, to surprise then to pure anger.

"What?" she hissed, "Is this a joke?"

I shook my head sadly, "No and it's nothing to do with you it's me I—"

"Oh, how cliché Robbie! What are you going to say next, 'I hope we can still be friends' or maybe 'you're not the same person any more, we should see other people.' Her voice was rising and she was drawing more attention to herself.

Of course Tori wanted to make a scene.

I dropped my tone, attempting to calm her, "Look, we aren't right for each other, it's for the best."

Then she laughed; it was a high, cruel cackle. "Whatever Robbie, you're pathetic and I'm too good for you anyway." Then, as if she hadn't made a big enough show and dance about it, she chucked her bottle of water at me and then she strode off. Leaving me by myself and dripping wet.

I entered home room and every head in the room turned to look at me, I could hear them whispering about the break up, about how I was "so harsh" and Tori should have known better than to date a nerd like me. I rolled my eyes and dropped into my seat beside André, he smirked at me, "Went well then?"

"Fantastic." I sarcastically replied.

Sikowitz entered and began to take the role, when he got to Tori's name and heard no reply he asked, "Has anyone seen Ms. Vega?"

A voice shouted, "Ask Shapiro!" I felt blood rush to my cheeks and I sunk down in my chair. Then in classic Tori fashion she entered the room, I swear she had timed it so she could make another scene. Her eyes were red, puffy and her voice sounded hoarse from crying, she sat at the back of the room and instantly a crowd of people flocked around her to give their condolences. She tried to stay in character; the grieving victim. But I could tell she loved the attention.

Rolling my eyes I shouted out, "She's present." That cost me a few rotten glances from her close friends. Oh well, fuck them. They don't know how petty and vindictive Tori is. If anything I'm the victim, I'm the one who is sitting here in damp clothing! I caught Jade's eye and she winked at me, she then looked at Tori and grinned, clearly satisfied that she never again had to be associated with her.

By ten we had ditched school and were in Beck's RV, were Jade was explaining her plan that we had dubbed _Operation Free Cat._ Jade got so into her role as the leader that she had even brought a whiteboard where she had poorly drawn out her plan.

And she was right. It was ridiculous.

"You really think this will work?" I sceptically asked.

"Don't be so pessimistic. Of course I do, it's my plan so therefore it will work." She answered as if it was most ignorant thing she had ever heard.

André retorted, "Right so where are we getting all the things that we need."

Jade chucked a black backpack over to each of us. "Easy, I stole them from school before we left." She answered innocently.

Great we'll just add theft to the list of crimes we are committing today.

Jade clapped her hands together in a commanding manner, "Right everyone change and then we drive to Cat's." She ordered.

Stepping into Beck's toilet to change, I opened the backpack that Jade had given me. I spilled the contents out on to the floor. I found some hair wax, a shirt, blazer, tie, pants and... a mask? What the hell do I need a mask for?

Finally I saw there was a rope ladder at the bottom, great just what I needed. Jade really had thought of everything. After changing, I exited the bathroom and gaped at Beck and André, well they looked... Authentic. They seemed to be dressed as body guards, with the black suits and the ear pieces. They looked believable.

They grinned at me and Beck snickered. "Looking good, Zorro."

"Oh shut up, you guys look like idiots too!" I retorted.

"Right are you guys ready to go?" Jade was back in the RV and my God, what they hell was she wearing! She looked like something straight out of a comic book. She was wearing a black, leather unitard with black boots. Her jet black hair was now covered with a ginger, curly wig with bangs. She had also drawn a lightning bolt on her face that covered one of her eyes.

"When you all have stopped drooling at me, can we please go. This outfit it constricting and I'm boiling in it."

Dazed we all followed her out to her car.

"Your plan better work Jade."

She grinned mischievously, "Trust me Shapiro, it will."

* * *

**Anyone any closer to figuring out what their plan is? ;)  
****The next chapter is good, I promise. The question is when will you all be receiving it.**

**The answer: When I hit 50 reviews.**

**So Review! :D**


	19. The Heist

**Okay so I didn't get to 50! But I had it ready to go and I'm so impatient, I just couldn't resist.**

Robbie POV

It took forever to get to Cat's house, we got there at around three in the afternoon. In all honesty I think Jade was starting to doubt her plan and was putting it off.

"Okay is everyone completely certain they know what they are doing before we make our move?" Jade asked for the 40th time since we left Beck's house.

I smirked, "Nervous Jade?"

She just raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Fuck off, do you even know me? I don't get nervous Shapiro."

Even though she was a bitch I knew Jade loved me in her own twisted way because why else would she be helping me?

"Will you at least tell me why I am wearing a mask?" I pleaded.

Glancing at André and Beck and they all shared knowing looks. I feel like such a minority. How come they got to know the whole of the big plan and I only got to know parts of it?

"Trust me, it'll all become clear soon." She picked up a fourth backpack and threw it at me, "Here, this is for Cat, and don't peek it will spoil the surprise." She winked then jumped out of the car.

Okay let's do this.

Cat POV

I was sitting in my bed, on my laptop. I was looking at photos of Robbie and Tori that she had uploaded on her slap page. Why did she have to look like that, all tall and skinny? Everything a boy could want. It was so unfair. She was on Robbie's lap, smiling at the camera and he was staring at her. It was like she was purposely taunting me. I could feel my blood bubbling, so I slammed down the laptop. I shouldn't put myself through this pain. He doesn't love me, he loves Tori. Despite what he told me.

He's not coming to save me, he going to forget about me.

There was a knock on the door. "Cat dearest! I need a word." Anna called out.

Oh joy, my favourite person! What did she want now?

I sprung off the bed and opened the door slightly, "What Anna?"

"Now really, there's no need to be so hostile. I just came to tell you that I won't be needing you today, I'm busy working downstairs. But that doesn't mean you can sneak out, you have to stay up here and do some vocal training, maybe write a new song." She honestly thought she was doing me a favour. I was practically a prisoner in my own home.

I feigned excitement, "Great Anna, I'll get right on it!" Then I banged the door closed before she had a chance to reply.

I was about to scream in frustration before something distracted me, it sounded like a faint tapping and it was coming from my balcony. Searching the room for something to arm myself with because what it was a crazy stalker fan or someone dangerous? I picked up a pillow and stuffed some books into it to make it harder so that it would be an effective weapon. Bracing myself I opened the door, stepped out and... there was no one there. What an anti-climax. I was about to go back into my room when I heard it.

"Down here stupid!"

That voice, I knew that voice. I rushed over to the edge.

What the hell was Robbie doing here?!

Robbie POV

So the plan was going well, we walked up to the gate of Cat's house, correction the heavily guarded gate of Cat's house. The first danger we encountered was getting past the guards and this task was in the hands of André and Beck.

They stood beside each other in front of Jade and I in a protective manner. Beck then stated, "Rene Caliente is here for her interview with a Ms. Stern"

The bodyguards looked confused, I instantly thought we were rumbled already and started to panic. Jade grabbed my arm and squeezed it reassuringly.

No, this was going to work. It has too, I need to get to Cat.

"We have no record of a Rene Caliente having an appointment with Ms. Stern" They looked directly at Jade.

Beck and André moved in for the kill. Closing the space between the bodyguards they folded their arms, "Firstly you don't make eye contact with Rene Caliente, she makes eye contact with you and then you reciprocate."

Then André interjected, "and secondly ,Rene Caliente doesn't make appointments she is more of a free spirit. It's an honour that she has even chose to shown up today. Do you have any idea how famous she is?"

No I'm wrong they are not going to buy this, it's too under-rehearsed and unbelievable!

Jade took my hand and was crushing it with her iron grip, I think it was here way of telling me not to bitch-out.

The bodyguards seemed unhinged. They looked at each other and one muttered, "Look just let them in, Ms. Stern can handle teens."

The other bodyguard shook his head.

"If we get fired, we aren't associates any more." and he push the button, causing the gates to slowly open.

Part one: complete.

We marched up the drive towards the house Beck and André where still in bodyguard mode, they were even speaking into their ear pieces, "Guys you are standing right beside each other!" I hissed over to them.

"Don't ruin for me Robbie, this is so much cooler than acting class!" André called back.

Jade then turned to me and whispered, "Right Robbie, this is where you leave us. Now go and find Cat's window. We don't have much time." Wait, I had to do this part of the plan on my own... No one mentioned that!

"But Jade, you haven't even told me the rest of my plan!" She gave me a push to run, "Just go before they notice and Robbie, you're smart you can figure it out. Look we will meet you and Cat there later!"

I ran round to the back of her house which took the breath out of me, this is a fucking huge estate! It was difficult to figure out which room was Cat's they all looked so similar, I guess that's the problem with modern houses, they have no character. Then I saw it: The room with a balcony. It was definitely Cat's room, it just seemed so her. I imagined standing out on the balcony, looking down at the centre of town and wishing she was there. Grabbing some pebbles from the path I started chucking them at her window in the hope that she would hear. There was no response and I began to get worried. Had I picked the wrong window? What if her manager came out? I'd be arrested for sure.

I was about to bolt when the door opened and Cat sprung out, she yelped and flung what looked like a pillow into the air, it landed with a thud. What the hell was she playing at? She peered around the balcony and then turned to leave.

Shit she didn't notice me! "Down here stupid!" I called up to her.

That got her attention. She ran to the side and leaned over, her eyes where wide and her mouth open in shock.

Not that I could blame her this was pretty insane.

"Robbie!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here and... What are you wearing?"

I grinned up at her, "Well, it's funny story I was just in the neighbourhood and I thought, Hey why don't I check in on Cat... I'm here to save you obviously!"

She didn't seem amused. "How's Tori?" she coolly asked.

God we don't have time for this!

"Em Cat, I'm standing here below your balcony, dressed like an idiot... although if you think I look funny, you should see what Jade's wearing... But that's not the point. The point is I wouldn't be here, risking all this if I didn't like you so please let me up."

Then she smiled. It was one of those dazzling, heart warming, perfect smiles that reminded me all over again why I was doing this. So I could see that smile all the time.

"Okay fine, what do you need?" she asked.

"I need you to attach some sheets together and fling them out the window to me, but remember to tie them to the balcony."

She laughed, "How very _Rapunzel_ of you!" and she dashed off into her room. Moments later she returned with the sheets and she flung them down to me. Getting the rope ladder out of my backpack, I attached the end of it to the sheet.

"Right Cat, I need you to pull up the sheet now and attach the rope ladder securely to the wall." I ordered, putting emphasis on the word "securely". I didn't want to die today.

She nodded and got to work. When she completed it, she stood up and called out, "You can come up now."

Placing my foot on the first step I began to climb the ladder, each step taking me closer to Cat. Then I reached the top and she was there, staring at me and smiling. She held out her hand and I took it. Then she gripped it tightly and pulled, sending me flying over on to the balcony wall and on to the cold stone. Well at least she didn't throw me to the ground.

"That's for not telling me about Tori!" she cried out.

Groaning I stood up, "Yeah I deserved that." My voice sounded strained as I was trying to control my pain. I thought she was going to lash out on me again. But this was Cat, she was impulsive so she did something unexpected: she hugged me tightly.

"And that's for coming back for me."

**Hmm This plan is taking longer to write than I originally thought it would. So it's going to be a 2-parter! But get excited because there is going to be a Jade POV :D I can't not let you know what her part of the plan was now can I?  
So is anyone any closer to figuring out Jade's plan?  
Answer in the reviews even if I have posted the next chapter! Then see if you're right! :P**


	20. Let Me Be Your Hero

Cat POV

"So I'm forgiven?" He asked softly.

I was still clinging on to Robbie, it felt so surreal. I'm afraid that if I let him go, he would disappear and I'd realise that this wasn't true.

"Not quite, but this is a start." I murmured.

Realising that we were still very visible I finally let go of Robbie and pushed him into my room. I slammed the doors shut, then pulled the drapes over, "No one saw you climbing up did they? God, how did you get past the guards at the gates?!" I said nervously.

Robbie didn't hear me, he was too busy taking a turn about the room, staring at everything in amazement.

"Jesus, this is the size of my house!" he exclaimed.

I just shrugged, "Yeah, I kind of have cash to burn, so I thought why not buy a massive estate."

"I imagine your mind is like this room." He mumbled. What's that suppose to mean!?

Okay so my room is a bit excessive: the walls are bright pink and plastered with photos of me and celebrities. I have a living area and a sleeping area, a swing in the middle of the room and a slide that leads into the pool, is that not common?

Well it's all I've ever known.

"You still haven't told me how you got here?" I kept my voice down, I couldn't risk being heard talking to someone.

He mirrored my voice, "Jade, she got this mental plan and she is downstairs right now. She is going to get rid of your manager. But it's my job to get you out of here." He handed me a backpack, "Here it's for you to change in to. Jade picked it out."

Taking the backpack from him I whispered, "I'll be a few minutes. Just sit down and wait for me." dashing into the bathroom, I chucked the bag down and spilled the content out on the floor... Whoa. This was the most beautiful item of clothing I had ever seen. Where did she get this? There was a note attached to the item of clothing:

_Cat, follow the instructions that I have listed below and trust Robbie- Jade._

Smoothing the sheet out on the floor, I got to work.

Jade POV

Robbie had better be in Cat's room by now because I don't think that we have much more time until we were cast out of the house. Not that it is my fault, my acting is flawless. Approaching the house we saw a camera and it seemed follow our movement, well someone was certainly watching us. When we got to the porch, Beck buzzed the doorbell and a face popped up on the screen.

"And you are?" she enquired.

Oh so this is the infamous manager, well she won't be so cocky when I'm through with her.

Clearing his throat André recited his line, "Rene Caliente, international singer is here for her interview with you. She heard you were the best manager in Hollywood and she wants you to represent her."

Anna's beady eyes narrowed. "I'm listening."

Beck then said, "She is very busy and can only stay for a short amount of time, so you need to let us in ma'am. If not I'm sure Rene would be more than happy to go onto to the next candidate. But she is so influential, I doubt you would ever get another chance to speak with her."

That got her attention. "One moment please."

Then she buzzed us in. God she was gullible.

I knew she would buy it; she would do anything for another money-maker.

She met us in the foyer, "So you're Rene Caliente, I have heard lots about you!" she gushed.

Lies.

Smiling I whispered into André's ear. He nodded, " Ms. Caliente would prefer if you spoke to her after she preformed for you."

Anna nodding feverishly said, "Oh I understand, she is a businesswoman like myself! Well, if she would follow me into the home studio we can get started." I followed Anna into, she went over to switch on the sound system and I turned to Beck and André.

"Look now is your chance, go and find the evidence! Look at the camera footage and check her files, she is definitely spending Cat's money. When you find it, text me and we will get out of here." Nodding they left the room and stood on either side of the door.

Anna looked at them suspiciously and I answered back, "What? They are my guards, what do you think they are going to do? Dance behind me?" Then I shut the door, blocking them from view.

Her laugh was forced. "Right okay then let's get started."

I walked into the booth and put on my headphones, those boys better not mess this up. Then I opened my mouth and began to sing.

Robbie POV

Why does it take so long for girls to get dressed? I mean seriously, did I not specify that this was a secret mission and that we had to hurry. My phone buzzed, it was a text from Beck.

_We are in. Got the files and tape, you and Cat have to get out __Now.__ Anna knows._

Shit, we couldn't waste any more time. Running over to the door I gently knocked it, "Cat, come on we need to go! If we don't leave now we're done for!"

I heard a small click and the door opened and the sight of her rendered me speechless. No wonder Jade didn't want me looking in the backpack. Cat, she looks... Amazing.

Her luscious red hair was down and fell past her shoulders in a shower of ringlets. She was wearing a long, cream ball gown that caressed her skin. It was tight fitting until her waistline where it flowed down to her ankles. It had a high jewel encrusted neck and a low-back. I noticed that it highlighted her sun kissed skin and slender frame. She was also wearing a mask like my own, except it was gold and more decorative. She giggled at my reaction, "I know I look silly, this isn't really great attire for running away in." Lifting up her dress she showed me her bare feet, "I'm not running in heels."

Jesus, Jade was really going for this "save the princess from the tower theme".

"No, you look beautiful" I stammered, then I was slapped back into reality, "But come on we need to go now!"

"But why am I dressed like this, Jade told me to trust you." I didn't reply, I still had no clue why both myself and Cat were now in masks and formal wear. Well at least if we got caught we would look stylish.

Cat bounced around her room and stuffed items of clothing into her backpack, then finally she grabbed a purple giraffe and tenderly placed him into the bag, he didn't fit properly and his head stuck out of the top.

"What? I can't leave him here, he's my oldest friend!" she pouted. I thought of Rex and laughed, I would probably have done the same thing. Holding out my hand she took it and we moved out to the balcony.

"Cat you have to climb down the ladder and—" oh wait she was already half way down.

She hopped off the ladder, "Come on Robbie, we have to go!" Reaching the bottom of the ladder I grabbed Cat's hand and we ran.

We heard the cry of a bodyguard. We didn't even look back we just kept running. Shit, we aren't going to make it out!

Gathering speed we ran faster, and then Cat abruptly stopped. She was breathing heavily, obviously out of breath.

"Cat", I shouted, "What are you doing!?"

Then she pointed, following her hand I saw what she was looking at: a golf cart.

Of course Cat has one of them. We ran over to it and jumped in. I turned the key and put my foot on the accelerator, we lurched forward.

"Faster, Robbie, Faster!" She screamed at me.

I was about to calm her down when I realised she was laughing. Cat turned to the guards who were running after us and stuck her tongue out at them, "See you later!"

I mentally scolded myself. What was the one rule Robbie: don't draw any attention to yourself. Yeah stealing a golf cart, that was really inconspicuous.

We were hurtling towards the gate at great speed,.Oh great another problem, how were we suppose to get them to open the gate?

"Cat what do we do?!" she wasn't listening she was frantically texting someone.

She then turned to me, "Don't break, just keep driving."

What?! She was clinically insane!

We are going to crash.

"No way!" I retaliated.

"Trust me." She pleaded.

So I kept driving.

We both screamed. A natural reflex I imagine in one of these situations.

Just as we were about to collide in to the gate, it began to open. We shot through it and were on the road, I turn the cart and we soared down the street. Cat cheered and shouted, "Thank you Alex!"

I looked in the wing mirror and saw one of the bodyguards wink and shut the gates before the comrades got a chance to get out. I pulled the cart over and looked for the car.

Shit, Jade and the others had already left. Flagging down a taxi, we jumped in.

Cat squealed in delight and embraced me, "Robbie you did it!"

Yeah I did.. I rescued Cat Valentine.

* * *

**Yeah you did Robbie in the most ridiculous way possible! :P**

** I hope you enjoyed that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Review and what not!  
and as always I love to see if you can guess my plot so:**

**Where are Robbie and Cat suppose to meet Beck, Jade and André?**

**Also I may do another Jade POV just to show how they got out of Cat's house without getting caught :) **

**I'm almost finished the next chapter and will upload it soon! Again review with your answer and click the next chapter to see if you are right! **

**again REVIEW! :D xx**


	21. Shall we dance?

Jade POV

Finishing the song and I took off my headphones. Anna spoke to me through the glass, "That was great Ms. Caliente! I must say I am very interested in your sound. If you would like to follow me in to my office we can discuss this further."

No! Beck and André hadn't contacted me yet which meant that they hadn't found the evidence.

Trying to buy them some time I said, "I don't think you have heard enough. I mean, I've only sang one song for you. That's not enough!"

She merely smiled. "Nonsense! It's more than enough and I don't want to keep you any longer, like you said you are very busy."

Fuck. We were going to get caught and all because those idiots can't keep up their part of the plan! I exited the booth and followed Anna out into the corridor. Beck and André were not at the door, if Anna noticed she didn't comment on it. Where the hell were Beck and André!?

Then I heard a scream. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I ran into the room, they were caught red-handed. Causing Anna to go on a rampage.

"Who are fuck are you and why are you going through my private notes? I'm phoning the police!" she shrieked.

She got her phone out of her pocket and I lunged. Snatching it from her grip I stamped my heel down on the expensive phone, crushing it in to tiny pieces.

Her voice was low and sinister, "You little bitch."

I smirked, "Yeah I've heard that before."

"Jade catch!"

Beck had thrown a small memory pen in my direction. I caught it and smiled triumphantly.

Realisation flooded Anna face and she hissed, "You are that Jade West! The girl from those photos!"

"Oh Anna, if only were a bit more perceptive you might have been able to stop us sooner and now that we have this, well you can kiss your cosy little life goodbye can't you."

Her voice quivered, "What is that, what do you mean?!"

I smiled sweetly at Beck, "Do you want to tell her what this contains."

"Oh you know, just bank statements that show Anna was transferring Cat's money into her own account. Oh and there was also lovely home video of you blackmailing our dear friend Cat."

She started to laugh hysterically. God this woman was mentally deranged. Seriously how she ever got this far in life without anyone else figuring out she was mental baffles me.

"You kids really think you can get away with this. Give me the memory pen and I'll let you all go without involving the police. It only ends one for you all."

I hesitated my grip tightening around the pen in my hand. I looked over to Beck and André and they nodded, they looked defeated.

They where giving up... Those cowards.

"What? You want me to give it to her?! After all of the effort we put into this plan!" I screamed.

"Jade, just give it to her, she's right we won't get away with it and I don't want to go to Juvie."

Scowling I handed it over to her. Then

"Right okay. You have to promise you will never try to contact Cat again. You lot are bad news for her. She is fragile and needs to be protected. In fact I'm going to tell her now." Striding over to the door she forced it open.

I scoffed, "You won't find her."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"She's gone, she left with Robbie." It brought me such joy to tell her this. I loved the feeling I got from tormenting people, it was such a rush.

She eyes went wide and she dashed out, shrieking for her guards to get Cat.

"Run!" André shouted and we sprinted for the door.

Anna blocked it, "Oh you aren't leaving, you really thought I was going to let you go! You should have known better."

So I did what I do best, I flipped her over my back and shouted, "Oh yeah! Cause I think we are leaving!"

She was writhing on the floor, winded from the impact.

Beck added, "Oh and Anna, we gave you a fake memory pen. Hope you enjoy prison bitch."

God I loved him so much. Giving him an impulsive kiss we linked hands and shot down the drive towards the side door with André by our side. Desperately I tried turned the handle.

Shit it's locked.

Taking out a bobby-pin I started to pick the lock. Okay, I'll admit this was stressful. Why won't it open?! I got up and in a blind rage kicked the door. It busted open. Gasping in surprise we ran to the car and filed in, André put the car in drive and we raced out of the estate.

Once I knew we were in the clear I punched Beck on the arm, "You Jerk! Why did you let me think you didn't have any evidence?!"

He snickered, "Oh come on Jade! You have to admit it made the whole "acting exercise" as you put it far more exciting. Plus when will I ever get the chance to mess with you again?"

I didn't reply, he would be too satisfied, "André make a left at the next exit. We need to pay a visit to the police."

He nodded, "And then?"

"We meet Robbie. That is, if he ever figures where we are meeting him."

Robbie POV

"So what now?"

That was a good question. It was around 6 and the sun was beginning to set. I had freed Cat a couple of hours ago and I took her to the first place I thought of; Venice beach. It was mainly for sentimental reasons, I was trying to remind Cat that this was the place where we shared our first kiss. We sat on the sand holding hands, Cat's head was on my shoulder. I wish I could just freeze this moment, everything about was just so prefect... well except for the pretty strange looks from the odd passer-by.

Well it's not every day you see two formal wearing, masked teens sitting on the beach.

I kept thinking about what Jade had said. She told me she would meet us there. But where? It had something to do with the masks, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Cat sighed, "Robbie, we should go. It's getting late and the media could show up at any moment."

Standing up, I held out my hands for Cat and helped her up. She twirled herself into my body and back out, it effectively got all the sand off of her dress.

"We look like we are going to a grand ball." she commented.

Then something clicked. A ball, the masks, God she had practically spelt it out for me!

I got down on to one knee, "Cat Valentine. Will you do the honour of escorting me to the Hollywood Arts Masquerade Ball tonight?"

She gazed at me lovingly. "Oh Robbie, of course I will!"

* * *

**So yeah it was a masquerade ball. Wonder what kind of drama could happen there!**

**Who is glad that Anna's gone? :D**

**Review!**


	22. It's Not Over

Jade POV

Finishing the song and I took off my headphones. Anna spoke to me through the glass, "That was great Ms. Caliente! I must say I am very interested in your sound. If you would like to follow me in to my office we can discuss this further."

No! Beck and André hadn't contacted me yet which meant that they hadn't found the evidence.

Trying to buy them some time I said, "I don't think you have heard enough. I mean, I've only sang one song for you. That's not enough!"

She merely smiled. "Nonsense! It's more than enough and I don't want to keep you any longer, like you said you are very busy."

Fuck. We were going to get caught and all because those idiots can't keep up their part of the plan! I exited the booth and followed Anna out into the corridor. Beck and André were not at the door, if Anna noticed she didn't comment on it. Where the hell were Beck and André!?

Then I heard a scream. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I ran into the room, they were caught red-handed. Causing Anna to go on a rampage.

"Who are fuck are you and why are you going through my private notes? I'm phoning the police!" she shrieked.

She got her phone out of her pocket and I lunged. Snatching it from her grip I stamped my heel down on the expensive phone, crushing it in to tiny pieces.

Her voice was low and sinister, "You little bitch."

I smirked, "Yeah I've heard that before."

"Jade catch!"

Beck had thrown a small memory pen in my direction. I caught it and smiled triumphantly.

Realisation flooded Anna face and she hissed, "You are that Jade West! The girl from those photos!"

"Oh Anna, if only were a bit more perceptive you might have been able to stop us sooner and now that we have this, well you can kiss your cosy little life goodbye can't you."

Her voice quivered, "What is that, what do you mean?!"

I smiled sweetly at Beck, "Do you want to tell her what this contains."

"Oh you know, just bank statements that show Anna was transferring Cat's money into her own account. Oh and there was also lovely home video of you blackmailing our dear friend Cat."

She started to laugh hysterically. God this woman was mentally deranged. Seriously how she ever got this far in life without anyone else figuring out she was mental baffles me.

"You kids really think you can get away with this. Give me the memory pen and I'll let you all go without involving the police. It only ends one for you all."

I hesitated my grip tightening around the pen in my hand. I looked over to Beck and André and they nodded, they looked defeated.

They where giving up... Those cowards.

"What? You want me to give it to her?! After all of the effort we put into this plan!" I screamed.

"Jade, just give it to her, she's right we won't get away with it and I don't want to go to Juvie."

Scowling I handed it over to her. Then

"Right okay. You have to promise you will never try to contact Cat again. You lot are bad news for her. She is fragile and needs to be protected. In fact I'm going to tell her now." Striding over to the door she forced it open.

I scoffed, "You won't find her."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"She's gone, she left with Robbie." It brought me such joy to tell her this. I loved the feeling I got from tormenting people, it was such a rush.

She eyes went wide and she dashed out, shrieking for her guards to get Cat.

"Run!" André shouted and we sprinted for the door.

Anna blocked it, "Oh you aren't leaving, you really thought I was going to let you go! You should have known better."

So I did what I do best, I flipped her over my back and shouted, "Oh yeah! Cause I think we are leaving!"

She was writhing on the floor, winded from the impact.

Beck added, "Oh and Anna, we gave you a fake memory pen. Hope you enjoy prison bitch."

God I loved him so much. Giving him an impulsive kiss we linked hands and shot down the drive towards the side door with André by our side. Desperately I tried turned the handle.

Shit it's locked.

Taking out a bobby-pin I started to pick the lock. Okay, I'll admit this was stressful. Why won't it open?! I got up and in a blind rage kicked the door. It busted open. Gasping in surprise we ran to the car and filed in, André put the car in drive and we raced out of the estate.

Once I knew we were in the clear I punched Beck on the arm, "You Jerk! Why did you let me think you didn't have any evidence?!"

He snickered, "Oh come on Jade! You have to admit it made the whole "acting exercise" as you put it far more exciting. Plus when will I ever get the chance to mess with you again?"

I didn't reply, he would be too satisfied, "André make a left at the next exit. We need to pay a visit to the police."

He nodded, "And then?"

"We meet Robbie. That is, if he ever figures where we are meeting him."

Robbie POV

"So what now?"

That was a good question. It was around 6 and the sun was beginning to set. I had freed Cat a couple of hours ago and I took her to the first place I thought of; Venice beach. It was mainly for sentimental reasons, I was trying to remind Cat that this was the place where we shared our first kiss. We sat on the sand holding hands, Cat's head was on my shoulder. I wish I could just freeze this moment, everything about was just so prefect... well except for the pretty strange looks from the odd passer-by.

Well it's not every day you see two formal wearing, masked teens sitting on the beach.

I kept thinking about what Jade had said. She told me she would meet us there. But where? It had something to do with the masks, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Cat sighed, "Robbie, we should go. It's getting late and the media could show up at any moment."

Standing up, I held out my hands for Cat and helped her up. She twirled herself into my body and back out, it effectively got all the sand off of her dress.

"We look like we are going to a grand ball." she commented.

Then something clicked. A ball, the masks, God she had practically spelt it out for me!

I got down on to one knee, "Cat Valentine. Will you do the honour of escorting me to the Hollywood Arts Masquerade Ball tonight?"

She gazed at me lovingly. "Oh Robbie, of course I will!"

**So yeah it was a masquerade ball. Wonder what kind of drama could happen there!**

**Who is glad that Anna's gone? :D**

**Review!**


	23. Where I'm Meant To Be

"I don't understand. Brad was blackmailing me too! Why didn't he get arrested?"

Jade gave me a sad smile, "Well no Cat, technically Brad didn't blackmail you, he only sent your manager those photos with "good intentions". Jade voice was embittered, "Plus he is under 18 so the worst that he could get is some community service."

Childishly I stamped my foot in anger. This was so unjust, trust him to weasel his way out of this, that conniving snake.

Sweeping up the train of my dress into my hand, Jade and I dashed into the hall to find Robbie. This was difficult because of the masks, it was hard to tell one boy from the other. They all looked like clones, each in a suit and black mask, God could boys not be a bit more inventive with their clothing!

I felt a pair of hands weave around my waist. "Found you" Jumping in surprise, I tried to wriggle my way out of his grasp. "Whoa Cat! It's me, Robbie."

Sighing in relief, I whirled around to face him. I grabbed his hand, "Dance with me. I need to tell you something and I don't want anyone to hear us."

Jade place a hand on my arm to get my attention, "I'm going to find Beck", she murmured. "We'll keep an eye out for him."

Thanking her, I dragged Robbie on to the floor and placed his hands on my waist before wrapping my hands loosely around his neck. Robbie pressed me up against his body, so he could tactfully whisper in my ear, "What did you want to tell me?" he inquired.

Biting my lip I replied,"We have another problem."

He snorted, "What else is new."

"No this is serious, it's about Brad." His body went rigid.

"What about Brad?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"He still has the photos from that night and there is nothing stopping him now from handing them over to the paparazzi. Anna's been arrested.

Robbie took a deep breath, he was trying to control his anger, "He's here tonight somewhere. Okay we know that he is too stupid to back up the files so they are probably still on his phone. But if that's not the case I'll text Sinjin, he knows how to hack into emails. We will split up. I'll go and look for Brad and you go and find Jade."

I opened my mouth to protest, I didn't want to leave Robbie.

He hushed me, "No listen Cat. There is a good chance that he already knows that you are here and I don't want that bastard coming anywhere near you. Not after he tried to force himself on you. I'll meet you at the entrance at midnight. Do not leave Jade's side, do you hear me?

I nodded, "I understand Robbie." He stopped dancing and tried to detach himself from me but I gripped his hand tighter.

"Wait! I have something for you." I said zealously.

He arched one of his brows, "Come on Cat we don't have much time. What?"

Leaning in my lips brushed against his. He was tense at the beginning from shock but he relaxed into the kiss and placed one of his hands behind my neck and deepened the kiss. He ended it too soon. "I should go." and with one fleeting glance in my direction he zoomed off into the crowd.

I touched my lips and smiled. There goes Robbie Shapiro, my twenty-first century "nerd-in-armour."

Robbie POV

Dodging the other students I sought out the doors that lead into the main part of the school. I had already established that Brad was not in the hall, all of the boys in here where either too small or too scrawny to be him. It was strange running through the school at night-time, especially when the majority of the lights where off and the halls were deserted, it made the mood a hell of a lot more foreboding. I skidded into the bathroom and checked each stall, nothing. Groaning in frustration, I turned to leave when I heard a voice that made me pause. Panicking slightly I ran into one of the stalls and closed the door over, but didn't lock it. I stepped up on to the toilet so that they wouldn't notice my feet.

Don't you dare fall in Shapiro.

A group of teens entered the bathroom, they were all laughing about something.

"So has Tori put out for you yet?" one of the voices asked.

"Not yet." another voice replied, "but it looks like tonight is the night."

They all jeered loudly. "Aww Brad, how does it feel to get Shapiro's sloppy seconds not once but twice?"

My heart started to speed up, right okay Shapiro time to be a man. I got my pearphone out and pressed the record button.

"Fuck up man. I told you I turned away that ditzy redhead. She was gagging for it though." I could practically see his cocky grin. How dare he talk about Cat like that.

I bottled my rage for the moment, I was heavily outnumbered and getting into a fight that I couldn't win would not help Cat.

Brad continued, "Speaking of Cat Valentine. I seriously think we should send those photos into the news, we could make some serious cash off of them."

The other boys hesitated,"I don't know man, I mean she seems quite decent. I don't want think we should."

He scolded them, "Don't be such bores. I'll meet you all in a minute then, after I send this email to local news."

The others left, this was my chance.

Bursting out the stall, I whacked Brad's phone out of his hand. We watched it soar through the air and smash against the wall.

"What the fuck Shapiro?!" he was still stunned so I took my chance and forced him up against the wall.

"If you ever speak like that about Cat again, I will make you regret it." I spat out, my words dripping with venom.

He sneered, "Please Shapiro, you're spineless. You would never do it."

"You don't scare me anymore Brad." So, exerting as much force as I could I punched him in the face.

I wish someone had told me that when you punch someone, it's seriously painful.

I cried out in pain and tried to stretch my fingers, fuck that was sore. I think I've sprained them.

Brad was up in an instant, his nose was bleeding furiously.

"You're dead Shapiro." I snatched up the phone and bolted. God I had done too much running today!

I went back into the hall, it was 11.58. God please let Cat be there so we can leave, You know without being a casket. I pushed through the crowd, desperately trying to get to the entrance. Cat was there, faithfully standing by the door with Beck and Jade. They looked alarmed when they saw that I was running towards them.

"We have to go" I yelled and I kept running straight out the door.

I heard Cat yelp and a turned back and grabbed her, I wasn't leaving her.

"Did you get it?" Jade shrieked, she was running along side me.

"Yeah! But I won't have it for long if we don't leave now."

Beck pulled his car around when Brad had just exited the school and was looking for us.

"Beck" my voice sounded high and frightened, "Drive, please drive"

His tires screeched as he turned out of the car park.

Jade laughed and commented, "Do you think we have done enough of this for one day?"

Yawning I replied, "Yes, I really think we have."

Cat giggled and place her head on to the crook of my neck. her breathing became soft and steady and I realized that she had fallen asleep.

The excitement of the day was just too much for the little tyke.

"Do you think you could take Cat and I back to my place?" I quietly asked.

Half an hour later we were at my house, I lifted Cat out of the car and carried her into the house, she burrowed into my chest, sighed and mumbled my name in her sleep. Laying her down on my bed, I covered the blankets over her deciding that I didn't want to wake her to get change out of her dress. I changed and then nimbly walk over to Cat and removed her mask. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled warmly at me.

"Hey" I breathed, "I'm just going out to sleep on the sofa."

"No" her voice was heavy and tired, she scooted and made a space for me in the bed. "Stay with me."

So I stayed.

**Yay for Robbie! He finally stood up for himself!**

**Whoa I'm so tired. I apologise for any mistakes that I have made regarding spelling.**

**Review! :) xx**


	24. Too Late to Stop It

Cat POV

My sleep was disrupted by the annoying, constant chirp of my phone. I heard a groan, "Cat, turn it off."

Robbie was definitely not a morning person. I rubbed my eyes and got up out of the bed to find it. After fumbling around the room I found it under the bed, the vibrations making it slowly spin around the hard floor. Retrieving it I checked my messages and for once there was nothing.

Not one message.

It has been a while since someone hasn't needed me for something, no need to go to an appearance at a mall, no interviews, no vocal training.

For the first time in a long while I happily switched off my phone because it appears that I'm not going to need it today.

Deciding not to go back to bed yet, I finally changed out of my ball gown. I mentally made a note to ask Jade if I could buy it off of her, I needed to keep this dress it means too much to me now. I put on one of Robbie's t-shirts, it was a slightly too big for me and went down past the end of my shorts, I grinned too myself thinking about Robbie's reaction when he see's me wearing this.

Going into the kitchen I made a hot lemon drink and some coffee for Robbie. While the kettle was boiling I turned on the television in the living room. The news was on and the main story was about me. I sighed softly, so the police hadn't been able to keep it out of the media.

I watched as a photo of me filled the corner screen while footage from my last concert was played. In fairness, they hadn't painted me in a bad light. They just said that Anna had been arrested for embezzling my money and rightly so. I switched off the television not wanting to know what else they had to say about Anna, she was out of my life and I never wanted to hear about her again.

Returning into Robbie's room I carefully carried the two mugs over to his bedside table. It took a moment for the scent of coffee beans and cinnamon to fill Robbie's senses, but when they did he shot straight up, grabbed the mug and took a large gulp. Giggling I got under the covers and joined him, taking my mug we both sat in silence and drank. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, more of a silence were we so comfortable in each other's company that no words were needed.

He finished his drink and set it down and I snuggled into his chest. "So what are we doing today?" I mumbled.

"Cat, it's a Tuesday, I have to go to school. You know not all of us are superstars who graduated at 16." he teased.

"Oh" I was disheartened by this news, I wanted to spend the day with Robbie.

"But it's already 8, you're already late just say off with me and stay in bed" I placed my hand on his cheat and batted my eyelashes in the hope that my alluring nature would convince him.

"It's sounds tempting it really does. But I can't I have a practical today and I want to see Beck and the guys. But If you want you can stay here today, you won't be bothered and you can just spend the day relaxing."

I buried my face into him and didn't reply, I didn't want him to go. I could feel him chuckling at me.

"Don't pout! Look think about it. I'm going to have a shower." Kissing me on the forehead he grabbed some clothes and left me alone in his bed.

I suppose I could just stay here today it was only for a couple of hours and then Robbie would be back. I lay back down and curled the bed sheets around me, I feel back into a light sleep I could still make out the faint sounds in the background, the sound of running water, the scraping of cutlery against plates and the light treads of Robbie feet as they walked out the door and left me.

I woke up a few hours later, feeling refreshed and awake. Placing my feet on the cool wooden floor I stood up, stretched and yawned loudly. Robbie had left his bedroom door ajar and I could see that Rex was staring at me from the kitchen, that puppet was creepy and seemed to love watching me sleep. I noticed that he was wearing Robbie's black mask and was holding a note with my name on it. Skipping over to him I retrieved the note.

_Ms Valentine,_

_ Sorry I didn't wake you but you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to ruin that. I left Rex to look after you in case you get lonely. Don't worry, he promised he would be polite to you this time. I'll be back in a couple of hours, see you then._

_ Robbie XX_

Grinning widely I picked up Rex. "So", I asked him,"Do you want to show me where the food is?"

Robbie POV

Pulling into the car park I rushed into class, I had to speak to the guys now, I still have Brad's broken phone and I don't know what to do with it. Running into homeroom I took my seat I made it just in time.

Keeping my voice low I told André,"Hey, I need help. What do I do with Brad's phone?"

He looked at me with an alarmed expression, "You didn't hand it in? Dude go to the principle Helen now and give it to her."

I hesitated, "But does it matter anymore, I mean it's broke. He can't do anything with it."

André didn't look convinced, "You have to say something before he does, you know he good at twisting stories."

I was about to reply when an announcement stopped me," Can Robert Shapiro please report to the Principle's office? Immediately"

"Told you." André said darkly.

I reached Helen's office and opened the door and was not shocked in the slightest to see Brad sitting there with his mother, her arm wrapped protectively around his shoulder.

"Have a seat Robert." her tone was cold and stare; intimidating. Shaking slightly I took a seat on the opposite side of Brad, glancing at him I noticed that his nose was now black and blue and he had a large plaster over it. I did that, I inflicted that much harm on him?

His eyes where shinning and he was mumbling into his mother ear. No wonder Brad went to this school, he was brilliant actor. I looked to the empty chair beside me, so where was mum when I needed her. Oh yes, I thought bitterly, she was busy spending time at her latest boyfriend's house. I was about to demand that I didn't want to be penalised when I didn't have a parental figure present when the door opened and my dad stepped into the room. The room suddenly felt smaller and warmer.

What the hell was he doing here? It's not as if he ever makes an attempt to visit me, so why would he bother to come now?

"Sorry I'm late, I was with a patient." he apologised, smiling shyly at Helen and Brad's mother.

They both did a double take at my dad and blushed.

"Nonsense, we where just getting started." Helen replied bashfully. She gestured for him to sit down.

I rolled my eyes, of course they would both swoon over my dad. He had good-looks that were inconveniently not passed down too me.

"The reason that I have called you in ," Helen began, "Is because we have had a very distressed call from Mrs. Holly here stating that your son has terrorized Brad here. Now I was very surprised by this, speaking frankly I never would have imagined that Robert would be capable of this but I think that the evidence speaks for itself."

Are they fucking serious?

"That's not fair!" I spat out.

I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me, I wasn't just going to just sit here while they accused me of bullying this thug.

"Brad has been bullying me since the first day I set foot in this school, you can ask anyone!"

"Robbie, did you or did you not hit Brad last night?" Helen questioned.

"I did but-" Helen shushed me with her hand.

"Well then Robbie there is not much that I can do, you attacked a student on school property. This is serious, I might have to consider expulsion" her voice was despondent.

My heart rate doubled and I felt light-headed. Expulsion, they couldn't do that, I needed to stay here. I worked so hard to get into this school and even harder to prove that I was actually worthy to stay here. They couldn't throw that away.

My dad placed a hand on my shoulder, in normal circumstances I would have shrugged it off, but in this moment I was too shocked.

"Is there anything we can do?" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry but no, the parents committee will have a meeting tonight to determine whether Robert will be expelled or suspended." Helen added.

I felt completely numb, My eyes darted in Brad's direction. He was still playing up the victim, he was shaking, holding his mother's hand and he flinched when I looked at him.

That bastard.

I could not let her expel me.

"Please don't do this." I begged, "Brad the tyrant not me! You should hear how he talks about people. I have proof that I was provoked!"

I got my phone out of my pocket and went to my recordings, I was about to press play and expose Brad when I hesitated. Would this expose Cat, could I put her identity in danger to save myself?

"Have you got evidence then Robert?" Helen inquired.

I set down the phone. "I don't have the evidence, I lost it." I replied bitterly.

"Then I'm sorry Robert, but effective immediately you are suspended from Hollywood Arts until further notice."

Cat POV

I was having an amazing day until Robbie returned home. I spent most of my time vegging out and eating whatever I could I find, most of them containing high levels of sugar. Then on a sugar rush I began to laugh hysterically, I had my music turned up full blast and I started dancing manically with Rex when the door burst opened and Robbie entered with an older, rather handsome man.

I shrieked in surprise and tried to shield myself behind Rex. They stared at me with wide eyes. Blushing crimson I ran over to the radio and turned it off.

"I wasn't expecting you yet!" I yelped, this was extremely embarrassing. The man with Robbie regarded me and smiled.

He extended out his hand."Hello I'm Adam, I believe we have met before." He sounded amused.

Taking his hand I shook it, "We have?"

He nodded, "yes, I believe you are the girl I treated after you almost got hit by a car."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "You're Robbie's father! I'm Cat."

Talk about an awkward way to meet the parents.

Robbie didn't seem too pleased that his father was here, in fact he didn't look happy at all.

Robbie's voice was caustic,"You can go now Dad, I didn't need you to drive behind me, I know where I live. It used to be where you lived."

My eyes darted between the two, there was obviously tension between the two of them. Adam looked at Robbie through pained eyes.

"Of course I had to, I care about you. You know that. But if you want me to leave I will." Robbie scowled at his father and turned away from him blocking any contact between the pair of them. Dr. Shapiro shook his head sadly but turned to me and gave me a small smile. I mouthed sorry to him and he nodded, he left after that leaving me alone with a furious Robbie.

He collapsed on the sofa and said nothing, His eyes were bloodshot and his nails were bitten down to the cuticle, something was desperately wrong with him. Sitting down beside him, I handed him Rex. He took him and placed him on his hand.

"Rex what's wrong with Robbie?" I asked the puppet.

"Your boy Robbie here is upset because he might be expelled from school because that asshole Brad is lying about Robbie bullying him." He replied.

I bit down so violently on my own tongue, I could taste metallic in mouth. I forced myself not to be afraid of Brad's powers of manipulation, not when Robbie needed me.

Why couldn't he just leave us alone?

I took Robbie's free hand and leaned on him for moral support. "We can fight him, you have Beck, Jade and André they can tell the principle that he is lying." I told him softly.

"We can't" his voice cracked, "He's beat me Cat. I'm going to lose my place at school. How good is that going to look on my record?"

I looked into his eyes and saw that they were glazed over. Please don't cry Robbie.

I felt myself start to blubber and I mentally slapped myself. No Cat, you have to be strong for him.

Robbie told me he needed a minute to be alone and left the room. Trying to distract myself from the problem and switched on the television, I flicked through the channels in search of the music channels. They were about to do the news section and I liked to listen in, they sometimes talked about how well my albums are selling.

_Kesha's new song has gone to straight to number one, we expect great things from her in the future-_

I couldn't concentrate my mind was buzzing from this problem with Robbie. I needed to help him.

_-the question that is on everyones mind. who is Cat Valentine's new beau?_

WHAT?

I turned up the volume.

_Yes everyone is dying to know who the masked figure is that was witnessed driving with Cat in a golf cart before they fled hand in hand. Reports say the couple ended up at a dance in the performing arts school, Hollywood Arts. You can check out the photos on our website._

There was a knock on the door, I scrambled up to intercept it but it was too late, Robbie was about to open the door.

"No don't" I screamed.

Then I was blinded by the flash of the cameras.

* * *

**Jeeez that was a long chapter.**  
**Who else hates Brad? I also realised that I mentioned Robbie's horrible home life once then never again so for continuity I brought that back.  
Please Read/Review!**

**and leave me long comments telling me what you think is going to happen next! :)**

**Love you all! xxx**


	25. Take Care

Cat POV

The constant burst of light and the cries from the photographers rendered me silent. I watched as Robbie shielded his face with the palm of his hand and pounded the door shut. There were everywhere. At the windows, trying to get in through the back door. Robbie gently took me over to the other side of the room and hid me from view. My legs give in and I sink to the floor, they found me. But how did they know? My eyes followed Robbie as he closed the blinds and shut the doors. I could still hear the humming of the crowd outside, the clicking of cameras and see the constant flicker of flashes through the blinds.

They were vultures, they scouted the area waiting, anticipating Robbie's return. They waited until we were together before they pounced. I thumped my head against the wall, ignoring the pain it caused me. It was completely pointless- all of the effort and sacrifice that Robbie went through to protect me was for nothing. I thought I had more time, time to establish what my relationship with Robbie was. Where we dating? He had never actually stated that we were item and I didn't want to ask, not at this moment anyway.

I have caused him nothing but trouble the moment that I walked into his life. It was my fault that he was going to be expelled from Hollywood Arts and it was my fault that he would never have a moment's peace again. Not without being hounded by the paparazzi.

They had no respect for my privacy. They must have tracked down the numbers plate of the taxi that Robbie and I traveled in and interviewed the driver. There was no level that those parasites wouldn't stoop to. Shivering, I began to rub my arms to create some friction. I felt sick to the core; they had photos now, evidence that I couldn't keep away from them. Of me in a house that wasn't mine with a teenage boy. In basically my underwear.

I already know that they will warp what they have seen into some horrific, disgusting lie:

_Cat Valentine has a steamy tryst with a Hollywood Arts student._

That will be breaking news in a couple of hours, no doubt.

My head was telling me to run. I wanted to run, it seemed logical but it was cowardly. I cannot cower away anymore. This time I have to fight for Robbie, just like he fought for me. I willed myself to stand and forced my legs to move. Grabbing my phone off of the counter I switched my phone on.

I now realise that it was a terrible mistake, I should have known better. I already knew that you can't run from this life, it has a way of tracking you down. Ignoring the blasts from the slap about Robbie and I, I called my chauffeur. He would be here in 20 minutes, marching into Robbie's room I started to get change.

Robbie was on the bed, I ignored him and continued changing. "So you're leaving me again. Typical." He sounded so unlike himself; so cold and distant.

Picking up my backpack, I opened Robbie's drawers and flung a hoodie at him.

Sighing I replied, "No, I'm not running, not this time. You're coming with me. Grab some things, you're not coming back here. Not for a while at least.

Numbly he stood up and started picking up some items of clothing, I waited patiently. I wasn't going to get angry at him, I had to sympathise. He put on a pair of sunglasses and without acknowledging me, walked into the living room and collected Rex. Oh, of course he had to take him, he couldn't leave him by himself.

Trying to be strong for Robbie I took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. There was a loud bang on the door.

"Cat it's me, Nick." My bodyguard shouted.

It's time.

I flicked up my hood. "Are you ready?"

Robbie POV

I wasn't.

My old life felt that a lifetime ago, a collection of distant memories that was now replaced with foreign and chilling ones. It was strange from one minute to go from Robbie Shapiro an absolute nobody to this new Robbie, who needed a Bodyguard to battle his way through a crowd of complete strangers who wereprodding me for questions and taking photos. Cat didn't leave my side, she kept her head down and her small hand firmly wrapped around mine as she ignored the questions being thrown at her.

When we were in the safety of Cat's range rover, she removed her hood and shook her hair out.

"Are you okay?" she was concerned and was blaming herself.

I knew what I was getting into when I became involved with Cat, well granted not at the beginning but as soon as I made the decision to save her I knew that it was only a matter of time.

Cat caressed my cheek, "Look, I know how you feel."

"No you don't" I replied monotonously.

"No I do. You feel trapped, like the world is crumbling around you and you don't know how you can stop it. Of course I've felt like that. I felt like that every time Anna used me for profit and I felt it when I had to leave you."

Her word effected me and I crumbled, "I don't know what to do." I could feel my eyes welling up and I didn't even attempt to stop the tears from falling. Everything was falling apart, I was going to be expelled which meant that my record would be forever tainted and now there is a strain on Cat and I's relationship.

I let Cat place my head on to her shoulder, she gently stroked my hair. "It's okay, I'm going to take you to my house and then we can sort out what we are going to do." Her voice was soft and soothing.

We stayed like that, Cat comforting me while I broke down until we reached her estate. She ordered me to go into one of the many spare rooms and lie down. I compiled, climbing the never-ending stares I went into the first bedroom I found and collapsed on the bed. My mind was too awake that I couldn't get to sleep. I lay there for an hour just silently contemplating the erratic changes that I had just experienced. Hearing footsteps approaching the door I closed my eyes. I was gently shaken, blinking I looked up to see Cat holding a tray with a small plate of pancakes and a coffee.

She gave me a small smile, "I thought you might be hungry. I asked Ella, my cook to teach me how to make them."

Sitting up, I took the tray and picked at the food. I tried to eat because Cat was clearly making an effort. It's not that I didn't appreciate it's just... I felt sick with worry, anything that I swallowed would just be uncontrollable forced up later. Cat was playing with the remote, her finger hovering over the power button.

"Are you ready to find out what they are saying?" she asked timidly.

I nodded because I couldn't find my voice, words had failed me.

She switched it on. It was worse than I could have ever imagined.

It takes a lifetime to build up an image and one moment to ruin it. That is exactly what had happened to Cat, they had exposed her completely. They had sources saying that they saw her enter my house the night before and she didn't leave all night.

And the photos, oh God the photos. They seemed to never end. There was photos of us in our costumes leaving her house, at the ball dancing, running away into Beck cars, returning to my house and finally us fleeing hands linked. It was the single photos that were the worst. They were stalking me and I hadn't even noticed, they recorded me just doing normal things, entering school, in the shops.

The photo that remained on-screen for the longest duration was the one of me when I opened the door. Cat eyes where wide and she would have looked so innocent, if not for the lack of visible shorts that she was in fact wearing. I had to admit that it didn't look too good. The media insinuated all kinds of things; that she was promiscuous or that she was turning into one of those problem teen starts. But by far the worst she was secretly pregnant with my child.

Jesus, they loved to stir the shit.

She didn't have a manager anymore so she didn't have someone to make a statement on her behalf, this was all on her. But what did this mean for me? They hadn't exactly made me look like a gentleman, more a hormone driven teenage male who couldn't wait to get into Cat Valentine's underwear.

That will go down really well with all of her fans.

Cat remained mute, she switched off the television obvious that she could watch no more. It surprised me how well she seemed to be handling this but then she has experienced media attention before.

"This will be fixed. I just have to publicly explain our side of the story. I can fix this Robbie. I know it can." she sounded confident and strong, "I have to make some more calls. I want you to stay here and rest.

I feel into restless sleep, it was filled with cameras and me stuck in the middle of this crowd, needing to find an exit and never finding one. I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Racing to the bathroom I collapsed to the ground and heaved up the contents of my stomach. Wiping my mouth with the side of my mouth, I leaned against the wall. Cat found me later and swept to my side.

"Oh God, did I poison you! I should have just let my cook make it." She sounded upset.

"No." I coughed, "It wasn't your fault, I'm overwhelmed. I don't understand how you have coped?"

Getting one of her hand towels she dabbed around my mouth, removing all of the excess vomit. "Practice. It will get better, I promise."

The doorbell chimed and Cat got to her feet, "That will be your dad."

My dad, what was he doing here? I scoffed, was she kicking me out?

"So what you make me abandon my house and then throw me out of yours." my voice was bitter.

Cat sighed impatiently,"No Robbie, you need support that I can't give you. You need your parents. I called him while you were asleep and asked him to come and get you. I need to do damage control and I don't want to expose you to any more media attention. Your dad promised me that he would drive around until you lost the paparazzi and then he would take you to his house. "

I left Cat and went with my dad, I know she was right but it didn't mean that I liked it. My father had a lot of unanswered questions. However unlike everyone else, he didn't pry. He just drove in silence and after a long detour took me to his house. His wife greeted us at the door and gave me a small hug, I didn't return it.

Their son was hiding behind his mother's leg, his curious bug-eyes were examining me.

He tugged at her trousers"Mommy, who's that boy?" he asked.

She laughed nervously, "I told you Max, this is your older brother Robbie. he's staying with us for a while."

I forced myself to smile at Max and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course this kid had no notion who I was, my dad never mentioned me.

Running over to me, he hugged my leg.

"Do you want to play?" he asked excitedly.

He reminded me of Cat.

Lifting him off my leg I set him down beside his mother. "Maybe later. I'm a bit tired."

His bottom lip dropped and he sniffed loudly.

So like Cat.

"Here. I know Rex likes to play."

His eyes lit up as I placed Rex into his small hands and he cradled him as if he was precious. Giving me a toothless grin he ran away giggling, with Rex in tow.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Let me show me your room."

I flicked on the lights. This was definitely not what I had expected; it had an uncanny resemblance to my room at home. The room was painted my favourite shade of blue and the cream mat was thick and soft between my toes.

My dad caught my reaction and beamed,"I had it designed like this for you. In case you ever changed your mind and decide to come and live with me."

Flinching slightly I moved away from him. I know that he wants me to come and live with him but it's still a tender subject for me. That house is my childhood house, I can't just leave it. Even if some of the memories weren't the best.

Like the one where he left me in it with my troubled mother.

I sat on the edge of the bed, "I think I'm just going to go to sleep."

Pressing his lips together, he nodded, "That's fine. Robbie I know I wasn't always there for you and it's my deepest regret. I want to be here for you now. You can talk to me when your ready." He began to shut the door.

"Thank you" my voice was so quiet it was almost non-exsistent.

He switched off the light,"You're welcome."

Then I was left in darkness.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter although it did take some time because I kept changing the approach that I wanted to take.**

**I hope that none of you are mad that I separated Cat and Robbie again! It's in their best interest I swear :)**

**Do you like Robbie's growing relationship with his dad? I like his dad I think he is a nice character.**

**and in response to one of my reviews yes I did see Ariana's tweets about her and Jai being stalked by a paparazzi. I can only imagine how horrible that must feel. :/**

**Remember to review :)**

**Oh also before I forget! I'm going to go back to previous chapters to change Cat and Robbie's time apart to maybe around 3 months, I want there relationship to be more realistic :)**

**Love :D xxxx**


	26. The Choices We Make

Cat POV

_Hey little red it's me. You really thought that your little stunt would work, that you could take my phone and I would leave you alone. No chance. I thought Shapiro would have taken enough beatings from me to have known better. Shapiro is going to realise that I should not be messed with, but don't worry after I'm finished with my meeting with the principle, I'll be sure to send a little tip in to the local news on your behalf. I don't want you to feel left out. Oh, I'm being called in. Gotta go babe, make sure you check out the news later... I'm certain you'll find it very interesting._

I kept listening to that message, that spiteful message that he thought was appropriate to leave on my phone. His voice was arrogant and he laughed cruelly at the end of it.

I had to get Robbie out of the house so that I could leave. He would have just stopped me and told me it was foolish, but I have to try. I had originally called Adam because I was concerned about Robbie. He wasn't coping well and I didn't know how to help him. Adam told me that Robbie's school was deciding tonight at six whether he would be allowed back. It was at that moment when I knew I needed to act.

I arrived at Hollywood Arts at 10 past 6 and I made no effort to hide from the paparazzi. They could my picture now for all I care, what difference would it make? I could see them surrounding the perimeter as their cameras continuously clicked. I even looked up and smiled, I would not let them know that they effected me.

When we reached the entrance our passage was blocked by a security guard. Smiling I asked sweetly, "Excuse me could you tell me where the meeting is?"

He cleared his throat, "Well, it's for committee members only, I'm sorry I can't let you in."

Frowning I turned to my bodyguards. Sizing up the security guard, they nodded at each other and blocked him from my view, "Cat Valentine wants to know where the meeting is."

He yelped, "Upstairs first door on the left."

I smiled jubilantly, "Thank you very much and don't worry; I will make sure that you won't get in trouble for letting me through."

Striding through the school I stopped to look around, it was amazing. It clearly depicted students who were creative in so many areas. The lockers where all unique each designed to show their characters, I noticed a locker with a keyboard on it, one with scissors attached to it and another that was transparent. I could see why Robbie loved it here, it was a school where you could express yourself and you wouldn't be judged, it made me wish that I had went to a school like this instead of being home-schooled.

Rushing up the staircase I located the board room and opened the door, there was a collective gasp from the committee members there. Even the layout of this room was daunting, at the back of the room there was a long, polished mahogany table in which all the members where surrounding, it highly resembled a court room. There were two chairs in the middle of the room clearly for the defendant.

Gulping, I addressed all the board members, "I'm sorry to barge in like this but I'm looking for the principle of this school."

A small woman sitting directly in the middle of the bench stood up, her eyes narrowed as she responded to her uninvited guest, "That would be me, Helen Dubois. Who might I ask are you?"

I clenched my fist tightly in an attempt to stop myself from shaking. Come on Cat, don't let them psyche you out. This was just like a performance and you had down them a million times before.

"My name is Cat Valentine and I have reason to believe that you are here to discuss the expulsion of Robbie Shapiro. I have something that you might be interested in."

Helen's eyes became wide with realisation and she mumbled to the woman beside her, "Cat Valentine, the Cat Valentine?"

I spoke up. "Yes I am that Cat Valentine but I am not here to talk about myself, I'm here to help Robbie." Boldly I marched to the center of the room and sat on the chair in front of the table.

Helen sat back down, "Very well Ms. Valentine, as you have taken the time to come down here we will hear what you have to say."

Rummaging through my bag then I pulled out three phones, "In the short time that I have known Robbie Shapiro we have become close friends and I know for a fact that he is not the tormentor that Brad has made him out as. I have met Brad and I can tell you first hand that he has verbally and physically abused Robbie on more than one occasion."

Helen sighed deeply and shuffled her notes, "While that is all very fine and well Ms. Valentine however I need evidence for you to support this."

I smiled triumphantly, "I thought you might say that. I have a substantial amount of evidence actually. The first one is Brad's broken phone." Handing it to my guard he set it in front of Helen.

"I'm sure with all of the media attention surrounding me today you will have heard about my manager's indiscretion, Brad assisted with this. I know this unrelated to Robbie however I believe that this shows that Brad processes the characteristics of a bully. If you need to you can get it fixed and look at the photos, although I don't think it will come to that."

Helen peered at the phone, "Anything else, so far this isn't very promising Ms. Valentine."

Unfazed I continued, "Of course, I have Robbie's phone here. I well...let's say I borrowed it off him. I know that he has a recording of Brad on it from the night he attacked him. He was provoked; Brad was saying vile things about me and another student at your school, Tori Vega. Robbie was merely defending us."

Helen arched a brow, "Well Ms. Valentine, this still doesn't change the fact that Mr. Shapiro attacked Brad." Her lips where a thin line and the other members looked uninterested, I could tell their patience was running thin.

I had to be more convincing, I can't let Robbie get kicked out.

"No, I'm not trying to defend Robbie's actions. While it was very gallant of him, he shouldn't have hurt Brad. I am only asking you to suspend him instead of expelling him. Brad is the one who she be suspended, he is not the only victim here." I made eye contact with each member, I had to connect emotionally with them to convince them that Robbie deserved to stay.

"My last piece of evidence shows this." I pressed play on my voice mail and Brad's booming voice bounced off of the walls.

The members listened intently as Brad mocked Robbie and I and openly admitted to bullying him and exposing my relationship with him. I smiled as I listened to Brad, finally he had done something that was useful to me. It was ironic that he didn't even realise that he had sealed his own doom.

The voice mail finished and the members started to whisper among themselves, Helen hushed them.

"If you still aren't convinced that Brad is awful I can get you a tape from my security camera that shows him trying to force himself on me. Imagine he tried to do that to one of your daughters, or nieces. He doesn't deserve to be tolerated and he certainly does not deserve to stay at this school."

Helen closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest. "No thank you Ms. Valentine this is enough."

She gestured to the door. "You may leave now, thank you for bringing this to our attention."

Rising I approached the bench to pick up the phones. As I reached for them Helen's hand covered them, "I can see to it that these are safely returned to the boys."

I smiled at Helen, then just in case they needed a little bit more convincing I grabbed one of her sheets and pen and scribbled down my number.

Leaning over towards her I whispered, "If you ever want me to some free, public advertising for your school let me know." Despite the tense situation I giggled and waved at the rest of the board before flouncing out of the room, my guards dependably following as I walked back into the crowd of cameras.

Robbie POV

I couldn't sleep, it was time. They were all there in the board room deciding whether or not I would remain a student in Hollywood Arts.

I'm not a patient person, I cannot stand waiting. Time seems to slow are you are only left with your thoughts for company.

Not being able to stand it anymore I left the room in search of someone to talk to, I heard the small patter of tiny feet, "Robbie!" Feeling a tug on my bottoms I looked down, Max was smiling up at me. "How do you make him talk?"

He passed Rex up to me. Grinning I placed him on my hand, "he gets like this sometimes. He's a bit moody."

"Hey, who are you calling moody and that kid Max is way more fun than you! At least he doesn't ditch me for a pretty girl." Rex replied.

Max laughed gleefully and clapped his hands. Seeing his response I continued.

"Hey what about you and the Northridge girls?" I scolded.

"Well you can't say no to them, they know how to handle a man... if you know what I mean?" Rex insinuated.

"Rex!" I exclaimed, "That's inappropriate." Max didn't seem to notice and was doubled over on the floor in fits of laughter. It felt good to make someone laugh for a change, God knows I could use a laugh.

"Come on Robbie, let's go play." He tugged my arm and I let him lead me down the stair into the living room. I looked around at the pictures in the room; one of dad and Jane; his new wife, Max when he was a new-born, more of Max and... none of me. I felt a twinge in my stomach, it was like I didn't exist.

"Robbie look." Max pointed to the TV, "That curly-haired boy looks like you!"

My face paled, Oh god. Would they ever stop showing it?

Luckily before I could throw something at the television in anger, my Dad entered and saw the news. He wasted no time in turning it off.

"That's enough. Now Robbie, I want you, Rex and Max to go straight to bed now. You all have big days ahead of you."

Grunting I replied, "Yeah, sure because I so many places that I can go."

He smiled sadly at me,"I suppose, I mean it's not like your expulsion has been lifted and you are returning to school tomorrow."

It took a moment before it actually sunk in.

What he being serious?

My dad was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. "I just had a call from the school, they aren't expelling you! They recognize that they have wrongly accused you of bullying Brad for a long period of time and they feel that they have punished you enough. So you can return tomorrow."

"I'm going back?" I croaked.

He nodded, "It's seems like you have someone looking out for you. They received an anonymous tip about Brad."

I made no effort to suppress the grin that broke out, laughing in relief I grabbed Max and spun him around in the air. We both cheered.

"Yay! Robbie get's to go to school!" He giggled.

I laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. I'm excited to return to school, I am the only teenager in the world to say that. Setting Max down I ignored his chants of, "again, again!" and impulsively hugged my father. It took him a moment before he reciprocated and that's when I saw it.

In the corner of the room there it was. The photo of me and my father.

**Who loves Cat? Who loves Max? ****:)**

**And Yay! for the growing relationship of Robbie and his Dad.**

**What do you think is going to happen next? As it's a Cabbie story I'm certain its an easy guess!**

**As always review and it would also mean so much to me if you passed the word along about my story! I'm not sure if I want to write another one so I would love this one to become as popular as possible! :)**

**LOVE :D xxx**


	27. Back to reality

Robbie POV

Entering school was peculiar; well the weirdest aspect about it was the fact that I was being lead to school by two bodyguards. They had arrived at the house before I was ready to leave for; they told me that Cat had ordered them to come over to escort me to school, for my protection of course. The media are still lurking. They hadn't tracked me down to my dad's house yet, but I guess we didn't have long until that happened.

I had tried to contact Cat to say thank you but I cannot find my phone and when I tried on the house phone the calls went straight to her answer phone. I'm trying not to dwell on it; she wouldn't have sent me help if she didn't care for me.

I will never get use to this life.

I am sitting squashed in the middle of two beefy guards in a large black range rover with tinted, bulletproof windows. As if I was actually important enough to need this kind of protection, well... Cat certainly thinks so anyway.

They were waiting for me when I arrived to school, they watched the car pull in and as soon as I stepped out they wasted no time in their verbal attacks. They surrounded me and began bombarding questions.

"Mr. Shapiro! Hollywood access TV, what is your relationship status with Ms. Valentine?!"

"Mr. Shapiro over here! TYZTV. Is it true that you remained with Cat Valentine because you got her pregnant after a one night stand?!"

"Mr. Shapiro! Is it true that Cat Valentine is only using you for publicity?"

"All we keep hearing is no comment, no comment. Do you have something you would like to say?"

All of the comments were being thrown at me all at once; it was difficult to make out who was saying what. My head was swimming and I stumbled to find words. How did celebrities do this on a daily basis? Trying to find a way to break free from this crowd, I looked for a chink in their armour. I turned around and saw none other than Tori Vega speaking openly to a crowd a photographers.

Her voice was loud and clear, "Robbie and I dated for two months and during that time he was seeing Cat Valentine on the side. I ended our relationship when I discovered the truth but I did not tell anyone because they begged me to keep it a secret. Well, I feel it's time you all know the truth about Robbie and Cat; they are selfish and cruel and they deserve each other." Her voice was cracking and tears where rolling down her cheeks. I mentally scolded myself for ever dating such a conniving slut.

Before I could give it a second thought, I snatched one of the microphones off of the news reporter.

"I actually have something that I would like to say."

That got their attention.

"You are all parasites, the lot of you and you should all be ashamed of yourselves. I have just heard what Tori Vega said about me and I can tell you right now that her words are untrue, I broke up with her and she is bitter about it. She is also looking for her 15 minutes of fame as the scorned ex-girlfriend. "

For effect I looked at Tori who is still standing with the crowd of reporters gaping at my words. Smirking I continued.

"It is true that I am romantically involved with Cat Valentine but that was after I ended my relationship with Tori. I began as her friend and the relationship evolved into something more. However I am not going to tell you a single detail about my relationship with Cat because it is my relationship with Cat and I want it to be kept as private as possible. So in response to your questions; No, I will not give you any intimate details. I decline to answer."

I let the microphone slip out of my hand and it made a satisfying screeching noise when it made contact with the ground. Giving the reporters one last blazing look, I forced my way through the group. Helen was waiting for me at the entrance to the school. When I reached her she placed her arm around me protectively.

She was furious.

"That's enough; you have all tortured this poor boy enough! I want you all of my property now or I will ring the police. As for you."

She pointed at the groups of students that were scattered around the entrance who were all watching this scene unfold, "Get to class. Now."

They all scattered. Say what you want about Helen but she could be a scary bitch when she wanted to be.

I excused my bodyguards, letting them go back to Cat. I think she needed them more than me; she was the celebrity here and not me after all. Leading me into her office for the final time, I saw Brad lounging comfortably on a chair beside me, without a care in the world. His mum was also present; he gave me a pointed stare when she noticed me, still believing that her darling boy was innocent. They obviously didn't know he had failed to get me expelled. This could be fun.

Helen sat down behind her desk and linked her hands together, "Now Brad, I think you know why I have called you in here." She smiled warmly at him.

He grinned lazily and replied, "I think so ma'am. You are expelling Shapiro here."

"No Brad, I am expelling you." Her smile was replaced with an icy stare.

He instantly shot up in his seat, "What?" his voice quavering.

"It would seem that this story you fabricated about did not work. We were paid a visit last night by Cat Valentine and she showed us that voicemail."

This caught my attention, Cat came here last night? She was my anonymous tipper.

Brad glanced at his mother then laughed nervously, "What voicemail? I don't even know Cat Valentine."

Helen slyly smiled. "Oh I think you do, in fact she emailed it to us. Let me just get it up on the screen and oh, here it is."

_Hey little red it's me. You really thought that your little stunt would work, that you could take my phone and I would leave you alone—_

I watched the entire colour drain from his face, he now realised his mistake. He thought that Cat wouldn't have the audacity to show anyone that voicemail. He evidently didn't know Cat as well as I did; nothing scared her anymore.

The voicemail ended and there was a tense silence. Helen then spoke.

"On top of that we also have video footage of you forcing yourself on Ms. Valentine."

"What?" I shouted. I was unable to stop myself. I know that Brad was boasting about how she was "gagging for it" but she had never told me that he had tried to touch her.

"Calm down Mr. Shapiro, your girlfriend is rather feisty; she managed to fight him off. She did not want to pursue this any further. Unfortunately for you, I am not her and I do. I called the police this morning stating that you attempted to sexually assault her."

Brad mother spoke up, her voice was shrill and not flattering to the ears, "Brad how could you be so stupid?!"

Helen opened her drawer and handed his mother his phone, "Ms. Valentine asked me to return his phone. She apologizes for its damage. She would like you to delete the photos that Brad took of her."

"You took photos of her?!" she shriek hysterically.

"Her manager paid me too!" he retorted.

His mother shook her head in disgust, "You stupid, stupid boy! Apologise to Robert. Now." She ordered him.

Slouching in his chair in annoyance he grunted, "I'm sorry."

Grinning I replied, "It's okay, it's not like you haven't made my life hell for the past two years." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Brad as you are no longer a student at Hollywood Arts would you please return all of your books back to your teachers and clean out your locker. You will then wait in the front office until the police arrive."

He sniffed loudly, trying to hold back tears and left with his mother.

I did feel sorry for him... For about a millisecond.

As soon as they left, Helen turned her attention to me, "Well Robert, you have been busy. I'm sorry for all of the trouble you have been put through the last couple of days regarding your girlfriend—"

"She's not my girlfriend."

Helen opened her mouth the say something and then changed her mind, "Very well, but she left this for you."

She handed me my phone, how did Cat get this? She must have stolen it when I was asleep at her house.

"She used it to help clear your name, she was very determined for you not to be expelled. If you ever need any help, you know where to find Me." she smiled warmly. "You may return to class now Robbie."

Reciprocating her smile I went to exit.

"Oh and Robbie!" Helen suddenly burst out, "I know this is out of place for me to say. But considering everything you two have been through, I would stop denying that she is not your girlfriend."

I was too embarrassed to look back at Helen. I nodded and left her office.

Cat POV

Robbie's confession was already all over the internet and the television. I had it recorded and kept hitting replay. He was so different from the boy that I had met months ago. He was confident now, maybe even too confident. He was so daring, taking that microphone and defending his relationship with me, announcing Tori as a liar and the media as monstrous. I knew that I would have to face this again soon. I had countless emails from talk shows wanting to interview me and they were offering me large sums of money to talk to them exclusively.

But I needed guidance. At least when I had Anna she knew who the best talk shows to go to where, and she organised what questions they could and most definitely could not ask me. If I did this alone I would end up on some seedy channel where they wanted to know all of the explicit details. Exhaling noisily, I pressed replay for the millionth time, I could practically regurgitate what Robbie had said by now.

"My, my you have been busy darling." A voice behind me commented.

Whipping my head around I stared at the figure standing at the archway of my living room. She had a dazzling white smile; her brown hair was curled and fell just past her shoulders. Despite her age she was still slim and fashionable. Looking into her eyes, I saw my own chocolate brown eyes staring back at me.

"Mum!" I exclaimed, she held out her arms and I ran for her. Wrapping them around me she held me close. For the first time in a long time I felt safe again.

"Honey, I am so sorry that your father and I left you with that monster." She sounded so sincere and apologetic that a few tears escaped my eyes, "As soon as I saw it on the news I got on a flight from France. Your father told me to tell you he is sorry that he can't be here, he has business in Tokyo."

Getting a tissue out of her bag she dabbed the tears away from my face, she took a seat on the sofa and patted the space beside her, "Now who is this boy?"

I thought she would have been mad at me, but she sounded more like a gossiping teenager. Taking a seat beside her I began to explain.

"Mum, I swear those photos aren't how they seem, I was wearing shorts!"

She laughed, "I know and don't worry your father does too. So is he your boyfriend?"

I hesitated, "I think so...I don't know, we never got the chance to speak about it! Not before they found out and I don't even know if he likes me that much I mean he has—"

"Honey you're rambling! Just slow down and start from the beginning." Placing an arm around me she let me snuggle into her.

Then I began to tell her the entire story.

**It's the finale tonight :( I'm rather upset about this!**

**They never actually made it clear whether Cabbie actually happened! I really hope that Robbie gets to make guest appearances on Sam&Cat! I would love that!**

**Anyway what did you think of the chapter, I got genuinely annoyed when I was writing about Tori :P**

**And :o the return of Cat's mum!**

**Are you all glad that Brad is gone? What do you think is going to happen next!**

**Whether you are have an account or not there is no excuse to not comment!**

**Also AriRedVeletBow where have you gone? I miss your reviews :(**

**See the Review box.. It's begging for you to use it! :D**

**Love you all! :D xxx**


	28. Come What May

Cat POV

She was stroking my hair and curling it around her finger like she used to do when I was younger. It made me feel so nostaglic for the times when it was just me and her. She listened to my story about Anna blackmailing me and she was literally shaking with rage.

"That bitch. I cannot believe that whole time she was embezzling your hard earned money. Oh honey, I am so sorry that you had to go through that alone. I shouldn't have put my work over you."

Well it is true I haven't seen much of my mom and dad over the past three years when my music career really took off. You see they had me when they were both rather young, my mother was only 16. Luckily my father was already from a wealthy family so he supported my mother and eventually married her. My dad then became a very successful business man but he has to travel to many countries, so my childhood normally consisted of video calls to him nightly. He does come home for all the main holidays including my birthday, I still miss him though.

Mom was a constant figure in my childhood; she was always there when I needed her. She had always had an interest in fashion. She used to make all of my outfits and we used to play catwalk model where I would walk down the landing and she would take my photos. When she hired Anna she realized that she actually had more time to follow her passion, so she moved over to Paris. It seemed rather fitting seeing as it is one of the Fashion capitals. She started contacting me less. I didn't want to bother her, she had me so young that she didn't really get to enjoy the most important years of her life and I didn't want to ruin that. Then she barely contacted me at all, too busy to be bothered with the teenage daughter. I was stubborn; I didn't want to be the one to make the call. So I never told her about Anna.

"I wasn't alone I had Robbie." I replied softly.

"Yes I can see that. He seems like a very nice boy." Her phone chirped and she leaned over to pick it up.

"He really is. He is the kindest boy I have ever met, just wait until you meet him! I think you'll love him." I said excitedly.

"I'm sure I will, but honey. It's going to be a few days yet until I meet him."

"Oh." My lip dropped, "Why?"

"Well because Anna is gone now I have to find you a new manager. But until then I'm going to be a sub-manager. I have already set up an interview for you tomorrow. I brought you one of my designs to wear!"

She handed me a gorgeous box with intricate designs on it. It had a large bow on it which I loved. I desperately wanted to rip it open and see what gorgeous treasure lurked inside of it. But I didn't open it. I set it down and walked away towards the kitchen.

"Honey! Where are you going?" Grabbing the box she chased after me.

Opening the fridge I grabbed the chocolate pudding cups. I started shoving it in to my mouth, savouring the delicious taste.

My mom caught up with me, she sighed, "Honey, tell me what's wrong?"

"I thought... I thought when you came home that you wanted to spend time with me! Not just to give me more work to do and wear an outfit for me to advertise for you!" I words where slurred because of the amount of pudding in my mouth.

Placing a hand on her face she rubbed her forehead, "I should have known you would have gone straight for the pudding. I remember when you were sad I would find you hiding behind the sofa with cups of pudding." She went and got a cup, "I haven't had one of these in years, it's hard trying to compete with stick thin models you know. Honey I do want to spend time with you. But we cannot do that if the media are still on your tail."

I felt so sour towards her all of a sudden, "But you forgot about me, you didn't contact me for ages."

Sucking on the spoon she finally responded, "I'm so sorry Cat. I wanted to give you space to grow; obviously I gave you too much space, a whole continents worth of space. Please Cat, open the gift."

Setting my cup down, I picked up the box. I delicately removed the bow, I pulled back the flaps and a gasp escaped my lips.

She simply stated, "You're my inspiration Cat."

"It's beautiful." I murmured.

It was a peplum, short, strapless dress that was slim fitting. The design was me. Black and white photos were printed onto the dress; scattered all over it, at different angles and overlapping each other. They were of me, modelling my mother's designs. It was so unique, personal and there was even one of the both of us, I must have been about 4 when she had turned 20. We were both wearing matching outfits and smiling.

Setting the box carefully down, I darted over to her and hugged her, "Thank you."

She was the one crying now and her voice wobbled, "Let's spend the rest of the day together, have a spa day. We can go downstairs and do each other nails and go down your bedroom slide into the pool."

I beamed up at her, "Then can we go out for dinner?"

"Of course we can." She held out her hand and I took it.

Robbie POV

The rest of the day was dismal. It was hard to concentrate on all of my classes of the day when all I wanted to do was to leave and go and see Cat. I kept getting cornered by students who wanted something from me. Students who I had never even spoke too before and some who until today I didn't know existed. They wanted so many things, autographs from Cat, free albums, signed posters, tickets, even meeting her. I brushed them off saying that I wasn't using my relationship with Cat to get them what they wanted.

Some tried to befriend me. Inviting me to sit with them at lunch or asking did I want to be partners for projects. Three months ago I would have jumped at the chance to be this popular, I would have instantly said yes. But I didn't want to be popular like this. The only reason these people were talking to me is because of Cat not because they think I'm a nice guy and fun to hang out with.

Entering Sikowitz's room I spotted Beck, Jade and André and pulled up a chair beside them.

Jade raised one of her eyebrows, "Thought you'd want to go and hang out with your new, popular friends."

"Now why would I want to do that when I have freaks like you to hang out with?" I teased.

Surprisingly Jade smiled, "Good to see you didn't cross over to the dark side."

André and Beck both gave me affection slaps on the back, "Yeah same. You seem to be handling all of this drama well." André commented.

Laughing I replied, "You should have seen me last night, I almost had a nervous breakdown."

The conversation died down when Sikowitz entered, jumping up onto the stage he scribbled down some jumbled up words and then a huge sad face in the middle.

"Right my younglings! I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" He announced.

"The bad news first, always." Beck replied.

"Well the bad news is that since Brad has been removed from the school he cannot perform tomorrow night in our rendition of _Moulin Rouge_."

Jade cheered and cried out,_"_Thank god, I hated having to kiss that ass."

Sikowitz commented exasperatingly, "Yes, Thank you Jade."

"Well what about his understudy?" André asked.

"Sadly he was in an awful accident. He was attacked by a bipolar duck and broke his arm. He is unable to perform. That is why I would like our very own, Mr. Robert Shapiro to take the lead role of Christian."

Throwing a script at me I caught it before it had the chance to whack me in the face. He wants me to be the lead in a play? I have never even been an understudy for a lead, I was always a small role like a dancing tree or a rock. Something with no lines that in no way could ruin a play.

"Me?" I yelled, "Why me?"

Beck interjected, "Yeah it makes sense. Robbie is a crew member and he was reading the scripts as we did a run-through. Just don't be trying to steal my woman." He winked at me and laughed.

Me and Jade exchanged sickened glances.

"Sir I can't, it would be like kissing my sister!" I exclaimed, "Plus there is just not enough time! I mean sure I know the lines and the songs but I don't know any of the cues!"

Sikowitz listened intently to my rant. "Which is why we are going to have to get to work straight away, you all need to stay after school. We will pull an all-nighter if we have to. We will get this right."

"Are you only asking me to this because of the publicity it would bring to the play?"

I had to ask that question, it came into my mind the second that he said he wanted me to be the lead. Of course it would bring publicity to school, it would be the prefect opportunity for a photographer to sneak in and take photos of me ruining this play.

Sikowitz sincerely responded, "No Robbie I am asking you to do this because I believe that you are perfect for this role. I have watched you grow as a person over the past three months in a confident young man."

Sighing I conformed to his will. "I'll try but if this ends badly you only have yourself to blame."

Sikowitz's fist pumped and jumped in the air. He is honestly the most eccentric teacher I have had ever had.

Clapped his hands together he ordered, "Right follow me to the auditorium Robbie! The stage awaits!"

"But wait! What was the good news?" I shouted to Sikowitz who had already rushed out of the room.

He poked her head around the door, "The coconut milk gave me a vision that this was a brilliant idea." He laughed manically and rushed off.

Oh God, this was going to go terribly.

**Slightly shorter than the past two chapters.**

**The funny thing is that I always have a plan for my chapters and then as I'm writing it, it changes completely.**

**I hope you loved the dress idea, I think an eccentric dress like that would look really cool and retro because of the black and white.**

**It was also my intention to tell you all about Cat's parents but I love that one of my reviews specifically wanted to know about it. It shows that you are genuinely interested in my story and I love that I am giving you something that you actually want to read.**

**How do you all think Robbie and Cat's play and interview will go? Can anyone see the problem?**

**(Moulin Rogue is my all time favorite film and that is why I chose it) :)**

**REVIEW! Especially all of those cheeky ones who are not listening to my constant pleas for reviews! :P**

**LOVE xxxx**


	29. The Show Must Go On

Robbie POV

"Come on Robbie you can do this try it again!"

Tonight was the opening of the show and everyone was really stressed. We had rehearsed practically all night and we still weren't ready. No production at Hollywood Arts had ever been this under-rehearsed and I was starting to doubt my acting skills. I kept stuttering over my lines and fumbling even though I knew them. My dancing was average and I couldn't reach the high B needed for one of the songs.

I needed to be perfect; I wanted it to be flawless. I wanted everyone who knew my connection to Cat to not just see a boy who was dating a star, but to see that I was talented and should be recognised for my acting abilities.

The band started to play again and I began my duet with Jade. I know acting is about being in character, if you are feeling your own emotions, you aren't acting. But pretending to be in love with Jade was just so horrifically wrong. Not that she didn't make an amazing Satine, she had such raw talent that she portrayed so beautifully that you could not deny she deserved the lead. This was the first role that Jade had got as the lead, she was always an understudy to Tori, which is one of many reasons why she loathed Tori from the moment she met her. I'm almost certain she either threatened or bribed the panel when she auditioned and at least that made feel more comfortable. Thank God I didn't have to pretend to be a love with Tori. I couldn't think of anyone that I detested more.

It was time for my big note, come on Robbie don't mess it up this time. Taking in a large breath I sang the line. I could hear the flatness in my voice and Jade's face confirmed it for me I didn't hit the note.

Shit. I was going to ruin this play and there was only a few hours left to rehearse. I'm starting to panic.

"Sir!" I called over to him, "I need a break and my voice is hoarse from all this practising."

Rushing off to the changing rooms that we use for performances I grabbed my phone and called the only person who I knew could calm me down.

"Robbie Hey!"

I sighed in relief, even her voice; it was so delicate and melodic was relaxing. I'm certain she would never fail to hit a high note, "Hey Cat. We haven't spoken in a while, how are you?"

She giggled, "I know! I've just been really busy, my mom is back from France and we have been catching up, it's really amazing. I missed her so much. I'm so sorry about the guards Robbie, I'm sure you hate it." Her voice was so energetic and light. She seemed so much happier now than she had been in the past few days.

"It's not so bad, it's the paparazzi that are really annoying me, they never fucking go away." I heard her squeak when she heard me swear.

"Robbie! Watch your language. I promise it will be better soon. Hey do you want to meet up later, I have an appointment at six but we can meet up at around half seven?"

I hesitated; the play was tonight so I couldn't meet up with Cat. I wanted to invite her but I don't think that I could take it if I fucked it all up. I would feel completely emasculated if that happened in front of her.

"Sorry I can't. I've got a study session with the guys. What about tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh that's fine!" she still sounded perky, "You can come round to my house tomorrow and meet my mom and then we can go out for a meal! She's really excited to meet my first serious boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" So we were finally using those labels.

Cat sounded slightly worried now, like she had over stepped the mark, "Oh are we not? I'm sorry if I rushed—"

"No no, that's great, it sounds right."

She giggled and I could tell she was grinning, "I'll talk to you later Robbie."

"Yeah bye Cat" Then I ended the call just as Jade had entered the room.

She sat down beside me and took a bottle of water off the counter. She was still in her costume, the long satin red dress with the black gloves. Taking a gulp of water she tried to reassure me.

"Come on, is pretending to be in love with me really that bad?" she taunted.

I chuckled at her; Jade really did have my best interest at heart. Out of all of the guys I was definitely closest to her. You could even say that we were best friends if that wasn't pushing it too far for Jade.

"No it's not that, I'm just not sure that I'm good enough for this. I'm going to let everyone down."

Giving me a frustrated look she punched me in the arm, "Stop thinking about what other people think. You are doing fine and it says in the program that you are a last minute replacement so people will be sympathetic and listen to me because I'm not going to repeat myself. You are talented."

"Jade I –"

She cut me off, "Do not interrupt me when I am giving you a compliment Shapiro. You don't know when I will give you another one. I know you think you only got into this school because of Rex. But that's not true, you can act and you can sing. Okay you kind of dance like you have pants are on fire, but no one is perfect... Well except me of course."

Smiling I replied, "Thanks Jade. I really needed that."

She turned back to bitter, angry Jade, "Just don't mention it to anyone. That is why I tell you things when you are alone. You have no proof I said them. Now come on let's get this last rehearsal over with, we only have a few hours left."

Cat POV

I was nervously sitting in the green room of "The Jenny Jay Show" with my mother, waiting for my cue. My mother had already made her terms clear; she made a list of questions that were absolutely not allowed to ask. I had already completely my mic check for my performance tonight but I was far more anxious for the interview segment. My mom had just told me to be myself: humble and innocent. Let the audience and viewers recognise that I am the same girl that I have always been.

That is what I was most concerned about. My fans turning against me because of the photos, they would see me as some sex-driven teenager, when that is not true at all. I just really care about Robbie. Jenny was young though only around 24 so maybe she would understand what it is like to be a teen.

"Ms Valentine you are on in 5, you are needed at the side of the stage." One of her crew members shouted in.

Rising off the sofa, I smoothed down my dress and checked my appearance in the mirror. I reapplied my deep red lipstick and blotted. Turning to leave my mother gave me a reassuring hug and squeezed my hand.

"Remember: don't panic and think before you answer the questions, this is live you can't afford to make a mistake and remember I'm right there with you." She poked my stomach were the photo of us was.

Giggling I gave her one last hug before I was led to the entrance of the stage; I was going to perform in the audience. I heard Jenny scream my name and the crowd started to roar with applause, that was my signal. I stepped out and waved grinning as I did so. I heard my music begin and I began to sing. As I walked down the stairs I high-fived some of the audience and held out my microphone so some of them could sing with me. I got them to clap along with me and even hugged a few of them. I was so relieved to see that at least some of my fans remained faithful to me.

Finishing my song, I thanked the audience and walked up to the stage. Jenny greeted me warmly and she gestured for the crowd to give me another round of applause, they complied. I blew them all a kiss and took a seat on the plush red sofa.

Jenny began her interview, "So Cat, first of all welcome to the show! I love your dress! Isn't it gorgeous?"

The crowd jeered and I giggled, "Thank you so much, it's an honor to be here. I have watched your show for years and I know isn't this dress gorgeous it was designed by my mother. You should all check her out, she is extremely talented."

"Oh your mother is oVal designs?"

I nodded, "The very same."

We talked like this back and forth for a while. Jenny was really good at making her guests feel calm and comfortable. I wasn't on trial; I was just having a casual conversation... Except it was in front of the nation.

Then it came to the pivotal moment when she got to Anna and then more importantly Robbie.

"Now Cat, you have been recently having quite a few problems with your manager Anna. Could you please enlighten us on the situation?" Jenny enquired.

Taking a deep breath, I took a moment to think of my answer and then I began.

"At the beginning of my career Anna was a rock to me. She was always there when I needed her and I could always rely on her when I needed to do things such as this, interviews. Then she became power-hungry and selfish. The more money that I made, the more vile she became. She began to control my life entirely, she told when I could go out, who I could see and what I could do. I'm glad that she was exposed and I hope that she receives the help that she needs. I'm just upset that she lost sight of what I wanted out of my career. To make music that people would love and relate too. I'm not in this business for the money."

The audience was hanging on my every word and Jenny even seemed a bit torn. She straightened herself in her seat and then continued, "And this is when you met the boy that you have been romantically linked too, Robbie Shapiro. We have a few photos her if anyone does not know what he looks like."

Bracing myself I looked up at the screen and saw a selection of photos of me Robbie; the first one was the one of us getting caught together. I was glad to see it dissolve into the one of us in the golf cart wearing the masks; I was looking up at Robbie and laughing while he was grinning widely.

I really did love that photo.

"So Cat, I think everyone wants to know what the story is here. So far you have been rather silent about this, well apart from Robbie's outburst yesterday before he entered school."

"This is going to sound like a strange fairy-tale but I met Robbie when I escaped from Anna for one night. I wore a wig and contacts and he did not know of my true identity. He saved me from getting hit from a car and he took me back to his house and nursed me the entire night. He was the first boy to treat me like I was normal and he showed me what it was like to be a regular teen, it's going to sound horribly clichéd and ironic but I fell for him the moment I met him and I mean literally, he knocked me over."

That earned a laugh from the audience; I knew I had all of the women hanging on my every word. There was no woman in the world that didn't love a romantic story.

"We had so much fun that day but then I had to leave him because I was being blackmailed to never see him again. I was completely crushed, we were separated for three months and there was not a moment that I didn't think about him. Then by complete chance he was at one of my concerts and we met for a second time, this time he realized who I really was. I told him the situation and he promised to help me. This explains the picture here, he was rescuing me from my house and took me to the Hollywood Arts Masquerade Ball. It was completely magical, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. We couldn't go back to my house because we were worried that the media were there. So we returned to Robbie's. That's when we got caught. That photo is completely false, we were not caught in the act, we were set up and it put a strain on our relationship."

Sighing in relief, I finished my story and glanced at the audience well they weren't throwing anything or insulting me so they must believe me.

"Whoa, that sounds like every girl's dream, to be swept away by such a dashing young man."

I nodded, "I know I'm really lucky."

"So you are in a relationship then?"

"Yes we are and I have never been happier." I simply stated.

I received a collective "aww" from the audience and I blushed crimson.

Jenny grinned at me, "Well everyone you heard it here exclusively, Cat Valentine is taken! That's all we have time for give it up for Cat Valentine."

I waved one last time and the director yelled "cut."

Shaking Jenny's hand I thanked her and exited the stage anxiously to leave and meet up Robbie. Screw his study session. I needed to tell him how I felt.

Robbie POV

Curtains go up in half an hour and I am completely freaking out. I feel really short of breath and shaky. I was pacing the room, I couldn't mess this up. I need to show everyone how serious I was about acting. I went on to the stage and peered out the curtains, one peek would not hurt.

It was completely packed, there was no doubt at least 500 pairs of eyes in the room, that would all be staring at me in exactly 25 minutes now. I paced the stage in the hope that it would calm me down, reciting my lines in my head as I did so.

"Robbie!" Beck was running over to me, he was playing another main character in the play, Harold the owner of the Moulin Rouge. He looked quite hilarious with his wispy mustache and flamboyant red tuxedo. "You have to see this, I'm sure it will calm you down."

Everyone was crowded around the tiny television in the main changing room, the crowd made a space for me and I saw her, Cat on the television doing a live interview with Jenny Jay. Why didn't she tell me she was doing an expose on our relationship tonight? I could have supported her. She seemed to be handling it well though, she stayed confident, defiant and careful with her words.

_Yes we are and I have never been happier._

Everyone in the dressing room cheered for me and high- fived and hugged me. She had openly admitted to the world that I was her boyfriend. If she could be strong enough to do this, I can do this show tonight. I felt a twinge of regret in my stomach, I wish I had invited her now.

"Everyone!" Lane called out,"Places, places! You are on in two!"

There was a rush of adrenaline and excitement as everyone scuffled to the stage.

The hum of the audience dimmed down as the band began to play. Jade linked her hand with mine in an attempt to reassure me.

Then the curtain began to rise.

Let the show commence.

**Next Up: Robbie's show**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Cat's interview. I know that I basically gave a synopsis of the story but it needed to be done! that's three chapters in one day guys! I must really love you all! :P**

**Remember to review! :)  
and oh AriRedVelvetBow your comment made me laugh! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! :)**


	30. Believe In Me

**If any of my viewers have never seen Moulin Rogue this may slightly ruin it! But that said, OMG YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT! :P It's amazing!**

Cat POV

Dashing into the green room I grasped my handbag and rummaged through it until I located my phone. Retrieving it I dialed Robbie's number, it kept ringing until finally I reached his answer phone. Muttering in annoyance I tried again: same result. This boy was very serious about his studies.

Realizing that I had Robbie's father's number saved on his phone I decided to call him. He could tell me exactly where Robbie was and I could go over and surprise him.

Unlike the uncharacteristically reliable Robbie he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hi Mr Shapiro its Cat! I was wondering if you could tell me what friend's house Robbie is studying at tonight. He isn't picking up his phone and I want to surprise him."

There was a pause where you could only hear the dull buzz of the phone before he eventually answered, "Cat, Robbie is starring in a play tonight, did he not tell you?"

No he didn't. I felt a pang of annoyance in the pit of stomach. Why didn't he tell me he was starring in a play tonight?

Trying to sound nonchalant I replied, "Oh right Robbie's play! I got my days mixed up, no wonder he isn't answering his phone. I was just filming my interview, thank god I rang you or I would have missed it completely. I'll head over now. I'm not late am I?

"No, no it's only gone seven now, you have about half an hour to get there. But you would have to leave now if you want to get there before it starts.

"Okay I'll maybe see you there! Bye"

Chucking the phone back into my bag, I turned to my mom who was patiently waiting for me to end my call.

Grinning I asked, "Want to come to a play with me?"

Hand in hand my mother and I ran through the paparazzi to get to our car. I paid the driver a bit extra to get us there on time. I wasn't exactly sure what we were going to do once we got there. We didn't have tickets and what if they were all sold out. I would miss Robbie début on the stage. He should have told me about this, why would he think I wouldn't want to see him perform?

Zooming through the traffic at illegal speeds we reached Hollywood Arts at 20 past 7. Okay I have 10 minutes to find tickets. The paparazzi knew exactly where I was headed, they must have been tipped off about Robbie's performance. Ignoring them I bounded through the crowd with my mother in tow.

"Move, I need to go and see my boyfriends play!" I shouted and the crowd split in the middle.

Rushing through the entrance of the school I went over to the front desk.

I inquired to the woman behind the desk urgently, "Hi, do you have any tickets left over? I don't care if the seats are horrible I just need to see this show!"

Shaking her head she apologised to me and my mother, "No I'm sorry all of the shows have been booked out. This has been Hollywood Arts most popular production yet. I'm not entirely sure why though."

I do. It's because of Robbie and his affiliation with me, they knew I was going to be here.

Stamping my foot in anger, I moved away from the desk and returned over to my mother who was waiting for me at the doors, "Did you get them?" she asked.

"No. I need to see this so badly and I wanted you to see how talented Robbie is." Feeling slightly over-emotional my eyes started to water.

My mom put a comforting arm around my shoulder, "Oh Cat don't cry." She raised her voice, "Now Cat Valentine I know you have just finished your interview and wanted two tickets for tonight's performance but that's not possible, unless someone would give up their tickets. I know you would be so grateful."

Perplexed I looked up at her. Why was she putting emphasis on some of her words? She winked at me and in a matter of seconds I heard girlish yelps of "Omg it's her! She is actually here, see I told you she would come!"

Glancing around I saw two teenagers rushing over to my side, they looked star-struck and they spoke very quickly, "You're Cat Valentine! Are you here for Robbie's first show?"

The second one piped in, "That is so romantic." She gushed.

My mother nodded her tone cheerless as she stated, "Yes, well ladies Cat does not have tickets, so she won't get to see Robbie perform. I'm just going to take her home now."

We turned to leave and my mum whispered, "Keep walking" in my ear. Finally after a couple of tense seconds I heard one of the girls yell "wait" and my mother grinned victoriously.

"Take our tickets!" they forced them into my hands," You need to see this play more than we do."

Overcome with joy I jumped up and down and pulled them in for a joint hug. They blushed as I told them to leave their names and numbers at the desk and I would send them personalized gifts from me.

They both agreed that was far better than a play and hurried off, ranting about how Cat Valentine had touched them and would know their names by the end of the night.

The lights flashed indicating that the show was about to start. Squealing in excitement my hand clamped down on my mother's arm as I dragged her into the auditorium. I needed to give these girls amazing gifts because the seats were outstanding. They were located exactly in the middle and half way up so you had such a clear view of the stage. Picking up one of the programs I browsed through it to see what play I had actually driven like a maniac to see.

Moulin Rogue, that was one of my favorite movies. It was so romantic and tragic at the same time. Checking who was apart of the cast, I was pleased to see that Tori wasn't the main female, I did not want her lips anywhere near Robbie. I saw that Brad had been cast as the lead and Robbie was replacing him at the last-minute. Well that excuses why he didn't tell me, he must have just been too afraid to tell me because he had no time to practice.

The light's dimmed and the band started playing, indicating that it was about to begin. I felt like my excitement was going to burst out of me. Settling in the chair I watched as the Red Velvet curtain began to rise slowly. There was a blackout on the stage and then there was a sudden burst of light.

From the set alone I was instantly taken to Paris in the 1900s. It was beautifully decorated with the backdrop of Paris and the windmill of the Moulin Rogue was actually built on the stage. You could hear the sound effects of women laughing, men cheering and a single beautiful voice singing a lullaby. The effects died down as single figure entered the stage, he sat down at the table on the stage and began to type. Clutching on to my mother's arm, I gripped it tightly and she squeaked in pain.

"Yes Honey I know it's him." she murmured.

Hushing her I kept my eyes fixed on the stage, I didn't want to miss a second of Robbie's performance. A pre-recorded audio of his voice was used as he began to tell the tragic tale of the Moulin Rogue. I watched in awe, Robbie was an marvelous actor, even his voice portrayed so much emotions and passion. That was all he needed to carry out a performance.

Suddenly André's character crashed through the roof and Robbie's character was forced to stand in for the narcoleptic Argentinian in their play,"Spectacular Spectacular". This evoked laughter from the audience, Robbie's reaction to André's fall was amazing. They were rehearsing the play and the music began to play, that was when I realized Robbie was going to have to sing in this play. I had never heard him sing before.

The other actor kept cutting in when Robbie was trying to speak, it was creating comic moments and I was laughing along when suddenly Robbie burst out into song.

It silenced the entire auditorium.

I sat completely still, jaw almost hitting the floor, I had no clue that Robbie was that good at singing.

My mom leaned over to me."Why didn't you tell me he could sing like that?"

"I.. didn't know." I mused.

Robbie POV

So far it was going well, we had just finished the first scene where my character meets the Bohemians and they hire me to write their new play. We were now starting the second scene where we enter the Moulin Rogue to meet Jade's character, Satine. I hadn't made a mistake yet and was actually enjoying myself. I thought the audience would have hated my approach to the character of Christian but they actually responded really positively, they were even laughing and cheering for me.

Moving on to the Elephant love scene, it was a revolving stage so it turned around and the audience gasped at an much smaller version of the Elephant shaped building. This was the scene that I was most worried about, the note that I had failed to hit was in this song.

The song began as I pronounced my love for Jade's character, she pushed me away and moved to the other side of the stage. I chased after her and started serenading her. Whipping around she scolded me but I continued singing. Eventually, she began to reciprocate and started to sing along with me, I had to admit that we sounded rather well together, our voices complimented each others. Without even realizing it the line that I had dreaded had arrived and I.. I hit the note. Jade was looking deep into my eyes with a look of pure pride. She was so ecstatic that I hit that note.

The crowd erupted with applause as the song ended. Then came the even more dreaded moment, still in character I lunged at Jade capturing her lips with my own. The sooner that we did it the sooner we could end it. It had to be passionate so we could end it as quickly as we wanted too. The curtains dropped for intermission and we finally separated.

Jade made a noise of disgust, "I can't believe I have to do that again before the night is over. I'm going to wash my mouth out with soap."

"Love you too, Jade!" I called over to her.

I watched as she didn't look back but made a very obscene gesture that required only one finger.

Grinning I went to my dressing room, to change for the next act. Checking my phone I saw that I had 3 missed calls from Cat, pressing redial I put the phone to my ear.

She answered on the first ring, "Hey Robbie!"

Exhaling deeply I decided to tell her the truth. "Hey Cat, sorry I missed your calls but I need to tell you something."

Her voice sounded worried,"What is it?"

"I lied to you, I'm not a friends house I'm in a play right now. I should have told you but I was afraid that I would mess up and you would think less of me or something."

"Robbie I could never think less of you. I just wish you would have told me, I would have loved to have seen you perform." Well at least she wasn't mad at me.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She laughed, "Don't worry about it, look I have to go my mom needs me. I'll talk to you later."

She hung up the phone before I even got a chance to say goodbye. Trying to brush it off, I couldn't let Cat affect my performance. The bells dinged as Jade poked her head in.

"Come on let's get this other kiss over with. I don't know how Cat could enjoy kissing you." she said exasperatedly.

Grinning I followed her up onto the stage for the final act.

The second half of the play lasted only half an hour but was by far the better act of the play. My character had just been left by Jade's and I was driven mad with jealously. The lighting and choreography of this scene was outstanding and I had managed to not fall over when I was dancing.

It was now the performance of "Spectacular Spectacular" and Jade's death scene. As I held the dying Jade in my arms, she did an amazing job of making her voice raspy and she choked out her final words. I was crying, weeping into her as the other members of the cast made a circle around us. The audience was so emotionally involved that I could even hear some loud sniffs and even a few howls. It was easier than I expected to cry on stage, once I started I found that I could not stop.

The Violinists beautifully performed the final segment of music before the stage dimmed and the spotlight was on me, holding Jade's lifeless body.

The curtains closed and Jade sprung back into action she leaped up and hugged me.

"You were way better at this than Brad." She mumbled.

Helping her to her feet, the entire cast got in a line and waited for the curtain to be lifted so we could bow to the audience.

Helen joined us on the stage as the audience cheered non-stop for us.

She beamed at the audience,"Thank you for coming to the show and I hope you all tremendously enjoyed yourselves. I would like to take a moment to thank the teachers and crew who helped make this happen and of the course this outstanding cast!"

The audience started to stomp their feet and whistle in apprechiation.

She continued, "I especially want to recognise the effort of one student, our lead Robbie Shapiro."

Jade gave me a gentle push forward and the audience's applause deafened me. So this is what it is like to be appreciated. I gave them all a wave and bowed once more.

"Robbie has had a lot to overcome in the past few days and on top of that he only accumulated this role yesterday! So with that in mind we think that he deserves a reward." Helen's eyebrows furrowed mischeviously.

"I would like to call the troublemaker behind all of Robbie's recent woes, Ms. Cat Valentine on to the stage!" she cried out.

She's here!?

Going over to the side of the stage I peered out into the audience to see if I could see her trademark red hair.

A spotlight was redirected into the audience and there she was, sitting in the middle wearing a look of pure shock.

Giving me a small wave she smiled nervously.

I can't believe that she actually came, that she found out the play was tonight and found a way to get tickets.

She was truly amazing.

The crowd started to chant, it's decibel growing in numbers until the entire auditorium was belting out, "Kiss, Kiss"

She rised off of her chair and began making her way towards me. Wanting to waste no time I jumped off the stage and met her half way. Before she could even say anything I pulled her towards me and kissed her deeply.

It was a million times better than a stage kiss.

**Yay for cheesyness!**

**and how sneaky is Cat's mom? ;)**

**So there you have it she made it to Robbie's performance!  
(I know that's what you desperately wanted to happen morecupcakesplz!)**

**Tell me what you liked about this chapter! I'm not overly happy with some of the wording so I may come back and change that later!**

**REVIEW**

**Love :) xxx**


	31. Those Three Words, Left Unsaid

Robbie POV

I worry that sometimes I am too impulsive. I never think of the ramifications of my actions until after I have made them. Take for example jumping off the stage and kissing Cat. At that moment it felt so spontaneous and fantastic that I never wanted it to end. When Cat was in my arms the world seemed to stop turning. It was only us in our own paradise.

But then I remembered that I was in an auditorium full of people who were watching me kissing Cat. I knew that eventually that I would have to face the looks of the crowd. Pulling away I could see the flush of Cat's cheeks as she spluttered nervously and wrapped her arms around me. The first person I made eye contact with was Cat's mom. I guessed it was her because she looked almost identical to Cat minus the magenta hair. Smiling warmly at me she clapped along with the rest of the audience. Wishing that I had of introduced myself to her before I publicly kissed her daughter I smiled back at her. She held out her hand and I shook it.

"You better get going before you get mauled by your adoring fans." She shouted over the cheers of the crowd.

Not waiting to be told a second time I kissed Cat's forehead and rushed back to the stage.

Joining the line with the cast we all took a final bow. Disappearing behind the curtain we were blocked from the eyes of the audience. The entire cast pooled around me, showering me with compliments of praise and amazement, thanking them I made my excuses and hurried back to my dressing room. Changing quickly I heard a light tap on the door and Cat poked her head in.

"Hey, can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course, let me just finish getting changed."

She squeaked and placed her hand over her eyes, "Oh I'm not looking."

Grinning I went over to her and removed her hand, "Cat it's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Robbie!" she exclaimed her eyes darting over to the door, "Keep your voice down, what if someone hears."

I finished changing and held out my hand for Cat, exiting the changing room we were bombarded by cast members who wanted to meet Cat.

Well at least they were polite enough not to barge in.

Grabbing Cat they pulled her out of my grasp. She shot me a worried, fleeting look before she disappeared into the crowd. I watched as she poised for photo after photo and signed autographs. Cat was just too kind to say no to her fans. Finally they set Cat free and she fled back to me. To her safe place.

Feeling a light tap on my shoulder I swiveled around and saw principle Helen but she wasn't looking at me, she was staring straight at Cat.

She grinned at her, "Consider that your free publicity for the school that you promised me."

Puzzled I glanced at Cat who looked guilty, her blush deepened and kept her head down, determined not to make eye contact with me.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

Attempted to brush it off, she just shrugged and flicked her hand dismissively. "Oh, you know I promised free publicity for you to stay in school. No big deal."

"You didn't have to do that for me you know."

Looking straight into my eyes she stated, "Yes I did. This school means so much to you and besides... If I hadn't of done that I would have never seen you be the sexiest leading male I have ever seen."

It was my turn to blush, catching off guard I began to stutter. Cat giggled and leaned up to kiss me. It was enjoyable until we were both distracted by the chirp of Cat's phone. Breaking the kiss she looked down and frowned, "Robbie, I'm sorry but I really need to go."

And just like that I felt deflated. That's the downside about going out with a celebrity: the constant schedule. Of course she was going to be busy most of the time, you practically had to book your time with her in advance.

"Do you have to go straight away? Can you stay with me for a while?" I pleaded.

She bit her lip, "Robbie I can't, it's been a pretty hectic few days and you need to get your Dad to take you home too, the paparazzi still don't know where he lives right?"

I scoffed in annoyance, "No they don't. Is that what you are worried about, the media? I don't care anymore. They can say what they want about us. I just want to be with you."

"No it's not just that." she mumbled, "I've been distracted recently and I have too much to do, I need to find a new manager and I'm back to the studio tomorrow, along with all of the other appearances I need to make."

I wasn't giving up, she just got here, "Come on Cat, stay with me just for a couple of hours." I begged.

She smiled and placed her phone in her bag, "You have half an hour."

I gave her a tour of the school, showing her all of the key places; including Sikowitz's room, the asphalt café and even my locker with the mosaic of baby bottle nipples. She giggled as I ran my hand down them and they made a "boing" noise.

"Want to see the best thing about it?" I asked.

She nodded and I grinned as I opened it.

The inside was covered with photos of us. Ones that had been in the newspapers and magazines, even the one that Brad had stuck on my locker. In the middle of the photos I had tapped down the note that Cat had left me.

She frowned when she saw the note,"Why is that there? It was horrible for me to give you that." she asked.

Smiling thoughtfully I touched the edges of the note, "I don't look at that part, I look at the end of it. In fact."

I removed one of the photos of us from the top of the locker and placed it over the note. Tacking it down so that only three of the words remained.

_"Forever Yours, Cat"_

"Robbie you can be so cheesy when you want to be!" she lightly teased.

I was about to retaliate when she gave me a deep kiss.

"No it's beautiful. Really, I love it." She said between kisses.

Her phone chirped again and she groaned, "I'm sorry but I really have to go. My car's here."

I nodded dejectedly, "Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Waving she skipped away.

Don't let her walk away Robbie, tell her. Tell her now.

"Cat wait!" I rushed over to her.

"Robbie what is it?" her voice sounded rushed, "I really don't have time, it's getting crazy out there!"

Clearing my throat I took her hand, "Cat I-"

She looked deep into my eyes, "Yes?"

And... I choked.

"I'm really glad you came tonight." I kissed her cheek,"You should go."

I watched her as she walked out of the door. God, you even gave her the cheek! I was such a coward.

I got a taxi back to my dad's house, he had already left the school when I was ready to leave. When I left the school the media were gone, Cat must have already told them that I had left. Using the key that my dad had given to me I was greeted by a small four-year old charging at me.

"Robbie!" he squealed,"Look at this, come look!"

Even after a day Max had already grown on me. I guess I had a thing for attaching to people quickly, it happened with Cat too.

Leading me into the living room he picked up Rex, "Doesn't he look funny."

Spluttering in shock I replied, "Max! What have you done?"

Max looked up at me with his innocent eyes,"He wanted a makeover."

Rex, my bad-ass puppet was wearing purple eye shadow and red lipstick.

I decided not to get mad at Max, I simply shrugged, "Well it is an improvement. At least it took that annoying grin off of his face."

Max screeched in delight and sat down beside Rex, he eyes went wide with shock as he stared at the TV," Robbie your on the television again and you're with a girl!"

Glancing up at the television I saw that Cat's surprise visit to my show had already been televised.

_After Cat Valentine made her appearance on "The Jenny Jay Show" she rushed over to Hollywood Arts to see her new boyfriend, Robbie Shapiro perform in the stage adaption of "Moulin Rogue". Our sources say that the pair are very smitten with each other. Shapiro even rushed off of the stage to thank his lady love for coming to his show. I don't know about you but I am definitely team Cabbie._

_I'm Amanda Jones and that was your celebrity news at 10._

Well at least the media had changed their approach to Cat and I relationship, they were being far more positive about it now.

"Look you're kissing her! Is she your girlfriend?" Max inquired.

Ruffling his hair I replied,"Yes she is Max, I'll introduce you to her sometime."

"Do you love her?"

I didn't even need to think about it.

"Yeah. I do."

**I am experiencing Writers block! I can now sympathize with those who have gone through this! This chapter was so difficult to write because I have no idea what angle I wanted to use. **

**But I'm sure that I am almost at the end of this story.**

**Robbie loves Cat :) When will he tell her?**

**And if anyone wants to see something happen in this story please tell me it might give me inspiration!**

**Review! :)**

**Love xxx**


	32. Fright Night

Cat POV

"Come on honey, you have to get up."

I groaned as the curtains were pulled back and light infiltrated my room. Pulling the covers over my head and burrowed down my bed head, "five more minutes" I muttered.

It was quiet and I could feel myself drifting off when the CD player was switched on at full blast and my mom started singing one of my songs, very off-key might I add. Jumping on to the bed she began to bounce on it so that it shook and jolted me awake. Honestly she was a huge child at heart.

"Caterina, get out of bed now!" she sang in time with my song.

Knowing that I was losing this battle I flung the covers off, grinning down at me she pulled me up and we both leaped around on the bed. Giggling and out of breath I collapsed back on to the bed.

"What do I have today?" I said between taking deep breaths.

"Not a lot, recording a new song and you're meeting with your writers. Now come on!" she bounded off of the bed, "Oh and don't forget Robbie is coming over later." She also added.

I smiled when I heard his name. How could I have forgotten that he was coming over today! We haven't seen each other in ages, not since his "Moulin Rouge" performance. He agreed with me that we should spend some time apart to let the buzz around us both die down. I need to go back to the studio and finals are coming up for him so he needs to not be distracted. It's been difficult being apart from him for two weeks, we still talk on the phone and video call each other, but it's not the same.

My mum was at the edge of the bed, "Piggy back?" she asked holding out her arms. Grinning I jumped on her back and she carried me to the end of the landing, "So Kitty what route shall we take today in this mad house you designed for yourself: slide, fireman pole or just the staircase?"

"I'll take the slide, you use the fireman pole and we'll race."

Climbing off her back I screamed in joy as I shot down the indoor slide. It brought me straight into the sitting room. Crashing into the pillows at the bottom, I pounced up and ran straight into my maid, Rosa. She shook her head at me and smiled, "Racing Cat?"

"Yep gotta go!" I called back and a skidded across the polished wooden floor into the kitchen. My mother was already in the kitchen sipping her coffee victoriously.

She grinned cunningly, "Hard luck honey. I even had time to make you a coffee."

Exhaling in annoyance I grabbed the cup and took a sip, then I recoiled in disgust, "Eurgh it's decaff."

She furrowed her brows, "We both know you are hyper enough."

After finishing my coffee I returned to my bedroom. Prancing into my closest I browsed through my clothes looking for the right outfit. I settled for a snow-white jumper and an emerald skirt with black heels. Applying minimal make-up I pulled my hair out of my face and placed a large white bow around my pony-tail.

Skittering back downstairs I went to find my mother. She was in Anna's old office and was rifling through some notes; I was going too bound in when I heard her on the phone.

"What do you mean my new collection is a mess? One of the models is sick and you have lost one of my designs?" Here was the business side of my mom that frightened me, she sounded so enraged.

"Well what am I supposed to do? My daughter needs me… No I understand, fine look I'll have to come and sort it out then. But you better find another model before I arrive or so help me you will be looking for another job!" I heard her slamming the phone down and mutter some obscene words.

Before she realized I was at the door I rushed down the hall and into my recording studio. I sat on the swivel chair and played with the buttons, waiting for her to come in and tell me what I already knew. She was leaving me again.

I could hear the clipping of her heels on the marble and I knew that she was coming.

"Right Cat, get in the booth and I'll try to figure out how this works. Why is your producer late?"

Pressing one of the buttons, music pounded out of the speakers, "I'm pretty good at this, maybe I should have been a producer instead."

"Yeah, maybe then you wouldn't have to go back to Paris." I snidely commented.

Rolling her eyes, she switched off the music, "I knew you were at the door. Honey I'm leaving tonight but I'll only be going for five days and then I'll be back. I will ring you every night when I'm gone, even if it means that I have to get up at four in morning."

Sniffing loudly I entered the booth, "You promise?"

She switched the music back on and mouthed back, "I promise."

I spent the entire afternoon writing a new song with my writers. When I told them that I had already written part of the song they all guessed who I had based it on. Luckily they thought it was incredibly sweet that I had written one of my songs about Robbie. They helped me write the rest of the verses, it is based on our story: how we met then I left him and he rescued me from Anna. By the end of the day I had already recorded a demo and I was certain that this was my best single yet, I couldn't wait for everyone to hear it.

My mother was leaving tonight on her private jet at seven. I informed the driver that he wasn't needed tonight and neither were any of my bodyguards. I didn't need either of them because I was going to leave my mother to the airport in my own car. I wanted to spend some quality time with her before she left.

She was impressed that I could drive, considering that really the last time I had last seen her I had just turned fifteen. I told Robbie that this was last minute and to come over to my house at 9 and to bring a bag. It was Friday and my mother was going to be away so why not use that to my advantage?

The airport security let me walk her out to the the runway. I hugged her goodbye and she kissed the top of my head."I'll see you on Wednesday. Apologize to Robbie for my absence, I really do want to officially meet him. I'll ring your father while I'm in Paris and see if I can get him to come home with me."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Stay safe."

She released me and began to climb the stairs. Looking back, she waved before she boarded the plane.

I was escorted back into the airport by the security, they patted me down to make sure that I still didn't have any concealed weapons. Jumping back into my car I sent Robbie a text telling him that I was just leaving the airport.

Driving down the freeway I hummed along to the radio. I loved the sense of freedom that I got when I was driving by myself, I felt so independent. However I couldn't brush off that something wasn't right, that someone was following me. I always felt like that though, it was probably just someone trying to get a photo of me.

Arriving at my gate I punched in the security code and the gates swung open. I parked in my garage and used the side door to get into my house.

It had never felt so vast and empty before. All of the lights were off and all I could hear was the faint buzz of the fridge. Running through the house I switched on some of the lights and the CD player to fill the silence.

Part of the reason that I wanted Robbie to stay over was because I didn't like being in this house by myself. In fact, I had never been in this house alone by myself. Clambering up the staircase I ran into my bedroom and threw my bag on the sofa.

My phone beeped and I picked it up, it was a text from Robbie.

_Stopped for gas, I'll be at yours in 10 minutes. Can't wait to see you._

_xx_

Clicking reply I started to type out my response when I heard a crash coming from downstairs. Dropping my phone I rushed over to the door. That wasn't Robbie, he just texted me. Someone had broken into my house.

Panting, I quietly shut the door and pushed a chair in front of it, Grasping my phone in my hand, I rushed into the closest and turned off the lights. I hid behind my coat rack and waited for him to find me.

Shaking with fear, I rocked back and forth. Praying for Robbie to get here in time.

**What ridiculous plot will I write about next? I know it's slightly shorter but I wanted to build up the suspense. **

**:( Cat's mom is gone again. She was slowly becoming my favorite character!**

**Awh shit someone's in her house :o**

**Who is it? ;) ****Review! :P**

**LOVE! xxx**


	33. Stay With Me

Cat POV

Every sound seemed elevated; I could hear my unsteady breathing as the heavy footsteps of my intruder lurked outside on my landing. The large bangs echoed in my eardrums as he burst into each room. For a moment there would be silence then he would move again and the pattern would continue. Each crash indicating what little time I had left.

I counted in to myself the amount of rooms he had checked. Not long now.

It was only a matter of time before he got to the end of landing and found that he couldn't open the door, a clear indication that I was hiding in here.

I was so angry at myself. I had panicked and barricaded myself when I had so many other opinions; I could have used the various other ways to get out of the house than the staircase, hell I could have even used the Robbie approach and climbed down the balcony and yet.. Here I was; paralyzed with fear underneath my winter coats.

I couldn't help but feel like this was my fault too. I should have listened to my instinct when I felt that something was wrong earlier instead of just ignoring it, he was following me. Whoever this person was they knew that I was alone tonight.

A soft glow illuminated the dark room; Glancing around I saw my phone in my hands. I had forgotten about it. My fingers were shaking as I dialed Robbie's number as quickly as possible.

It began to ring when he reached my room, it was still ringing as he busted the door down.

Still ringing as he located were I was hiding. I couldn't get caught yet he's hasn't answered. Running around the corner to the shoes I pressed my body up against the cold wall. Then I heard the door creak open.

I could hear his sinister laugh as he took slow, menacing steps towards me.

He answered as the phone was torn from my hands and I fell to the ground. Finding the strength I screamed out Robbie's name before my vision was clouded with black dots and my head sunk to the floor.

Robbie POV

I was packing my bag when I got the text from Cat telling me that she had just left the airport, grinning I chucked some more shirts and socks into my bag for the weekend. Leaving my room I searched the house for Max so that I could take Rex with me. It was tough trying to get him from Max, he had become really attached to him and he had gotten pretty good at ventriloquy. After several minutes of coaxing him with sweets he finally gave him up. I couldn't not take Rex with me, we hadn't been apart for more than a day. I high-fived Max goodbye and shouted bye to my dad and Jane before I slammed the front door shut and hopped into my car.

On my way to Cat's house the constant flicker of the gas symbol was being to irritate me so I pulled in to the station. I sent her a text so that she wouldn't think that I was not coming around. Throwing my phone back on to the driver seat I filled my tank and went into the shop to pay. Returning to my car I could hear my phone ringing, answering it I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Cat I-"

Her scream silenced me and a sinister shiver went down my spine.

What was wrong?

I cried out her name again and there was no reply. Then a heard it; that cold laugh.

I tried to make my voice sound as intimidating as possible."Who are you? What have you done to her?!"

The phone cut out, he must have stamped on the phone.

I broke many laws to reach Cat, I ran red lights and stop signs, I was speeding and I illegally overtook many cars. It was completely wreckless but I needed to do it, I had to get to Cat, she could be seriously injured or even...

I pushed that thought away, she is not dead.

Reaching her house I braked at her gates. Why weren't her guards here?

After trying and failing to get the code right I kicked the gates in rage. I had to resort to climbing the high wall. Repressing all of my school gym memories of slipping and falling flat on my face, I slowly began to scale the wall. My arms ached and my hands felt rough and blistered by the time I reached the top.

Her house seemed completely normal, lights on and I could hear loud music playing. Anyone passing would not think to look twice. The drop from the wall was around 12ft fall, but I have never been a risk-taker and it felt more like 30ft to me. Taking a deep breath I yelped as I jumped off the wall and plummeted to the ground.

I landed in the shrubbery and I could feel scratches on my face on arms. Wincing I moved my limbs to check for any broken bones. Sighing in relief I jogged up her lawn towards her house, reaching the gravel I slowed my pace and treaded slowly across the crunchy gravel.

Creeping around to the back of the house I located where the bastard had got into the house, he broke one of the windows that was the length of the wall, the shards of glass glittered in the moonlight and I carefully stepped over the shards into the house. I paused before I went any further.

What was my actual plan and what if there was more than one? I am defenseless, I wouldn't be able to protect Cat on my own.

Whipping out my phone I called the one person I knew I could count on in a dangerous situation.

She sounded bored when she answered. "Sup Shapiro?"

"Jade listen." my tone was hushed and low,"Call the police now. Cat just called me and she's in trouble, there is someone in her house right now."

"Shit Robbie are you being serious? I'll call them." she genuinely sounded concerned.

Taking a large gulp I continued,"I'm going to find her."

"Robbie no stop-"

It was too late I had already cut off the call and was bounding up the staircase.

Cat POV

When I came around my head was throbbing and my hands and legs where tied. Eyes wide with fear I gazed up at my intruder.

He seemed emotionless. There was nothing behind his eyes and he wore no expression. He was calm as he studied the television, they were still talking about Robbie and I calling us a "power couple".

"Hey Babe, did you miss me?"

I trembled when he called me that. "Brad, you're suppose to be in Juvenal Correction."

The edge of his lip curled into a sneer, "I am sorry Cat, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Bullshit." I spat out.

"You know before I met you that day on the beach, everything was great. I seemed normal didn't I, yeah I was always good at acting. I had everything that could want; the best education, good friends, all the girls that I wanted. But then you came along and you took that away from me."

"That wasn't my fault, it was all you! You chose to do what you did to me."

He grinned. "You've got fire, I like that in a woman. We would have been good together, if only you hadn't of chose Shapiro."

I filled my words with as much hate as I could muster,"You're words are poison. Why are you here?"

"You know when you plead guilty Cat you get less time? In fact the judges and jury where so sympathetic towards my story of how I was seduced by an older woman who paid me to follow you that I only got community service and a restraining order in the end. Your mother didn't want you to know so signed it for you."

"But" I stammered, "Then you're breaking your restraining order!"

He laughed, "Doesn't matter anymore."

Taking out a small orange bottle from his pocket he showed it to me.

"You see this, they made me take these for years. They repressed some... issues that I have been battling with for a while. I stopped taking them when I got kicked out of school. I was tired of hiding who I really was. They clouded my vision and I see everything clearer now."

Shocked I asked,"What are you saying?"

"I'm here for Shapiro, he's so predictable." Scoffing he added," I knew he would be here tonight and he wouldn't hesitate coming alone if he thought you where in danger."

I suddenly felt so frigid, I wasn't in danger Robbie was. Brad knew that I would call Robbie for help, this was my fault. I had led him straight into his trap.

Brad had some serious psychological issues that no one was aware of, he is dangerous.

"Brad please" I begged, "You're not well, if you leave now I will pay for you to get professional help and I will never tell anyone that you were here, I promise."

"Already tried the help Cat, it didn't work and it's Shapiro's fault." he replied darkly.

"Brad please no! Listen to yourself, you are better than this! I can get you help! Just please don't hurt Robbie." I was pleading, on my knees with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't worry Cat, he won't get too hurt. Only enough that he'll never forget who he messed with."

We both heard it.

The pounding of footsteps up the stairs that mirrored the beating of my heart. I stared at the door half hoping that he would enter and half hoping that he would save himself.

Brad pulled one of my scarf out of his sleeves as if he was performing a magic trick. He smiled as he gagged my mouth and whispered, "To make it look like I actually intended to hurt you."

He dragged me into the center of the room so as soon as Robbie opened the door I would be the first thing that he saw, I was the bait.

And there he was. My heroic Robbie, no one would ever doubt that he was spineless. I tried to shout through my scarf to escape that he wasn't safe, to forget about me and run and that I loved him.

He rushed straight to my side, "Who did this?" he pulled the gag down.

"Brad" I panted.

He looked perplexed, "Brad but he's.."

"Robbie behind you!" I screeched but it was too late.

Brad was already on top of him beating him to a pulp. I couldn't do anything but watch, my hands were tied and I couldn't move. Robbie managed to overpower him and returned the punch.

It was relentless,horrific and it made me want to dry-heave.

Robbie appeared to have the upper hand, he was on top of Brad and punched him so hard that he black out. Wiping some blood off of his face he turned to me and started to untie my hands and legs.

"We have to go now." he urged, "Jesus would we ever be fucking done with psychopaths?" he vented.

Pulling me up we rushed towards the landing, shot down the fire-pole and bolted into the kitchen. We didn't even make it outside.

Brad was right behind us and lunged at Robbie once again, this time I screamed and helped Robbie anyway that I could. I jumped on Brad's back. I scratched with my long nails, bit and pulled at his hair. He recoiled in pain and threw me off his back, I landed on the shards of glass and hissed in pain as blood started gushing out of my arm.

It all happened so fast that I almost missed it.

Jade entered the kitchen looking like a wild animal, picking up a pan she charged at Brad who pushed her back, her breath was knocked out of her as collided with the ground.

Robbie was running towards me but he never made it.

Brad intercepted him. Grabbing one of my kitchen knives he had stabbed him in the stomach.

I wailed as I watched him fall. Scrambling over to him I held him in my arms as he convulsed and breathed raggedly.

Eyes meeting Brad's I screeched, "What have you done?"

Brad was staring at the blood pouring out of Robbie's wound. It flooded the ground, bright red in contrast with the white tiles.

He stammered, "I didn't mean to take it that far-I"

He never got to finish his sentence. Jade had whacked him over the head with the pan and he collapsed beside Robbie.

Robbie breath was beginning to hitch as Jade rushed to his side,"Robbie, the police will be here soon. We'll get you help I promise."

"Jade" he choked out,"You're my best friend-"

"Stop" she interrupted,"Stop giving up! You are going to be fine." Her voice quavered, Jade doubted her words.

Jade who was the definition of fearless: she was afraid for Robbie. She dashed away, I could hear her shrieking down the phone, demanding an ambulance.

He was gulping for breath, "Cat I-"

"No, don't speak." My voice wobbled as my tears splattered on to his face, "I love you Robbie"

He managed to reply,"I love you" before the pain was too much and he passed out.

I refused to let go of him as the policemen tried to pull me away from him. Jade managed to get me to release him, she reminded me that we still had time to save him. I was hysterical, wailing uncontrollably in Jade's arms. She didn't even hide her tears as they placed him on the gurney.

I was covered in his blood, it was beginning to dry and crack on my skin. My white jumper was dyed red, it matched my hair.

I watched in horror as he placed in the back of the ambulance and they closed the doors. I screamed out for Robbie as they drove away. Chasing them down my driveway I pleaded to let them go with him. They didn't stop.

Jade caught up with me as I crumpled to the ground and broke down completely.

**:'( I felt sad writing this! Part of me didn't want to use this because it was so tragically sad but did you see the contrast that I was going for? Robbie's play with this moment. **

**I hope you didn't find this too far-fetched, I wanted Brad to have psychological issues that no one was aware of because no one goes mental for absolutely no reason and because of their maladaptive thinking they would always twist things around in their heads. I also wanted him to have a moment of remorse because I believe that he is not all bad, just very unwell.**

**and the drama! the constant drama! **

**Don't you love Jade and Cat but mostly Robbie. He really does sacrifice everything for Cat in this story. :(**

**Even though it's sad I hope you thought that it was a good chapter and I am not finished yet I will update as soon as possible.**

**Review and remember you always have my love and affection :)**

**xxxx**


	34. My Kisses Go To Waste

Cat POV

The pain was unbearable; I could feel the blood running down my arms from the glass that sliced it open. I watched it run down my arm and drip onto the gravel.

I ached for Robbie; he would make the pain go away. Weeping uncontrollably on my driveway I felt a strong-arm pull me into her arms.

Jade assisted me up the driveway; I was too weak from the blood loss and shock to walk alone. She sat with me, clasping my hand for support as the paramedic pulled shards of glass from my arm. I hissed in pain as they stitched my arm, it felt as though they were flossing my skin.

They placed a blanket around my shoulders and offered one to Jade, she swatted it away, demanding answers from the policemen. Her eyes where bloodshot and her voice was thick and hoarse. She was obviously battling with her emotions.

We watched as they escorted Brad out of the house. His face was pure white and his clothes were splattered with Robbie's blood.

Before anyone could stop her Jade in a blind-rage charged at Brad, hurling insults at him she kicked and punched him.

"You bastard! Are you happy now? Look what you've done! You might have killed him!"

She was so animistic; snarling and bearing her teeth as she attacked him. Brad didn't even attempt to retaliate. He just remained still and let her release her anger.

I couldn't cope with the violence anymore, there had been too much tonight.

I cried out, "Jade stop! You'll be arrested for assault and I need you. Robbie needs you." Unsteady on my feet I wobbled and fell back on to the step where I was being treated.

Hearing my broken, hoarse voice made her go limp in the arms of the policemen. She stopped resisting and let them carry her over to the step where she collapsed beside me. Silent tears where streaming down her face. She ignored them and continued ranting.

Jade giving the officer a blazing look she demanded, "We need to go and see him now."

He crouched beside us, "I know this is difficult but we need to know what exactly happened and we need a contact number for Robbie parent's.

Jade replied hurriedly,"Cat is not ready to talk about it and she is not speaking to you until we have our parents present. Now you will drive us to the hospital."

"Ms. Valentine?"

"I need to see Robbie. You can have a contact number but I'm not speaking to anyone of you until I see him." My voice didn't sound like my own, it was cold and distant.

He was patient and kept his tone neutral,"Okay, what is the contact number?" He asked.

Taking a shaky breath I replied, "It's on my phone in the house but I can't go back in there." I was beginning to panic, "Please don't make me go back in there."

Jade sensing my distress pulled me into her arms and began to rub my good arm to try and comfort me.

I never wanted to step foot in that house again. Too many foul things had happened there. It is cursed; tainted with only bed memories and blood.

He nodded sympathetically, "Don't worry we will find it. Thank you Ms. Valentine."

After I was treated and given pain medication, Jade took me over to the police car. She opened the door for me and I was about to get in when I stopped dead and stared down the driveway.

"Cat?" Jade carefully asked. "What's wrong?"

"We don't have him." I mumbled to myself.

I impulsively started to run down the driveway, remembering that I couldn't leave him.

"Cat, stop. You're too weak!" She called out after me.

I could hear her running in my pursuit but I kept going, ignoring the fact that my vision was beginning to blur. I didn't stop running until I reached his car. Pulling at the handle I growled in anger when I couldn't open it. Kneeling I started searching for something sharp.

Jade caught up with me taking large puffs of breath, she saw what I was holding and became alarmed. "Cat what are you doing?" she shouted.

It was too late I had already thrown the rock at the window. I covered my eyes as it shattered sending small glinting crystals flying around us. Carefully reaching through the jagged glass I pulled him out.

I focused on his cocky grin that had always made me uncomfortable. Then I hugged him tightly, not caring that I was get blood on his outfit.

"Rex needs to come. Robbie has never been without him."

Jade's eyes began to water once again, "Yeah, of course he does."

The drive to the hospital was dismal, we didn't speak to each other. Placing my head on the cool glass I closed my eyes and prayed for him to stay with me. Jade made no attempt no attempt to strike up a conversation. I had never seen her so unnerved before. Neither of us wanting to ask the question that loomed over us like an ominous dark cloud.

Where we too late?

Arriving at the hospital we rushed through the entrance and over to the front desk. The nurses regarded us with curious eyes. I hadn't changed out of my clothes and I was carrying a puppet.

I must have looked insane.

"Someone get this girl a wheelchair!" she ordered one of the nurses.

"No." I replied hastily, "I'm fine. I'm looking for a patient, Robbie Shapiro."

She typed in the name to the computer. "Are you a family member?" She asked.

I hesitated and Jade intervened, "I'm his cousin, we are really close."

"He's in intensive care. They are prepping him for immediate surgery. I'm sorry you'll have to wait."

She gestured to the chairs at the corner of the room. Everyone who was over there looked so lost and scared. I didn't want to join them; it would only make me feel more anxious. Glancing again I saw a small boy with curly black hair; he was staring blankly at the floor and was wringing his hands. Turning back to Jade I stared at her helplessly.

"Rex?" I heard a young voice exclaim.

Gazing around the room I tried to find the source of the voice. Then I felt a tug as Rex was forced out my hand.

"Hey! Give him back, he is Robbie's" I retorted.

His small hands clamped around him firmly. "I know, he's my brother and you're his girlfriend. He told me about you."

Looking up at me with those innocent, large eyes I released Rex. I felt my heart shatter once again.

With his hazel eyes and curly black hair I saw him: He was a smaller version of Robbie.

It pained me too look at him.

He held out a small hand, "You can wait with me and my mom if you want."

I was almost envious at how well he was coping. He was so young, how could he be so calm and collected when even Jade West could not help but burst into tears? Accepting his small hand I let him take me over to the waiting room.

So we waited for was felt like a thousand years, my throat ached from trying not to cry. Jade was unable to stay in one place so she paced the room. She told me that Beck and André knew what had happened and that they were coming for support. I numbly nodded in response and stared at the clock. Was it possible that time had actually paused?

Jade could no longer handle the waiting and stormed over to the desk, I hurried to her side.

She kept her voice low, "Look, this here is Robbie's girlfriend Cat Valentine, the famous singer. So she can't be seen in the waiting room, the press will flock in and take photos of her and she is too fragile for that. She is close to an anxiety attack."

"We also know Dr. Shapiro if that helps." I added.

The nurse bit her lip and tapped her pen against the desk in thought. Excusing herself she conversed with another nurse who kept glancing at us and nodding profusely. After a few nerve-racking moments the nurse returned over to us and gestured for us to follow her. I caught Max's eye and he made Rex wave goodbye, I smiled half-heartedly in return.

"Robert Shapiro has been assigned a private room that you may wait in." She informed us as she guided us through the hospital corridors. It reeked of bleach and despair.

She stopped in front of the room. "I'll send for Dr. Shapiro, he should be the one to tell you both what is wrong with Robbie."

We both mumbled thank you in unison and entered the room. We were unprepared for what we saw.

Robbie was already in the room; they must have finished surgery and not informed us. He was hooked up to various machines. The most important machine was the one that indicated the steady beating of his heart.

The constant beat of the machine kept me anchored to the ground; it told me not to lose hope. Robbie was still with me.

Jade remained in the corner of the room, unable to find to the strength to go over to his bedside. I lingered at the end of the bed, too afraid to touch him in case I infected him or unplugged one of his machines.

We didn't even hear Dr. Shapiro enter the room we were so in grossed with watching Robbie. He was carrying a chart and his eyes were tired and puffy.

"Girls", he said sternly, "You really shouldn't be in here."

I didn't tear my eyes away from Robbie. "This was my fault. I should have told him not to come. It should have been me."

He shook his head,"Don't talk like that Cat. Even if you told him to stay away that wouldn't have stopped him. Not if he knew you were in trouble. He's an idiot like that."

"So what is wrong with him?" Jade inquired.

He looked at his son through pained eyes. "Robbie was stabbed in the spleen and this caused him to bleed internally and externally. This meant that he lost a great deal of blood over a short time."

He stared at my soaked jumper and I folded my arms in a pathetic attempt to conceal it.

"As you know he was unconscious when the ambulance got there. On the way to the hospital his heart began to fail and he went into hypovolemic shock. The paramedics had to perform CPR and give Robbie an adrenaline shot."

"I don't understand." I asked, "What does that mean?"

He sighed,"Cat, Robbie brain was deprived of oxygen and he lost about 5/8th of his blood. It was a natural defense to protect his body."

"Stop stalling!" I was beginning to get agitated and frightened, "What is wrong?"

"Robbie is in a coma."

My heart plummeted and I felt woozy, I fell into the chair beside the bed and rushed over to my side. He felt my forehead and frowned.

"You have a temperature." He turned to Jade, "Will you please get her something to eat from the canteen, and some water please."

She quickly exited the room. I could tell that Jade could not cope with this news, no matter how strong she tried to appear, she really did care for Robbie and she was hurting.

He looked so peaceful, he could have been sleeping. But he was so stiff and I now realized that one of the machines was helping him breathe.

"When will wake up?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"I can't say Cat. We are unsure of the severity of Robbie's condition yet."

I sat there with Robbie for 2 hours, hoping that by some miracle he would respond to my voice or to my touch. Then he would wake up and remember what he said to me before he passed out and we would be as we where.

The food that Jade brought me was untouched, I couldn't stomach it. She had left after she heard all of the news about Robbie. She simply stated that she couldn't deal with it anymore and needed to leave.

I didn't blame her; this was like something from a nightmare.

This caused me to break down.

I was clutching my stomach; it was throbbing from the constant crying. "I don't know what to do. My mother left me alone and I can't go back to that house." I was desperate; I could hear it in my voice.

Dr. Shapiro tried to console me, "I'll have Jane take you back to our house and you can stay with us until your mother comes back. You won't have to go back to that house Cat."

Half an hour later I was in Robbie's room. Jane told me that this was only the room available because of the circumstances.

Peeling my jumper off of my body I grabbed one of Robbie's shirts and threw it over me. It was comforting and faintly smelt like him. Crawling into his bed I brought my legs up to chin and lay in a fetal position.

That night I cried until I could no longer produce tears. Until eventually I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**This was very difficult to write because I had to do loads of research on medical conditions :/ I hope I got them all right and I apologize if I didn't! I am definitely trying to ensure that this is as realistic as possible!**

**Oh Robbie :'( Part of me didn't want to write this chapter.  
**

**However, Factors that I like about this chapter:**

**Jade showing her grief and Cat meeting Max. Oh and also Cat bring Rex with her to the hospital.  
**

**If you have any ideas that you would like to see in this story let me know ;)**

**Love and Review :)  
XXX**


	35. 7 Days Lost In Your Head

Cat POV

I sat in the public gallery holding my mother's hand, watching the court case unfold before my eyes. I gave my evidence to the police after I had visited Robbie that fateful night and today was Brad's judgement day.

It had been two weeks since Robbie's accident.

I was forever faithful to Robbie, never-failing to visit him. He needed to know that I wasn't going to leave him. I had become so accustomed to the hospital that I was on first name terms with most of the staff. I would read to him and talk to him about my day; they say that people who are in a comatose state can hear what you say.

But I'm not so sure; if Robbie could hear how desperately everyone wanted him to wake up, he would instantly open his eyes.

When I visit him I like to turn up the television in the room when the news came on about our ordeal. As usual I was hounded by the paparazzi but I ignored them, they understood that I did not want to speak about it, not at the moment anyway. They showed photos of me leaving the hospital that night and every day after it. They were nothing but sympathetic towards Robbie and I.

I would log on to my official website and read the comments left for Robbie. I read them out to him; they were all so kind and compassionate. In everyone's eyes Robbie was nothing but a hero.

My mother had returned as soon as the police contacted her. She had only landed in Paris when she got the news and she instantly demanded that the jet was refueled. She cancelled her fashion show, ignoring the uproar that this caused. She stated that she could do what she wanted; she is the boss after all.

I stayed with the Shapiro's for two nights; it was comforting to be around those who knew exactly what you were going through. I warmed to Max instantly after I got over his striking resemblance to Robbie; I released there was so much of Robbie in him and that was a positive thing. He had obviously been teaching him ventriloquism and he was good for a five year old.

Max was unlike any other five-year old that I had met before. He had such a positive outlook on life and wisdom beyond his age.

When I was telling Jane my fears that Robbie would never wake up or if he did he would have permanent damage and he wouldn't be my Robbie anymore. Max overheard us, plonked himself beside me on the sofa and placed his hand on top of mine. He ordered me to stop acting like a child.

I spluttered at the irony.

I asked him how he could be so calm and he simply said, "Robbie is going to find his way back to us." Then he tottered off to play with Rex, calling back to us that he wanted to perfect Rex's voice for Robbie waking up.

Jade, Beck and André visited Robbie too; they told them all the gossip that was going around school at the moment. There was such a change in Jade, that night she could barely stand to be in the same room as Robbie but now she sat with him, holding his hand. She stilled liked to tease him, I knew some things would never change. Every day she urged him to wake up before their final showcase so they could all graduate together, stating that she couldn't graduate without her best friend. She was still spiteful, full of self-loathing because she never told him.

But he knew.

My mother and I had returned to the house, but only to retrieve our clothes, she had promised that she would buy us somewhere else to live, until then we were living out of our suitcases at a hotel. She ripped the police tape off the front door and entered the house. She rushed up the staircase to start packing up my stuff and ordered me to go into my studio and get my recordings. Ignore her requests I peered around the wall at the looming corridor ahead. Plucking up the courage I went over to the arch that led into the kitchen. I needed to do this for myself, I had to look.

The window was still broken so the room was freezing and unwelcoming, the glass was still covered the floor and crunched under my shoes as I stepped on it. I felt my throat thicken as I looked behind the island, it was still there.

Robbie's blood was not as I remembered it: shinning red and warm, but dry and old. It has permanently stained the tiles. I could see my red hand print that I had left on the floor after the paramedics took Robbie away. It all came flooding back into my mind at once; the noise the knife made as it was shoved into Robbie, the gulping and groaning noise he made as he fell, the putrid, coppery smell of his blood, Jade's scream...

I could feel my breath beginning to quicken and I couldn't get it to slow down. This was an awful idea. I screeched for my mom and she came thundering down the stairs. She pulled me out of the kitchen shielding my eyes, scolding me for not telling her that I wasn't ready to come back here. She made me sit outside at the bottom of the garden at the gazebos while she finished packing for me. I let the breeze cool down my boiling skin. I gazed up at the house and saw the golf cart, I smiled at the memory of Robbie and I dressed up as lunatics running down the grass hand in hand before borrowing the cart and escaping.

When she had stuffed everything she could into the back of my Range Rover. Handing me my purple giraffe, I cradled it as she drove down the drive. We didn't look back.

I was watching Brad intently as he pleaded guilty to the stabbing of Robert Shapiro. He had also pleaded guilty to breaking into my house and assault. I listened while they showed the evidence; photographs of the kitchen. They didn't surprise me; I had seen it in person so I was ready for these photos. They showed the knife to the judge and jury along with medical notes showing Brad's DNA on the knife.

Then I was called up as a witness, I already knew this was going to happen and I had rehearsed what I was going to say with my lawyer. Ignoring the members of the press I strode up to the witness stand. Taking a seat, I smoothed down my skirt and waited for my first question.

Brad's lawyer approached me, "So you are Ms. Caterina Valentine, girlfriend of Robert Shapiro and owner of the house where the stabbing took place." He asked.

I replied, "Yes, you are correct" My lawyer had informed me to keep my answers as short as possible.

He continued, "We have a statement that you gave the police, saying that Mr. Holly told you that he intended to hurt Mr. Shapiro."

"Yes that is true" I had absolutely no clue where he was going with this.

"So he told you that he was going to stab Mr. Shapiro?"

I faltered and glanced at the jury, "Well no, but that doesn't change the fact that he did it."

"Did Mr. Holly tell you about the psychological issues he has been battling with since an early age?"

I nodded, "Yes he showed me the tablets that he takes."

The defendant walked over to the evidence table and picked up the small orange bottle of tablets, "Yes these. Brad had stopped taking them. He was on antipsychotics which are used for people who have anger issues. Your honor we must take into account that had Brad not have stopped taking his medication this would not have occurred."

"Please." I interjected. I waited to be told that I was speaking out of terms, when no one said anything I continued, "I don't believe that Brad should be sent to juvenile detention."

This caused mutters and gasps of surprise, the press where scribbling frantically.

"I am not condemning what he did. Robbie is in a coma and we do not know if he will ever wake up and I definitely will never forgive Brad for his actions. However that said, Brad is mentally unstable, he is a danger to society. That is why I believe he should be sent to an institution where he will receive help."

My eyes bore into Brad's as I said this; I wanted him to know that while I was sympathetic for his troubles he meant nothing to me. I was asked more questions about what had happened and then asked to step down.

Jade was then called to the stand for her version of what had happened, we heard a recording of Jade calling the police; informing them that she just received a distress call from Robbie. She then recalled how she rushed over to the house and saw Robbie and Brad fighting in the kitchen. How Robbie saw me fall and rushed to help me only to be stabbed by Brad. We then heard the recording of Jade ringing for the ambulance, we could all hear the panic and distress in her voice and my heartbroken sobs in the background. No more questions were asked and we were both dismissed from the courtroom.

There was a recess while the jury made their verdict, we all knew what the outcome was there was no denying that Brad was guilty. Brad was asked to stand for his verdict, shaking he stood up he peered at his mother who was sitting behind him silently weeping. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her; I would never wish the pain of having a son like Brad.

Guilty.

The word echoed around the room and the gavel slammed down, sealing Brad's fate. He was expecting it but it didn't stop him from welling up. The jury agreed with me and sentenced Brad to two years in the Gateways Hospital and Mental Health Institution, then after that he would have to complete another three years in prison because he would be over 18.

Before they took him away Brad turned around to us as they handcuffed him and said, "Tell Robbie I'm sorry."

Jade shouted abuse at him, disgusted that he even had the nerve to stay his name. She was silenced by the judge, I watched as Brad was lead to the door at the back of the court and disappeared. On top of his sentence, he had to live with the guilt of stabbing Robbie. That was the worst punishment of all.

Leaving the courthouse I was greeted with cameras and microphones being shoved in my face, I stopped to discuss the verdict with them.

"Ms. Valentine are you happy with the decision?" One asked me.

"Yes of course I am." I quickly replied, "Now Robbie, Jade and I all have closure. I'm sorry but that is all I want to say on the issue."

Grabbing Jade's hand we went over to the car that my mother had pulled around for us and we drove to the hospital. Arriving I greeted the nurses at the front desk and we strode down the familiar corridor to Robbie's room. It was becoming expensive to keep him in this room, but I insisted that I would pay for the expenses. I have more than enough money and I would do anything to keep Robbie with me.

Max and Jane where already with Robbie when we entered the room, Max ran over to me and jumped into my arms I carried him over to the seat and sat with him.

Kissing Robbie's forehead I asked, "Has there been any change?"

Max shook his head, "No, we all watched the news coverage of Brad's court case, Robbie was glad when he was taken away."

"Yeah I was too." Jade added.

Max laughed at her and begged us to watch his new skit that he made up with Rex. We couldn't deny him anything especially when he used the Robbie card; he loves Rex. We laughed and clapped when we felt appropriate and Max beamed with pride. It would be a crime if he didn't get into Hollywood Arts when he was older.

We sat with Robbie until visiting hours ended, laughing and joking. For a moment everything seemed like old times until Dr. Shapiro entered. As each day passed he seemed tensor.

"If he doesn't show any improvement in the next few days I'm afraid his condition may be more critical than we first thought." He muttered as he moved Robbie in the bed and replaced his catheter drainage bag.

"Hear that Robbie" Max shouted into his ear, "Dad says you have to wake up soon."

Dr. Shapiro rebuked Max for shouting in his ear and curled into me, embarrassed. He sighed regretfully and crouched beside Max, "I'm sorry pal, I just really want your brother to wake up."

We heard him mutter "I do too" but it was muffled because he was talking into my jumper. Giving him a reassuring smile and a hug Max left with his mother and father. Jade told Robbie she would try and visit him after school tomorrow.

She turned to me,"I'll wait for you"

She understood that I wanted a moment alone with Robbie. When she left I began to talk to him.

"I wrote a song about you." I told him, "I had it finished before this happened, I'm going to release it soon and play it to you until you wake up. I have to go now, visiting hours are over."

Leaning over I gave him one last kiss on his forehead.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear.

Picking up my bag I met Jade outside and we both went to get a taxi home.

If only we had a left a minute later we wouldn't have missed it:

The small quiver of his right hand.

* * *

**Oh please! I couldn't kill him off, that would be tragic!**

**Hurray for Brad being convicted I can safely say that this is him out of the story. :)**

**Everytime I say that I think this story is almost complete I find that I'm wrong**

**As always comment saying what you liked about the chapter and what you would like to see happen!**

**(please, please do! I love reading them!)**

**Love R (yes I have divulged an inital of my name) :P**

**xxx**


	36. I See The Light, It Brings Me To You

You feel as if you trapped down a large chasm. You try to claw at the walls; you scream out, kick and scratch. Try everything possible in an attempt to free yourself but it is no use, the walls are too high and darkness surrounds you.

You have no hope, you cannot control the inevitable.

Looking up you can see the small shimmer of light perishing before your eyes; it was once a dazzling bright light. Now it fades and becomes further away from you as you sink further into the depression.

You are completely alone, left only with your memories that taunt you and possesses every waking moment of your exsistance.

You replay them over and over because they are only thing that are keeping you alive, well at least what you can remember.

"My name is Robbie Shapiro, I am a student at Hollywood Arts, I am eighteen, my girlfriend is..."

You begin to worry once you lose the memories. As time passes that sentence gets harder to say. It was much longer, my head full of wondrous memories. Now it is nearly empty, drained of hope.

I fear that soon I will forget everything.

At first my memories were so vivid, so clear, that for a moment I felt like I was actually there. I could hear the wails and feel the tears fall on to my face as she held me close, the scream of the other girl as she watched me fall.

Mostly I remember the pain, the excruciating pain as the blade impacted my stomach, my breath being sucked out of me as I fell into unconsciousness.

I winced as I touched the wound, the gaping hole in my stomach.

A souvenir of my fate.

More time passes, It's getting harder to remember the faces of the people that I love; they are fuzzy like an un-tuned television. Screwing up my eyes I force myself to think, what are their names?

Fiery red hair, piercing blue eyes, a childish giggle and a smart response: Who are these people?

I groan and sit on the cold ground.

You cannot keep track of how long you have been here, no idea if time is going fast or incredibly slow.

"My name is Robbie Shapiro, I am a student at Hollywood Arts, I am..."

It's beginning to happen more rapidly now. Panicking I scream out, I'm not ready to die.

My life was torn away from me. I thump the wall in anger and gaze up at the light and it's beginning to flicker.

It's almost time.

The walls are narrowing, closing in on my body. Standing I push against the walls and attempt to force them back. I will not be trapped in this tomb.

I scream out, "I am Robbie Shapiro, I am a student—"

I cuss in rage, why can't I remember?

My very identity is next.

Time passes, you begin to feel unbearably cold and you're fire slowly dies.

I can fight it no longer, slumping to the ground I begin to apologize: To the family I cannot remember, my friends that I have let down and to my girlfriend that I loved.

Curling into a fetal position I wait for the darkness to engulf me.

I croak "I am—"

And stop, you have reached the point: You are ready.

Then you hear that small sound.

When you are at your weakest that is when you take notice of it.

It's distant but I can still hear it: a steady repetitive beep.

Perplexed I sit up, what is that?

Placing my ear on the wall in an attempt to hear more I listen intently. More noises, the scuffle of feet, the buzz of a television, mumble of voices in the distant. I can feel a presence close to me, I can smell the scent of vanilla perfume, feel a soft hand clutch at my own.

The beep increases in volume. Realization swims over me and I find the will to stand.

I am still alive.

"Hey Robbie— "

That voice, I know that voice. It's very feminine; soft, melodious and caring.

More people enter the room as music fills my ears, her singing voice: About a boy who rescued her...

The light becomes brighter and I look at the ground, I can see various shadows.

Looking up I see them: The girl with the red hair, the young boy holding a puppet and the sour girl with the crystal blue eyes.

They were smiling and laughing, well the young boy and the vibrant girl where.

The girl with the red hair giggles, "Oh Robbie, what are you doing down there?"

Her voice bounces of the walls as the other girls scolds her, "Cat."

Cat.. "My girlfriend is Caterina Valentine."

"Cat!" I call up to her, "How do I get out?".

"It's easy." She shouted down, "You just have to wake up!"

They all nodded like what she had said made any sense at all. "But I am awake! I don't understand?"

There are voices in the distance: A man, his deep voice booming with pride, "Jane he moved his arm! Just there did you see it!"

He was excited, you could hear it in his voice, the others started rambling and surged forward, I could feel them all around my body. Except they weren't, I was here and they are not?

"Where am I?" I plead.

"Somewhere were human's cannot reach you" the young boy shouts back, "We can help you. You just have to wake up."

"I want to wake up! Show me how!"

The other girl replied, "Just climb up to us."

"I've tried that before!" I angrily replied.

She scowled, "Look again Shapiro, you will see it much clearer now."

She was right, their was stone all out of place, sticking out for me to grab on to and to place my feet upon. It was a climbing wall.

I began slowly at first tentatively scaling the wall, scared that if I put one foot out of place, I would fall. Fall back into the darkness and lose myself forever.

My pace began to quicken and with it my memories began to return.

"I am eighteen." I screamed out.

"Yes you are" Cat laughed.

"I am a student at Hollywood Arts."

"Keep going" She urged, "You are almost there!"

"I have a brother called Max who loves my puppet Rex."

He cheered and made Rex say, "Who are you calling a puppet?"

"My best friend is Jade West." I looked up at her and she finally smiled.

I was so close, I could feel the warmth of life as I neared the figures. Cat held out her hand and I clasped it tightly. I felt energy surge through me as she pulled me up and into her arms.

I was free.

"I am Robbie Shapiro."

I opened my eyes.

* * *

**Short Filler chapter for you all :)**

**Read and Review!**

**and Yay Robbie is awake, I hope you liked that I tried to show coma Robbie :P  
Love you all! :) xxx**


	37. You Give Me Strength

Cat POV

I screamed, I didn't intend to but his eyes opened so quickly that it completely shocked me. He panicked, he had on an oxygen mask over his mouth and his breath became raspy and haggard, his heart rate sky rocketed. I repeatedly slammed my finger down on the emergency button for the nurse's attention. They came running in and ushered me out of the room.

I ran down the corridor in search of Robbie's family, in particular his father. I avoided the staff that tried to stop me from running and skidding around the corner, straight into Jade. She was carrying two coffees that took off into the air; we fell with them as they cascaded onto the floor like black rain.

"Jesus Christ! Cat, what the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed as she wringed out her top, now splattered and stained brown from the coffee. She studied my face; I was white, my eyes wide and alert. Her face paled.

"Is there something wrong with Robbie?" She asked urgently.

Unable to answer, I tugged her on to her feet and we raced back down to the room. Robbie was now fully awake and aware, and in immense pain. It had finally hit him, the repressed agony that the coma subdued. He was swearing, over-reacting completely. Jade and I watched from the corner of the room as he begged for a sedative, he wanted to go back to sleep, he wanted it to be over.

Robbie's distress was contagious, it spread over Jade and I like a wildfire, she was silent her hand clapped over her mouth in shock. While tears broke free and traveled down my face. The nurses pinned him down on to the bed while Dr. Shapiro injected him. The effect was instantaneous, he head drooped on the pillow as his breathing steadied, his stomach rising and falling with each breath.

Dr. Shapiro set down his needle and the nurses filed out of the room. He finally broke his gaze away from Robbie and noticed that we were in the room.

He frowned at us, "Girls, will you ever learn when you are supposed to be in here?"

"What happened to him?" Jade asked.

"Robbie went into shock when he saw the wound; his panic attack raised his heart rate so I gave him a mild sedative. He should wake back up in a couple of hours."

I loyally went to Robbie side and took his hand, it was clammy and warm but I held onto it like my life depended on it. I watched him sleep, once again for the millionth time. Only moments ago I was performing my routine; first breakfast then to the hospital to visit Robbie to tell him everything that was happening. When I arrived they told me that Robbie had moved his hand so it was only a matter of time that he was going to wake up, excitedly I entered his room. I just hadn't imagined that seeing him wake up would have been that terrifying.

He was here, beside me; mentally and physically. He had looked straight at me, his eyes screaming in agony.

Robbie POV

Everything was a blur of various colours A figure of red stood by my side, I tried to focus, tried to remember why I was here. She screamed as I gasped for air. I felt like a newborn, this mechanism absolutely new and intimidating. I panicked responding to the increasing and rapid beep of my heart rate. She ran off as the nurses arrived. Like an unfocused lens after some tuning my vision became clear and I saw the wound.

Then I recalled the suffering, the sound of the knife as it cut into my skin, the blood, the gallons of blood. I convulsed in pain, my breath quickening. I needed it to be over. I watched as the nurses and familiar doctor crowded me. The raven-haired girl entered the room with a redhead as I was jabbed with an injection. A sense of calm flowed around the veins in my body and instantly made me feel drowsy. My head fell and I stared at the two girls, I had the feeling that I knew them. I had a connection to them but before I could figure out what it was, sleep claimed me.

Cat POV

His wiry hair had become shaggy and had fallen over his eyes, I brushed the hairs aside so I could see his closed eyes.

"What about the next time he wakes up?" I softly asked.

Picking up Robbie chart he noted down the medication he had just supplied to him along with the time that he had regained consciousness.

"Well the pain medication will help and Robbie has gotten over the initial shock so now we can concentrate on ensuring that Robbie will recover completely."

Sighing he glanced at both Jade and I who where obviously still shaken about what we had just seen.

"Girls this is definitely a positive thing, Robbie responded to us, he can hear and see and his arms and legs seem to function properly."

He paused, sizing up the situation, deciding if we were ready to hear this. "It's only his memory that we need to worry about now."

He left in search of Jane and Max to tell them about Robbie's progress. We sat with Robbie, Jade on the opposite side of him, texted Beck and André.

"They are coming now. Do you think he'll be okay?" She asked.

I rubbed my eyes, "I don't know. He saw me Jade when he woke up but I have no idea if he knew who he saw. What if he can't remember? I couldn't stand that."

She shrugged, trying to stay calm, "I guess we will just have to wait and see."

Robbie small private room was soon crowded with guests. The hospital has a limit but Dr. Shapiro didn't say anything so we all remained. We all wanted to be here for Robbie first real awakening. I left Robbie's side when Max and Jane came into the room with André and Beck following suit shortly after. I had become possessive of Robbie and I had to remind myself that I wasn't the only one who cared for Robbie.

Everyone shared stories about Robbie's antics. We were all laughing the atmosphere a complete shift to what it is normally was as soon as stepped into this room. We all had new-found hope.

"Did I miss it?"

"Oh" I gasped, "Hey Mom you didn't need to come."

"No, I wanted to. Robbie is important to you, so he is important to me also." She smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around me, "I'm so proud of you Cat, you have been so strong."

I was about to reply when the incoherent mumbles of an idiotic boy distracted me. Robbie was awake and was staring at everyone here. We all waited with bated breath.

Dr. Shapiro approached him first he held a small torch and shone it at his eyes, "I'm Dr. Shapiro, you have been unconscious for a while, please follow the light with your eyes please."

He complied, performing perfectly.

"Okay now touch every finger with your thumbs." He demonstrated and Robbie copied.

He passed that too.

Robbie's father then touched his foot, "Can you feel that?"

He nodded.

Dr. Shapiro cleared his throat, "Can you tell me your name and the date?"

He coughed, "Robbie Shapiro and really, how would I know the date dad if I've been unconscious for a while?" He smartly responded, and then he grinned.

We all laughed in relief as Dr. Shapiro grinned back at his son, "Well at least you still have your sense of humour."

Max launched himself onto Robbie's bed, he landed on his stomach and Robbie howled in pain, "Watch Max, that's a tender area."

Max ignored him and started to bounce on the bed, "I knew it. See I told them all that you weren't going to leave us!"

Robbie laughed and he took Rex from Max. Meanwhile Beck scooped Max up and set him on the ground again. He giggled and ran over to me; I picked him up and cuddled him.

"Thank you Max" I whispered in his ear and peck his cheek.

He rubbed his cheek in disgust and mentioned the word "cooties".

I looked back over at the scene unfolding before my eyes and saw Jade hugging Robbie. Her voice wobbling slightly, "I thought you were a goner Shapiro. I don't know what I would've done without my best friend."

Robbie recoiled, his eyebrow arched, "Jade West showing her emotions? Someone ought to record this."

Then she scowled, "If you hadn't almost died Shapiro I would so punch you right now."

"This is so remarkable" Dr. Shapiro interjected, "You are blessed Robbie, your cognitive ability is astounding for someone who was in a coma for almost 3 weeks. Your recovery will be much quicker than I initially thought; just some physiotherapy."

Beck and André both tried to remain manly and only shook hands with Robbie, but even they could not hide their excitement at having their friend back.

Robbie peered around the crowded room, looking back at all the smiling faces, seeking out the one he truly wanted.

He frowned, "Where's Cat?"

The group divided and they pushed me forward. I handed Max over to Jane and they all excused themselves. Jade winked at me before closing the door behind her. My cheeks flushed.

Wasting no time I rushed to Robbie's side and sat on the edge of his bed then pressed my lips to his.

I heard his heart monitor quicken and I smiled into the kiss. I missed kissing Robbie; it had been so long that every touch felt like the first time all over again. He tried to prop himself up to deepen the kiss but he winced from the pain of the wound. Grimacing I pulled away from him and looked at the bandaged wound.

"Robbie I'm so sorry that this happened to you." I felt a few tear prick at the corner of my eyes. "It was stupid of me to call you, I should have just rang the police."

"Hey" Robbie replied softly whilst caressing my cheek, effectively wiping away the rogue tears, "Don't be, this was in no way your fault. But Cat what happened, what date is it?"

"Well it's the 3rd of May; you've been unconscious for nearly 3 weeks. It's a miracle that you lived at all you lost so much blood after Brad stabbed you."

Robbie nodded thoughtfully, "and Brad what happened to him?"

"He's being treated at another hospital for his mental state and then he is going to go into the system. It's been a wild few weeks; the press have been flocking around you like crazy." I laughed nervously.

He smirked, "Well we are used to that by now anyway. So nothing has really changed."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Cat" Dr. Shapiro poked his head around the door, "Visiting hours are over, you have to wrap it up now."

I nodded in response and he shut the door once again. Robbie was holding my hand tightly running his thumb along the back of my hand.

"I remember what you said to me." He blurted out, "You know before I fell unconscious."

"Oh" I paused, I had kind of hoped that he would not of remembered that so that the we could have a do-over, it wasn't the most romantic setting to say those three words for the first time.

He grinned and kissed my hand that was still intertwined with his, "You have the mind of 5-year-old, you are goofy and eccentric... and I could not be any more in love with you than I already am."

"I love you too."

I leaned back over and kissed him once more.

**:') Okay it is getting to that point again my lovelys where either  
A) I am almost finished this story  
or **

**B) I am merely running out of ideas**

**I might just have Robbie graduate from school and begin his life with Cat and that would be the ending, I don't know... that's why I need your help!**

** LEAVE ME A REVIEW! telling me what you would like to see happen?!**

**I really do love your ideas and I will always try to incorporate them!**

**Anyhoo! Robbie is awake and he has no memory loss (felt that would have been complete overkill)**

**Now Jade can go back to being a meanie, she was getting too sappy for her own good :P  
anyway please REVIEW!**

**Love xxxx**


	38. I Need You Now

Robbie POV

The first night was the hardest, when Cat and my family left I tried to eat solid foods, nothing too adventurous, just mashed potatoes and carrots... I felt like an elderly in a retirement home. My father sat with me as my trembling hand reached for the fork, I couldn't hold small objects. My hand was too weak; it shook and clanked on to the tray. I swore in annoyance and rolled the tray away, too tenacious to try again. Frowning my father rolled the tray back over and picked up the fork.

"These things will take time Robbie." He sighed, "Your progress already is astounding, don't be discouraged by this."

I noticed the dark shadows under his eyes, his hair unkempt, a mess of untamed curls. I even spotted a few grey hairs that had previously not been there. He seemed thinner, his belt tighter than usual and his clothes baggy.

"You don't look well." I told him.

He smirked, "Coming from the coma boy." He lightly teased.

"Seriously" I protested, "When was the last time you slept."

Shifting uncomfortably in the chair he replied, "17th of April."

It was my turn to shift uncomfortably; I wasn't good at expressing my feelings towards my dad. I mean he's a man and so I am, it would just be really awkward.

"Dad—You know I…" I wavered, "Can I stay with you this summer?"

His eyes bulged and shone, "Really, you want to stay with us?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you're my family. It's time to let the past go. Let the old house go."

He grinned widely, "I'm sorry your mother never came to visit you Robbie, I'm so sorry I left you with her. We were young and I was an idiot-"

I waved my hand in dismal, "Don't worry about it, it obvious that you care about me more than she ever did." I replied bitterly.

Lifting up the forkful of food, he brought it over to my mouth; I raised an eyebrow at him and snorted, "How long before I can do this myself?"

He grinned, "I don't know, I guess we'll have to take it one spoonful at a time Rob."

The night terrors where awful, I woke up screaming and in a hot flush, the darkness of the room reminded me of my unconscious state and I roared for the night nurse. She rushed to my side to try to calm me, she threw the sheets from me and opened the window to try to the cool me down. I called out for her; I knew she would calm me down. I was panicking and they got her on the phone.

"Robbie! What's the matter?" She sounded drowsy, but at the same time alert.

"We were there, he missed me and he hit you." I rambled, "There was blood everywhere and you stopped… stopped breathing. I tried to wake you and you wouldn't – "

"Stop, Robbie breathe." She was patient, waiting for my breath to steady, "I'm alive. I'm here and I will visit you tomorrow. I'll be there for your session with the therapist. Then we are going to study for finals."

I could feel my cheeks burning, I now realized that I had over reacted, I stared at the nurse, and she smiled sympathetically.

"Okay. I should let you go, I feel stupid now. It just seemed so real."

"Oh Robbie, it will get better soon. I'm glad you called, if you need me again just ring and I'll over there in no time. I don't care if it's not opening hours. Get some sleep, I love you."

"You too."

Jade came to visit before school started, she was out of breath as she slid the door shut. Throwing her bag at the bottom of the bed she lounged on the chair beside me.

"Hey Shapiro." Reaching over she grabbed my grapes and started munching.

"They are for the patient." I scolded.

She chewed slowly, raised an eyebrow and continued to devour them.

"Oh yes, you don't care."

She nodded, "I had to run past the guards."

I gave her a pointed look.

"What? It's not opening hours, I think that I lost them. Anyway I brought your school books."

"Oh great." I replied sarcastically pulling the bag up I pulled out my huge calculus textbook and groaned, "Can they not make an exception and just pass me? I mean I did almost die."

"Yeah well if you want to get into Julliard you need to be smart." She smirked.

Did I hear her right?

"Julliard?" I stammered, "But I didn't even apply, I didn't think I was good enough!"

"Yeah, They very unusually were holding last-minute auditions. Cat and I worked on your application. It was all very rushed and we never even thought they would reply, our application... well, it was way past the deadline. But Cat insisted that we try, I think she just wanted to keep herself busy when you were..."

She chose her words carefully. "Asleep."

Hanging on her every word, I urged her to continue.

"Anyway, Cat and I got references from the teachers and because you couldn't make a personal statement we sent them a video of you performing. Cat flew to New York and personally handed in the application, so I imagine that helped convince them. They got back to us a few days ago saying they hoped you made a recovery because they were very interested in you."

I jerked up in excitement, Julliard was my dream school. It was the school you needed to go to if you wanted to be successful. "Then when is my audition, did you inform them that I'm awake and very interested?"

"I'll call them today and find out. It will definitely be very soon. The email was extensive, you need to prepare four monologues: two classical and two contemporary. On top of that you have to perform 16 bars of any song, acapella. Cat is going to give you vocal lessons and Beck and André are going to help you with the monologues. I feel like I have done enough."

I shook my head in disbelief, "I don't understand, Julliard are so organised and prestigious. They would never hold last-minute auditions."

Jade shrugged, "All they said was they realized that their was still unforeseen potential out there."

Before I even got the chance to thank Jade the door burst open and the overweight security guard pounded in to the room. His whole head was red and he was gulping for breath. Jade smiled at him and threw a grape at his head. Like an angry bull he snorted and prepared to charge.

"Gotta go Robbie" She winked and darted past the guard. I could hear her laughing as she ran down the corridor.

I could hear one of the nurses, "Honestly, that girl and the red-head think this place is a playground."

I couldn't help but laugh.

The hospital had become like a second home to me, the few days was a crash course to make sure that my body was functioning properly. My body was stiff and sore after waking up that I had to go to daily physiotherapy sessions. Standing was difficult at first; I found that I no longer had any balance. I fell the first few times, but as the days passed I could feel my muscles becoming stronger my body responding to my determination to return to normal. I could walk freely around the room now, without the support of bars or a nurse. My wound was healing over and the pain was subsiding, every day the bandage was changed and cleaned. It no longer looked gory but I knew it would never leave me; there would be a hideous scar, a constant reminder of that night.

It would haunt me forever.

My therapy sessions where becoming less frequent. Amanda, my therapist was a kind woman. She was professional and helped me get to the route of my fears and insecurities. Cat joined my first therapy because Amanda wanted to speak to the both of us. She felt that Cat also needed to discuss the events of that night, we both ended up in tears, apologizing profusely to each other for our mistakes. Each time that I visited her my night terrors seemed to lessen and I began to feel more comfortable in my skin once more.

That's not to say that each day was not a challenge, they seemed never-ending. From physio, to therapy, to schoolwork, to practicing for my audition, to Cat's vocal training. By the end of the night I was so tired that I had no time to think about that night, so the night terror's never came.

I was only in the hospital for three days until they dismissed me. It was a new achievement for anyone who has ever been in a coma, that was such a short amount of time. I still had to attend therapy but there was no reason that I could not do that from home. I was so ecstatic when my father began to fill in the forms. Cat had cancelled her studio sessions to be here. She wanted to escort me out of the hospitals, finally a free man.

"Right Robbie, hop on." Turning around I saw my father with a wheel chair.

"Please you aren't serious?"

He smirked and Cat couldn't help but splutter in laughter. "As a heart attack."

"Yeah that's an appropriate thing to say in a hospital dad." I sarcastically replied.

Reluctantly I sat in the chair and my father wheeled me down the corridor. His pager went off and he groaned, "One of my patients is coding, I have to go. Cat can you please take Robbie home?" He shouted back to her as he ran back down the corridor.

"KayKay!" she called back. Grabbing the handles she steered me around the corridor, the entrance was in sight, my freedom was so close.

She started running, quickly gathering speed. We were hurtling down the corridor. People were dodging us and swearing as we nearly ran over their feet. The security guards shouted at Cat but she stuck out her tongue and kept running.

I screamed,"Cat slow down!"

She didn't.

She laughed manically as we flew through the already opened entrance doors.

She lifted her feet of the ground, I felt the whoosh of fresh air hitting my face and the sun on my skin. We flew down the ramp she giggled continuously as we crashed straight into the photographers waiting at the bottom.

It was like ten-pin bowling, only I was the ball. I landed on one of the photographers.

I apologized as I grabbed Cat who was doubled over laughing. I threw her on to my back and she linked her hands together around my neck. She kissed my hair and cheered, crying out in joy as I carried her to the car.

* * *

**Hey my fabulous readers! I'm so glad if you have stuck with this story! Thank you soso much for reading it.**

**And before any of you judge me for picking Julliard! :P I was going to make him go to UCLA but I decided against it because I thought Robbie in New York could potentially make a good sequel... That is if he gets in. ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I personally liked my Jade appearance and Cat and Robbie at the end.**

**I think I have two chapters left: The audition and Graduation.**

**I'm trying to decide who I want to be Valedictorian? Anyone want to help me? I'm thinking someone other than ****Robbie. **

**Anyway please Review saying what you liked and if you would like a sequel! I love you all forever if you do!**

**Xxxxx**


	39. Starlight That Fades

Robbie POV

Heart pounding, ears ringing, my feet echoed around the theater as I stepped onstage. The stage lights shone in my eyes as I stepped into the spotlight. I tried not to vomit from nerves.

This was my chance. I had made it.

New York was a world away from Los Angeles, ablaze with energy and optimism. There was a constant stream of people on the street regardless of the hour. I had only been here one night and I had already met some amazing individuals. There was a strange sense of freedom here that was unlike Los Angeles. You could start again, be whoever you wanted to be and best of all; No one had stopped me yet because I was Cat Valentine's boyfriend.

No one was able to accompany me on my journey to the Big Apple, so that night I stayed in my hotel running over my monologue. I had to perfect it for the morning. Cat had taught me how to widen my vocal range and warm up my voice before I started. I would be lying if I said I wasn't shitting myself, there was so much to lose and I had barely any prep time.

The waiting was the worst part; you got a chance to look at all the other applicants. Petite, feather-light girls who could dance and act, males with outstanding vocal ranges and soulful voices and then there was me. I had battled with using my ventriloquism, Rex always calmed me and made me feel confident even when I wasn't but it screamed amateur.

And I needed to be taken seriously.

After the group warm up session we all waited to be called up on the stage for the audition. We were all allocated time slot and in classic Robbie style I was lucky enough to get the last slot. When they would have already watched 19 monologues and listened to 19 songs. They would be fatigued and bored. I stood no chance.

Everyone was nervous, the atmosphere in the room was so intense that any minute someone could have a nervous breakdown and flee the room. We all kept to ourselves mumbling our lines. I could tell some of the candidates where trying to fish out who their real competition was. There were really some sharks in the water and they could smell blood. I tried to keep my distance.

After an hour of waiting it was down to the final five. I needed to distract myself, I was going to get tongue-tied and destroy my chance of getting in. Grasping my PearPhone I clicked on to the slap and went on Cat's page.

_Everyone wish my boyfriend luck for his audition! __ #ShapiroforJulliard #GoodluckRobbie!_

_Feeling: Nervous :S_

Grinning widely I checked the homepage; I was trending worldwide. Okay that's insane. Laughing I typed my response.

_Just about to go in, I hope the __faculty panel_ _are on the slap and have seen these statuses! #prayforme!_

_Feeling: Nauseous :/_

"Robert Shapiro"

This was it.

""""""""""""""""""""""

The panel consisted of instructors from the acting, voice/speech, and movement disciplines. They were renowned for their excellence, masters in their field. If you could get one of them to even notice you, you had a chance at Julliard. Channeling my breath I waited for them to address me. Even far away these people exuberance this aura of power that engulfed the room. They looked sophisticated and professional… and rather bored.

"Mr. Shapiro is it?" The woman on the far right said. She was Penelope Childs, acting coach, a legend. I had heard that she was a ball buster; she was abrupt and not afraid to speak her mind. She had already achieved so much and starred in her first leading role at the tender age of 22.

My tongue was like sandpaper it was so dry, I coughed and replied, "Yes you are correct."

"What monologue will you be performing for us?" said a gruff voice in the middle. Arnold Bates, Director of the Drama Division. You needed to impress him; he was the ringleader of dramatic arts at Julliard.

"Shakespeare's _Antony and Cleopatra Act 4 scene 14_" I confidently replied. I could recite this in my sleep; I had rehearsed it that much.

He arched an eyebrow, "We haven't heard that one in a while." The others nodded in agreement.

Relaxing slightly I replied, "The character of Antony has always appealed to me, a man of power with that one fatal flaw, hubris. I think at some point in our life that is something that we can all relate too."

I began my dialogue, inserting all the passion in to my voice that was capable. It echoed throughout the auditorium, I allowed myself to get lost in my words. I was not Robbie Shapiro, I was Mark Antony, my death was approaching, and I yearned to be with my lover once more in death.

Jade had helped me pick out this part; she threw the script at me and laughed. I recalled her saying. "That should be easy to act; you know what it's like to be stabbed."

Finishing my monologue I found the courage to look at the panel. Their expression remained neutral. I allowed myself to still believe that this was a positive thing: at least they didn't think it was horrible.

For my other monologue I chose a scene from _The Importance of Being Earnest_. I chose the character of Algernon because I had already shown them that I could act with passion, now I wanted to show them comedy… along with an English accent.

There was limited props on the stage, I sat on a stool and placed crossed my legs and pretended to smoke.

_"The amount of women in London who flirt with their own husbands is perfectly scandalous. It looks so bad. It is simply washing one's clean linen in public."_

I didn't imagine it, I heard stifled laughter. I grinned as I finished my monologue and stood back up, ready to address my audience.

"Very good Mr. Shapiro," called out the woman on the left. The final judge: Emily Jenkins, Vocal coach. The last hurdle that I had to jump over before the finish line, "You have excellent diction. I'd like to hear your singing voice. To see what I may have to work with."

Clearing my throat, I began to sing the song that Cat had spent a week teaching me. She told me that Julliard wanted a classic song, anything recent wouldn't cut it. So we had to start from scratch. She taught me a classical 18th century Italian song, she said that we could not go wrong with this song, it highlight the vocal range that I already possessed and the potential that my voice could have with further training.

I managed to get through the 16 bars without straining my voice or hitting any bum notes. I was drenched with sweat by this stage. This was such a gruelling experience and I desperately needed a drink. Not being able to take it anymore I thanked the panel and went to step out of the spotlight.

"One moment Mr. Shapiro!" Ms. Childs bellowed, "We seem to be missing your two page essay."

"Oh" I stuttered slightly, "Well I never had the chance to write one, you see I was in the hospital."

Realization flowed over her face, "Oh! You're that Robert Shapiro, the boy who was in the coma!"

Mr. Bates interjected, "Well perhaps, Mr. Shapiro, you would like to tell us now why you deserve a place in Julliard."

I paused. I was completely unprepared for this situation. I had no idea there was a Q&A at the end of the audition. I just let the words flow out of me before I could stop them.

"Well I'm almost certain that you are tired of hearing that I want to go to Julliard because it's the best school. I need to come to this school. I knew that from a young age I wanted to make something of my life, I attend a performing arts school so that shows my dedication to acting. It was only over the past few months that I realized the potential that I really possessed. I originally was happy with letting people push me around and I would take the backseat. Not anymore, I want it all. If you let me into this school I will work harder than any pupil you have ever had. I've been awake for a week, I willed myself to wake up. An inch from death I was determined to restart my life and that is exactly what I have achieved."

I had to pause for a moment, to make sure they were still paying attention.

I continued, "I have been awake for a week and in that week I had to learn how to walk and use my hands; I had vocal training and extensive drama lessons to prepare me for this audition. I know you have watched the tape of me in my school production of _Moulin Rouge_. I had a day to perfect that role. I apologize if my audition was not up to the standard of the other applicants, but at least I can leave this room knowing that I made myself proud."

There was a silence that filled the room after I finished, I waited. Each second was an eternity. Finally Mr. Bates spoke, "That is all Mr. Shapiro. You will receive our decision in 2 weeks time."

Thanking them I rushed off the stage and into the waiting room. Breathing deeply I grabbed my bag and exited Julliard, fearing that my speech had destroyed my chances of ever returning.

I was on the first flight home and Cat was at the airport waiting for me, her face like always was perky and she grinned when she saw me. She ran over and jumped on my, planting kisses all over my face.

"Cat, I was only gone for a day!" I exclaimed.

I gave her a small peck on the lips and set her down. Taking her hand we exited the airport.

She was rambling as she drove us home, "How was New York?" she asked excitedly, "Please tell me the audition went well. Did they like the song?"

I feigned optimism, "You know I think it went really well, they loved the song."

She beamed at me and turned up the music on the radio, "That's great! You're going to be a star Robbie Shapiro!" She absent-mindedly began to sing along to music.

I just smiled and kept my eyes fixed on the landscape outside, knowing I had potentially ruined my chances.

I wasn't getting in.

* * *

**One Chapter left my lovelys! :(  
Still deciding whether Robbie should get in or not.. Hmm ;)  
What do you all think?  
Side note: Loving "Popular" by Mika ft Ariana atm! Love the references to Wicked! :D**

**Review! :)**

**Love xxx**


	40. The New Beginning

Cat POV

Sign autograph, hug fan and pose for photo. Repeat

I was participating in a meet and greet at Hollywood Shopping centre. I had only been here for 20 minutes and already it was hectic, fans had come from all over America to visit me. I needed to distract myself. Robbie's finals were today, now to be exact. He had been revising since before the accident but I was still worried for him. We had an extensive study session yesterday and he had ending up flinging his book across the room in rage.

He still hadn't heard from Julliard.

I had told him repeatedly that this didn't mean that he was not getting in. They probably just wanted to see how he would perform in his finals. Robbie has much more to learn than a comprehensive school. On top of his academic ability, he had to achieve top marks in acting, music, set design and technology.

Shaking off the thought of Robbie failing, I signed the next page.

"Who am I making it out too?" I asked.

"Sally" A sweet, young voice replied.

Flicking my hair out of my face I looked at the small girl and grinned, "We have met before haven't we?"

She giggled excitedly and looked up at her mother who was holding her hand, "She remembered, I told you she would! She never forgets a fan!" She told her mother excitedly.

Her mother gave me a warm smile which I reciprocated. She didn't need to tell me, but I knew she was grateful for my kindness towards her daughter.

Pushing my chair out from the table I was seated at, I patted my lap, "Come here sweetie."

She gasped in excitement and tottered over to my lap. We both smiled as her mother took a photo of us. Before I set her down she asked, "Did Robbie get into Julliard?"

Bemused I laughed. "No honey, he hasn't heard from them yet. How did you know about this?"

She frowned, "I watch the celebrity news. You are Robbie are a feature on it."

I poked her stomach and she squirmed in my arms, "Well then, you'll just have to keep watching the news to see." I set her down, "See you later Sally."

She smiled up at me, big eyes shining. "Bye Cat!"

Finally after four hours I was down to my last fan, my face muscles ached from smiling and my hand was becoming stiff. Hastily I checked the time, half 2. Cowering behind my guards I waved at my fans one last time before quickly exiting the center.

Jumping into my car I sped over to Hollywood Arts and waited at the entrance, I didn't bother to conceal myself because there was no one around. Dr. Shapiro didn't like the idea of Robbie driving just yet, it was too soon after the accident so I had agreed to pick him up. I nervously drummed on the steering wheel as I waited for the final bell to ring. He exited with Beck, Jade and André, he looked frazzled and exhausted.

Biting my lip worriedly, I got out of the car to meet him. He smiled meekly at me; I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sure it went better than you think it did." I murmured into his ears.

He shrugged me off, "I'm just trying not to think about it." He got into the passenger seat. I caught Jade's eye and she grimaced, that really wasn't a good sign.

Changing the subject, I tried to sound lively, "Hey, do you want to come over to my new house. There is no one around so we can just chill out in the home theatre and eat."

He furrowed his brows, "home theatre?" he sounded intrigued. "Alright Ms. Valentine lead the way."

My new house was far away from the old one, it was still on the market. No one wanted to buy the haunted house where a boy was stabbed. It was a much more traditional house than my last one; it is made entirely of stone and wood sliding and is enclosed in forestation, so the media cannot look in. It has up to date security cameras and alarms to ensure that no one will ever again be able to break in to my home.

Robbie whistled in appreciation as I spun the car around the fountain in the middle of the cobble stone drive and parked in front of the double door entrance. Opening the front door I punched in the security code and set my keys down on the mahogany table at the entrance. There was a bunch of fresh lilies on the table and photo frames. Robbie looked down at the photo of me and him that I my mother took for us. I was smiling and he was looking down at me as if I was the only one he could see. I loved that photo.

Leading him into the kitchen I forced him to eat some pop tarts. I decided not to try to cook him anything after the disastrous results that occurred the last time. I showed him around the upstairs of the house, guest bedroom that he was welcome to, my mother's new room and finally my bedroom, we lingered outside my bedroom door.

"So" I said awkwardly, "What do you— "

I gasped as his mouth collided with mine; he was suddenly all over me. Feverishly kissing me, his hands in my hair then trailing down my stomach to my waist, he was toying with the bottom of my top, each touch made the hairs stand up on my arms. I found myself wanting more. Without breaking the heated kiss I found the handle and opened the bedroom door.

Robbie needed a distraction... and I was more than happy to comply.

I was lightly snoozing after our escapade and I woke to find a space beside me in the bed. Rolling over in the bed I reached down and picked up my silk dressing gown. Slinging it around my body, I rose out of the bed and retrieved my underwear. I sat at my dressing table and started to fix my appearance. My lipstick was smeared around my lips, my cheeks rosy and my hair a frizzy mess. Embarrassed, I wiped my entire make-up off and brushed my hair. Padding down the staircase I tried to locate Robbie. After some searching I found him. He was lounging on the large corner sofa, playing with my new kitten, Jamie. The laptop was left abandoned beside him. Sneaking up behind him I placed my hands over his eyes.

I whispered into his ear, "Well that was unexpected." and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I see you have met Jamie."

Cooing at my baby I scooped him up and placed him on my stomach, I could feel his tiny claws prick at my skin as he gripped on to me.

"Jamie?" He smirked, "That's not a cat name."

"Well I am a human and I have an animal name, so I thought that my cat should have a human name."

He considered this, "Makes sense I suppose."

I glanced over at the screen of the laptop and scowled, "Robbie, please stop torturing yourself!" I slammed it down before he could protest.

He was looking at the Julliard website.

He sighed, "I just can't help it, there is something here that I forgot to mention, or do, or say and it's going to cost me a place."

I rubbed his back supportively, "Look they said two weeks and it hasn't been two weeks yet. You should be ecstatic now, high school is ending. You have graduation in a few days. You are about to start a whole new chapter in your life Robbie."

I heard the slam of a car door and the jangle of keys. Eyes wide with shock, I sprang up, making Jamie yelp as he landed on the floor.

"But that chapter is not starting yet, and my mother will kill us if she that you are only in your underwear and t-shirt." I hissed at him, grabbing his arm I pulled him into the kitchen and out the glass door, I heard the front door open and I started to run down the lawn with Robbie in tow.

"Cat what are you doing?"

Still dragging him down the grass, I stopped when we reached the pool.

He looked at it wearingly, "Please don't" he pleaded.

I smiled coyly at him before pushing him into the pool. Taking off my dressing gown I jumped in too, in the hope that my mother would think my undergarments were a bikini.

Spluttering and gagging he submerged and stammered, "You are so unpredictable!"

Giggling I splashed him and swam away from him. "But fun to be around right!" Clutching my leg he laughed and pulled me underwater. I screamed and kicked away from him and pushed him back jumping on him and stealing his glasses so he couldn't see.

"You know you I can still see your red hair, it's like a beacon."

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the pool until our skin started to prune. Exhausted, I finally got out and got some towels from the pool house. Robbie showered in the bathroom in there while I went to retrieve his clothes.

Peering into the kitchen I saw that the coast was clear, I slowly tip-toed through the hall and almost made it to my bedroom when Jamie meowed giving away my position. He was my cat he was supposed to be on my side. My mother poked her head around her bedroom door.

"I folded Robbie's clothes and put them at the end of your bed. I wasn't born yesterday honey." She smiled smugly; she loved catching me out and now she could finally have the embarrassing conversation I had been avoiding for years, "We'll talk about this later."

Groaning I went into my bedroom and flopped onto the bed and screamed into the pillow in annoyance.

Robbie POV

I rang Jade and asked her to pick me up from Cat's. Blushing crimson she told me that he mother wanted to speak to her and that she couldn't leave me home. I understood what she was talking about and very embarrassingly bid her mother goodbye. Jade was waiting outside Cat's gates and I hopped into her car.

"Did you not have anyone else to call?" She asked irritably.

I just grinned at her; Jade and I's relationship had return to one where she mocked me whenever she had the chance.

"I had to get out of there; Cat's mum almost caught us... you know." I said jadedly, smirking she looked at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"I always knew you would be completely shit at sneaking around."

I scowled back at her "Thanks."

There was a pause and we both listened to the whinny music that Jade insisted on playing. It was the soundtrack from her favourite film, "The Scissoring."

"I got my letter from UCLA." She revealed.

Shocked I looked at her, "Did you open it?"

She shook her head, "No, we decided after you left with Cat that when we got our letters we would open them all together, on graduation day. So when you get your Julliard letter you have to wait."

Great, torture me further. I reluctantly agreed, mainly because it was Jade and she was terrifying if you defied her.

Leaving me off at my house she said she would see me on Monday for graduation. I waved and slammed the door shut. Entering the house I saw the light on the kitchen.

"Dad" I called out.

"Come on in Robbie."

Following his voice I walked into the kitchen and saw Max, Jane and my father all sitting around the circular dining table. My eyes landed on the envelope in the middle of the table. My mouth became instantly dry.

"Is that my—"

He nodded excitedly, "It came today when you left for school, we didn't want to open it." He handed it to me.

I held in my hand and looked at it, the Julliard stamp, and my name was personally written on the envelope. This was it; my future was literally in my hands. Trembling I set it back down.

I pushed it back to my father, "I promised Jade I would wait and open it with the gang."

He didn't say anything he just put it his pocket. Max was the one who interjected.

"You made me sit her for that?" He protested, slapping his forehead he grabbed Rex and went into the living room.

The weekend was complete anguish, locked in my father's desk was my letter. It was my forbidden fruit, I needed to check it. I needed to know, I can't stand the waiting. Luckily there was one letter that I could open: my results from finals.

I was shocked to see that not only did I pass; I almost achieved full marks in everything. How the hell did I manage that?

Signing into the slap I posted a status

_Guess who is graduating!  
Feeling: Relieved :D_

I got replies from all the guys informing me that they were also graduating; I was relieved that even if I didn't get into Julliard I still had my high school diploma.

Monday approached slowly, but that morning I woke up, a man of mixed emotions. Max was already up and wearing a child sized suit, he looked very dapper. I was glad to see that he had also dressed Rex in his tux, the Shapiro boys where going to be the best dressed at this graduation. That morning was rushed with my father trying to find his good tie and Jane trying to iron all of our clothes for today. We made it to Hollywood Arts with 20 minutes to spare.

Ruffling Max's hair, I hugged my father and kiss Jane's cheek, then dashed off to find the guys. I needed to open this letter. I found them all at their lockers, with boxes packing them all up. It was rather upsetting to see Jade removing her scissor off the front of her locker and Beck's transparent locker empty. André sadly shut his locker and played his lock code for the last time.

"Guys" I shouted over to them, "Have you got them?"

The all lifted up their letters and looked at them nervously.

"Group hug before we open them?" Beck asked.

Feeling sentimental, everyone including Jade joined in.

"Right enough of that." She said after about a second, "Beck open your Yale letter."

Inhaling deeply, Beck ripped the corner of the letter. He flipped the letter open and read.

"I'm in!" He screamed out in joy, he picked up Jade and kissed her, "I got in!"

We all congratulated him and because neither Jade nor I wanted to go next André opened his. he looked a bit green as he began to tear.

"They rejected me." His voice was small.

We all exchanged tense glances; André school was highly competitive, we all knew the odds of getting in were slim.

I slapped him on the back, "They don't know what they are missing out on man."

He just shrugged, "It's okay I have a backup plan anyway, Cat got me in touch with a producer, they want me to make a demo CD." He tried to sound nonchalant about it but we could tell his was excited about it.

Astounded Beck asked, "Why didn't you say?!"

"I didn't know if I wanted to do it. Now I know that it's right for me. That's why I didn't get in to do drama, I'm meant to be a musician."

Jade had stopped listening by this stage and had already ripped up her letter and thrown it over her head. We all looked at the shards of paper that were floating to the ground like flakes of snow.

"What?" she looked at us with a bored expression, "I thought this moment needed some confetti, seeing as I am a UCLA student now."

We all cheered and hugged her; she laughed and called us all saps. Then we were down to the last letter, looking at it I went to open it then hesitated.

"What if they rejected me?"

Jade glared and snatched it from me, "God, don't be such a pussy Robbie."

She ripped it open and began to read in a English accent.

"Dear Mr. Shapiro, we are pleased to offer you a place at Julliard School in New York for the gifted in Dramatic Arts, Music and Dance." She beamed and shoved the letter into my hand.

"Holy Shit, I got in!" I exclaimed, I read the letter then reread it again. They explained that they believe that I had exactly what they wanted from their students, someone determined, able to think on their feet, not afraid to speak their mind (respectfully) and an astounding actor.

Julliard called me astounding.

I could have passed out I was that shocked, I was actually moving to New York to studying acting with the best people in the business.

"Right come on kiddies," Beck slung his arm around Jade and I, "Let's go graduate."

We all gathered into a line at the entrance to the auditorium. Helen was at the front, followed by André who was valedictorian and annoyingly Tori who was the co-valedictorian. The school orchestra started to play Pomp and Circumstance March and we followed the person in front of us into the auditorium. I was received by the flash of cameras and the claps of parents and friends as they watched their children mount the stage to receive their high school diplomas. We took our seats on stage while Helen began her speech about the importance of education and how proud she was of each of us.

I search for my parents in the sea of faces. Then I spotted them, Max was sitting on Cat's lap with Rex comfortably on his lap. He saw me looking at him and grinned and waved frantically. Cat looked up and blew me a kiss. Would she ever stop surprising me, I didn't even know she had gotten a ticket for graduation. She must have been the surprise that my father spoke of in the car. I winked back at her, then paid attention to André who was about to make his speech.

He was holding his cue cards and was about to start when he set them down and pushed them away.

"Okay so I had a speech prepared, however in light of my friend's recent college acceptance for saying what he feels, I have decided to go with my gut."

He cleared his throat and continued, "I am a strong believer in fate. That everyone has that one moment in their life that defines the kind of person that they want to be in life. Even though it may seem insignificant to others it has a strong impact on your life. Personally it was when I received my acceptance letter for Hollywood Arts. I had always been interested in music and from a young age I had taught myself how to play the guitar and piano. Then one day I saw on the cover of the newspaper that Hollywood Arts where holding auditions for 14-15 years who are starting high school. That was destiny, I was meant to see that. I wouldn't be the man I am today if it was not for this school. Like everyone else I was terrified when I entered this school on the first day, worried that I wasn't good enough. Then I met the people who helped shape me: the boy with the puppet, the guy with the great hair and the sadistic Goth. You see there is such a range of talent at this school and that is what makes it amazing, it doesn't matter if you don't fit in because everyone stands out. I am proud to have been a part of this school, where the teachers provide you with constant support and there is always a chance for you to have your moment in the spotlight. I know that I have made lifelong friends here that I wouldn't trade, not even for a Grammy. Graduating is such a daunting aspect because you realize that you are now an adult and you have life changing decision to make that is why I want to wish every student here success and fortune for the future because they are all exceptionally gifted and deserve the best. So congratulations Class of 2012. We did it, we survived High School!"

I was the first one on my feet to applaud André and I wasn't one bit self-conscious. His speech was extremely heartfelt and touching. The class followed my example and rose to their feet. We started cheering, whistling and stomping our feet for André. He grinned back at the audience, waved and bowed, for no reason other than he could.

"Robert Shapiro"

Bounding out my chair I walked across the stage to receive my diploma I could hear Cat and Max screaming out my name and cheering. I laughed to myself as I reached Helen.

"Congratulations Robbie."Helen said and handed me my diploma, before I could stop myself I pulled Helen into a tight hug. Realizing my mistake I let her go abruptly and rejoined the group. Beck and André were looking at me through amused eyes.

"Tori Vega"

Helen was now near the end of handing out the diplomas. Tori rose from her chair and crossed the stage in her ridiculously high heels. She shook Helen's hand and stopped to milk the moment. She looked out to the spectators and waved and smiled. Jade rolled her eyes and stormed up behind her not even waiting for her name to be called out and pushed her aside, Tori tumbled slightly and laughed it off. Jade smirked at her as she shook hands with Helen and received her diploma.

Helen took the microphone once more, "Students take your mortar boards. Please move your tassel over to the left hand side."

Throwing the tassel over to the left hand side, I waited.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to present to you the Hollywood Arts graduating class of 2012." Helen cried out.

We erupted with screams of joy as we all threw our mortar boards into the air. Everyone was hugging and crying. Exclaiming that they would promise to stay in touch and they would call them every night when they went away to university. It was really all over.

Pushing through the sea of blue I found Jade, she was standing with Beck, looking very pleased with herself.

"Come on Shapiro; let's go tell the family you got into Julliard." She threw her arm around my shoulder as we went in search for them.

I found Cat first, she had fought her way through the crowd in search of me. For a tiny thing she is really feisty. She jumped into my arms, "I am so proud of you!" She gushed.

"Yeah, what will you do without me when I'm in New York?" I teased.

She squealed, "I knew you would get in!" She gave me a deep kiss then pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I picked it up.

_My Valentines! Robbie graduated and got into Julliard! #bestdayever  
Feeling: Grateful _

After Jane had forced me to take a million photos with my dad, then Max, then Cat, then the gang, then my Dad again, she finally let me go. My dad hugged me again.

"That's not all that we got you." He handed me over a key, "That's for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your own apartment in NYC. Now before you get excited it's a Soho loft and it's not much. Your journey to school will be a long one and you are going to have to have roommates to keep up with the rent. But at least I know my boy will have somewhere to stay."

I spluttered out, "But I only got my letter today, when did you get this?"

"Robbie, I knew you were getting into Julliard. I never doubted you for a second."

Grinning I hugged him once more before I went to find Cat, she was chatting with André.

I placed my arm around her waist. "Robbie! André is going to collaborate with me in one of my songs! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm glad that you aren't upset about being rejected."

"You know what they say man, every cloud. Hey look I'll see you tonight. Nozu's at 8." He held out his hand.

I shook it, "Wouldn't miss it."

We left the crowded school and sought refugee in the asphalt café. Cat and I sat at the table where we had for four long years ate our lunch. I though about how at the beginning I never spoke to Jade, André or Beck. I couldn't find my place. That all changed when I met Cat. She was what André spoke of in his speech. She was my fate, the person who I met by complete chance who changed the course of my life. All of this would not have been possible without her.

"So what now?" Cat asked.

"I guess we leave." I sniffed, holding back my tears.

Taking her hand we walked through the Hollywood Arts halls, I reminisced about how André and I had lost a bet to Jade and she had made us dance in this very spot. How we used to chase each other around the place. How my locker was smaller than everyone else's because Rex demanded his own. Suddenly I was fifteen again, a younger, frailer more afraid Robbie Shapiro who had no idea what life had in store for me. I opened the entrance to Hollywood Arts and stepped out. No longer a high school student. It was time to let that part of me go.

While this new part of my life was indeed terrifying, I could enter it knowing one thing for certain:

I would be nothing without Cat Valentine.

* * *

**Okay so I was researching American school to try and figure out your education system and it is very confusing! I concluded that you do your final exams then graduate? But when do you receive your results and what would they look like? I probably got it wrong in my story and I apologize for my ignorance!  
Because in the UK we get our results in August and we only do like 4 subjects. Help would be greatly appreciated.**

**But yeah lads that's my story complete! :D I'm actually rather proud that I managed to write a whole story, I'm thinking about making a sequel so stay on the look out for that!**

**Thank you so much for reading this guys! And please please leave me a final Review! it would really mean so much to me, especially if you never have reviewed. I'm always intrigued to know who is secretly viewing it... ;)  
**

**Love you long time!  
**

**xxxx**


End file.
